On a vraiment eu une vie de merde
by ylg
Summary: LastMan :: 'On a vraiment eu une vie de merde, pas vrai ? Papa, Maman, l'orphelinat, la dèche... on s'en est toujours sortis.' Petite série sur la jeunesse des frères McKenzie. Entre de vieux souvenirs et de nouveaux horizons... 8 volet: Accident. 9 à 11es: Une méchante grippe. 12 et 13es: Erreurs de jeunesse. MàJ, 14 à 16e: Et bosser pour de vrai... ::à suivre::
1. l arbre et les branches

**Titre :** L'arbre et les branches  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Dave & Howard McKenzie, leurs parents  
 **Genre :** drama familial  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _tree_ " d'après 15kisses (arbre)  
 **Avertissements :** plusieurs morts d'OCs ; narration un peu décousue  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 17 / pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~1800

oOo

À sa sortie de l'orphelinat, les Sœurs remirent à Howard ce qui restait des effets personnels qui les avaient accompagnés, lui et son frère, à leur entrée. Dave, parti plus tôt, avait préféré les laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui aussi assez grand pour juger de ce qu'il faudrait en faire.  
Une vieille peluche à laquelle il n'avait plus aucune attache et qu'il laissa sans arrière-pensée pour les prochains enfants qui passeraient là, une enveloppe contenant quelques photos, et un livret de famille : l'histoire de quelque chose qui n'existait plus.

Intrigué par cette réminiscence qui resurgissait toutes ces années après, il les parcourut lentement, avec attention, essayant de se souvenir, d'imaginer, ce qu'avait été cette ancienne vie.

La photo commémorative d'un mariage montrait un jeune couple heureux et plein d'espoir pour l'avenir. Il pouvait retrouver dans leurs traits une ressemblance familiale avec son frère, avec lui-même, et c'était d'autant plus troublant que pour le peu dont il se souvenait d'eux, ç'aurait presque pu être des étrangers. Ils étaient à peine des noms sur des pages officielles, des dates devenues abstraites. Et des informations répétées quand il était enfant, qu'il avait mémorisées, mais dont il s'était détaché depuis. Il lui restait des notions, mais plus d'émotions liées.

David Philip McKenzie, précédent du nom, était un colosse roux aux cheveux taillés courts, à la barbe sombre et aux yeux bleus froids. Il était fils unique, avait perdu sa mère très jeune, avait grandi avec un père exigeant. Plus tard, il reproduirait le même modèle avec ses propres fils.  
Son propre père était mort d'une crise cardiaque alors qu'il approchait de la retraite ; ses petits-fils, encore en bas-âge à ce moment, ne gardaient pas de souvenirs de lui.  
David était chef de chantier. Un homme solide, physiquement, qui se donnait l'air solide mentalement, mais qui cachait des blessures, des faiblesses. Porté sur la boisson, il n'était jamais complètement ivre, mais souvent bien entamé, et alors il avait la main leste. Il adorait son fils aîné, aussi il avait envers lui des exigences parfois trop dures.  
Il se tua dans un accident stupide, une nuit où il avait un peu trop bu, victime d'une mauvaise chute qui lui brisa la nuque.

Avant son veuvage, Adrienne Mary Smith avait été une très jolie jeune femme. Grande, élancée, blonde aux boucles souples avec des yeux bruns. Elle avait un frère cadet tragiquement décédé dans un accident de moto à la sortie de l'adolescence, peu avant qu'elle se marie.  
Son père avait agonisé longtemps, d'une saleté quelconque dont on taisait le nom. À l'enterrement du grand-père, les garçons étaient encore petits, mais comprenaient juste assez de la tristesse et des angoisses des adultes autour d'eux.  
Après ça, la grand-mère fut placée en maison de retraite. Le décès de son mari lui laissait une pension insuffisante et trop de chagrin pour continuer à s'occuper d'elle-même.

Restée seule avec deux jeunes garçons et un salaire d'employée de bureau insuffisant, leur mère se creva la santé à les élever. Elle attrapa quelque chose aux poumons ; Howard n'avait jamais su quoi exactement. Elle s'était débrouillée pour les mettre en pensionnat, ne pouvant plus s'occuper d'eux, pendant qu'elle continuait à travailler et ne se soignait probablement pas comme elle aurait dû.  
Ils ne la voyaient plus, pas les weekend, même pas aux vacances avant même son décès. À son enterrement, presque une année entière après, ils s'étonnèrent du temps écoulé. Ils avaient déjà leurs habitudes à l'internat, avant même que ça devienne officiellement pour eux un orphelinat. Finalement, ils ne ressortirent jamais de là, pas avant leur majorité respective.

Qu'il était loin le temps heureux de la naissance de leur premier enfant !  
David (Junior) Christopher avait rejoint leur foyer en début d'automne. La photo de famille obligée représentait les parents tout fiers enlacés, le papa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, la maman avec leur bébé sur les bras. Dave était un beau garçon, qui grandit vite pour devenir costaud.

Un deuxième garçon leur naquit trois ans et demi plus tard. Howard Adrian, lui, était un bébé d'hiver, un peu frêle, mais qui devint un enfant brillant en mûrissant. Une autre photo obligée fut prise à la maternité, avec un grand frère blotti sur le lit contre sa maman, étrennant le privilège de tenir son petit frère tout neuf dans ses petits bras encore maladroits mais déjà forts, et allant même jusqu'à lui déposer un bisou de bienvenue sur le sommet de son crâne duveteux.  
Howard tenait ça pour de la mise en scène imposée par les parents, voire par le personnel de la maternité. Les adultes avaient parfois des idées curieuses sur ce qui était mignon...

Il gardait des souvenirs flous de sa petite enfance à la maison, avant d'intégrer le pensionnat. Il lui semblait vaguement que Dave faisait la grimace devant les manifestations d'affection. En tout cas il jouait les dégoûtés devant l'affection d'autrui, mais quand Howard jetait les bras autour de lui, il ne réagissait pas. Sans doute qu'un câlin de la part de son frère, ça n'était pas une manifestation d'affection, mais un simple état de fait.  
Howard ne savait pas trop si c'était pour suivre l'exemple donné par Dave ou si ça venait de lui-même, mais il n'aimait pas non plus beaucoup qu'on le touche, encore moins qu'on l'embrasse – à part sa mère – il s'essuyait ostensiblement la joue ensuite. Non, il n'était pas très affectueux, mais avec son frère c'était différent. Dave était un rempart entre lui et le monde. Dave était toujours là à ses côtés.

Howard se souvenait lui avoir demandé une fois, s'il avait été jaloux au moment de sa naissance. Non : toute l'attention que leur mère accordait au nouveau bébé, c'était aussi du temps que leur père lui consacrait à lui seul, d'homme à petit homme. Dave affirmait qu'au lieu d'ignoré, au contraire, il s'était senti encore plus important.  
Et puis quand il avait grandi un peu, assez pour qu'ils partagent leurs jeux, c'était encore mieux, d'être le grand frère qui savait tout et qu'on admirait !

Ç'aurait été un raccourci facile et un eu dangereux de voir dans les deux frères une photocopie d'un de leurs parents, le père pour l'aîné, la mère pour le cadet. La loterie de la génétique et de l'apprentissage étant ce qu'elle était, ils avaient hérité chacun d'un mélange de leurs traits et inventé des particularités propres.

Parmi les nombreuses photos de fêtes qui durent être prises au cours de leurs jeunes années, une seule choisie se retrouva dans l'enveloppe censée immortaliser l'essence de leur enfance, de leur famille perdue. Le reste était déjà perdu ou jeté depuis longtemps.  
Sur le tapis du salon, sous un sapin de Noël, appuyés l'un à l'autre épaule contre épaule, ils étaient plongés chacun dans un album illustré, laissant les jouets fraîchement déballés autour d'eux et partageant un moment de complicité calme. Si ça se trouve, aucune autre photo n'avait pu être prise qui vaille la peine ce soir-là, s'ils s'étaient disputés sur le partage des petites voitures ou quelque chose ?

Cliché suivant, une photo d'école, ces trucs obligés à chaque rentrée scolaire : un portrait des deux frères côte à côte, main dans la main. Howard ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à voir le kitsch de cette mise en scène. Mais une fois au pensionnat, ça n'avait plus été le cas. Les Sœurs avaient autre chose à faire que de commémorer le passage de chacun de leurs élèves, quand la moitié environ était dans une situation familiale triste et délicate.  
La plupart, une fois dehors, préféraient oublier purement et simplement les années passées là. Dave avant lui n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait exception, et il prenait le même chemin.

Il n'était pas d'usage de prendre la moindre photo lors des enterrements – sauf chez les célébrités assaillies par les paparazzi déjà de leur vivant, qui n'étaient même pas tranquilles dans la mort, mais ça n'était clairement pas leur cas. Leur famille était tristement ordinaire jusque dans son malheur. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs un peu abusé, cette série noire qui s'accumulait année après année, depuis avant même leur naissance, mais pas si exceptionnel. Ils étaient loin d'être les seuls, ça arrivait à bien d'autres aussi.

Du coup, il ne restait aucun support de cet événement, mais tout de même un souvenir vivace, gravé dans son esprit. Il y avait quelques adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans doute des amis, la grand-mère éplorée par la perte de son enfant et incapable de faire face à ses petits-enfants. Pas d'oncle, pas de parrain, d'ami de la famille suffisamment proche et susceptible de les recueillir.  
Ils retournèrent donc au pensionnat. Maman avait tout arrangé à l'avance avant son décès. Vivante ou morte ensuite, il n'y avait pas de changement pour eux. Ils n'attendaient plus rien.  
Il leur restait ces quelques photos, confiées aux Sœurs, un livre reçu d'on ne sait où, un jouet aimé autrefois dont ils n'avaient plus besoin l'un ni l'autre. Au milieu de tous ces adultes indifférents à leur sort, Howard serrait très fort la main de Dave. Juste tous les deux maintenant, ils n'avaient plus l'un que l'autre au monde.

Ils grandirent ainsi, dans cet internat où ils recevaient une éducation solide mais fort peu d'amour. À l'adolescence, ils apprirent un jour que leur grand-mère oubliée depuis longtemps étaient décédée à son tour.  
Howard se rappelait avoir été contrarié d'avoir manqué une demi-journée de cours avec la permission d'aller à son enterrement, tant il lui parut tellement bizarre : ils n'avaient plus de lien avec elle, à son sens. Il y avait là une poignée d'amis âgés, complètement inconnus d'eux, pas les mêmes que pour maman. Plus de famille à part eux, et est-ce qu'ils comptaient encore ? C'était devenu une inconnue même pour eux. Pour de bon cette fois, ils n'avaient plus personne d'autre.

Qu'il connaisse des difficultés à s'entendre avec les autres pensionnaires renforçait ce fait. Juste son frère et lui. Le reste du monde, quand il n'était pas indifférent, était hostile. Autant ne pas garder de souvenirs de cette triste époque.

Il n'éprouvait aucune émotion en les revoyant, détaché de tout ça. Quitte à partir et laisser ces années derrière lui, ces quelques photos aussi il pouvait les abandonner. Dave non plus n'avait pas voulu les garder, il les avait laissées pour qu'il décide... Tant pis. Les Sœurs les jetteraient pour faire de la place dans leurs archives, ou pas. Pour Howard c'était principalement de mauvais souvenirs, d'une vie précédente dont il tournait la page. Il avait un avenir devant lui et quelque chose de meilleur à poursuivre désormais.


	2. leçons de vie

**Titre :** S'en sortir seuls  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** de gen à drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _lesson_ " d'après 15kisses (leçon)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série - growing up...  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~2500

oOo

Howard apprit à lire très tôt, presque tout seul. Il avait trois ans et demi plus inquiets que fiers quand Dave entra à l'école ; à l'âge de quatre ans il se collait à lui quand il repassait ses leçons pour voir aussi les images du livre, l'écoutait réciter, et demandait régulièrement,  
"Et là ça veut dire quoi ?"  
jusqu'à faire le lien entre les mots imprimés et ceux prononcés.  
Puisqu'il savait déjà lire, tracer ses lettres, compter, leur mère insista pour qu'il entre à l'école dès cinq ans. Le temps aurait été bien long jusqu'à ses six ans, ça la soulagerait de ne plus avoir du tout de petit dans les pattes à la maison et de pouvoir recommencer à travailler, au moins à mi-temps. Et puis il avait déjà son frère à école, dont il boudait l'absence quand il rentrait plus tôt du jardin d'enfants.

Ayant rejoint sa première classe, c'était son tour de repasser ses leçons avec tout le sérieux du monde.  
"Tu me fais réviser ?" demandait-il régulièrement à Dave, jusqu'à l'agacer. Il peinait suffisamment comme ça sur les siennes, pour qu'on lui rajoute cette corvée.  
"Pff. C'est des leçons de bébé ! J'ai déjà appris tout ça il y a longtemps."  
Howard ne se laissa pas démonter par cette rebuffade : la logique était imparable.  
"Alors tu le sais et tu verras si je me trompe. Et ensuite je te fais réviser les tiennes !  
\- Excellente idée, selon Maman.  
\- N'importe quoi, trouva Dave. T'es qu'un bébé, t'y comprendras rien.  
\- C'est pas grave si je ne comprends pas tout. Je sais lire : je peux vérifier si tu dis ce qui est marqué dans le livre ou pas."  
Pas besoin de comprendre pour réciter par cœur et jouer au jeu des sept erreurs, après tout. Il faut juste un bon sens de l'observation.  
Tout de même, il aimait comprendre, alors il se faisait expliquer ce que voulait dire ci ou ça. Du coup il apprenait, et comme promis, même si pas de la façon qu'il croyait, il aidait Dave en le forçant à reformuler ses leçons. On mémorise mieux quelque chose quand on doit le réexpliquer à autrui, ça permet de se les approprier. Dave comprenait mieux, et Howie apprenait au passage, des choses au-dessus de son niveau actuel.  
Il retenait tout, sans forcément comprendre tout de suite autant que Dave, mais l'année suivante, l'impression de familiarité avec les nouvelles leçons aida à les faire rentrer tout de suite.

Entré à l'école déjà avec un an d'avance, il en savait plus qu'on lui demandait. En revanche, il lui manquait par rapport à ses camarades de niveau un peu plus grands de la maturité, des codes sociaux, du savoir être envers les enfants de son âge, et plus encore envers les élèves plus âgés, les amis de Dave qu'il croisait à la récréation. Ça n'était pas grave, tant que Dave était là pour lui, estimait-il sans s'en rendre entièrement compte.

Après le décès de leur père, avec les inquiétudes de leur mère et leur placement en pension, il leur fallut un bref temps d'adaptation aux méthodes et à un léger décrochage dans les programmes. Howard eut tôt fait d'avaler leurs manuels scolaires, principalement par curiosité, et de s'y retrouver.  
Le système d'encadrement rigide l'encourageait à en apprendre toujours plus, mais l'empêchait de sauter une nouvelle classe malgré l'avance qu'il accumulait.  
Plus tard, il s'efforça de gagner quand même encore une année.

o

Dave, à dix-sept, fut convoqué dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. Il était temps de penser à son avenir, d'ici à ce qu'il soit majeur, et ça allait arriver très vite. Le choix offert en premier était qu'il finisse son année scolaire entamée jusqu'à obtenir son diplôme. Il serait toujours hébergé sur place, mais aurait à rendre quelques services – de moins en moins menus – en échange. Il avait déjà vu faire à d'autres élèves dans le même cas avant lui ces dernières années, il y en avait toujours un ou deux, et ils servaient d'hommes à tout faire sur le campus.  
Ou, on ne l'y encourageait pas mais ça le tentait plus, il pouvait quitter l'orphelinat dès sa majorité, prendre immédiatement un boulot à la con, et vivre sa propre vie.  
Depuis des années qu'il se donnait à fond pendant les heures de sport et sur ses moments de loisirs dans l'apprentissage de la boxe, il espérait pouvoir s'en sortir par lui-même et rejoindre un club de sport. Howard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Comment ça tu t'en vas ? Mais... et moi alors ? protesta-t-il quand Dave lui fit part de sa situation.  
\- Ben, tu en as pour encore trois ans."  
Pour Dave, c'était une évidence. Le système marchait comme ça et il en avait toujours eu conscience. Pour Howard, c'était une catastrophe.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, insista-t-il. Il te faut ton diplôme.  
\- Je peux trouver du travail sans.  
\- Moins facilement.  
\- Mais beaucoup plus vite."

Et c'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur, même s'il n'osait pas prononcer ces mots ;  
 _S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne veux pas rester tout seul ici sans toi._  
Dave les comprit quand même.

"Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, ce que les employeurs préféreront entre quelqu'un qui a voulu se lancer dans la vie active le plus tôt possible, ou quelqu'un qui a eu la persévérance d'aller jusqu'au bout," modéra-t-il.  
Mais il en avait assez de cet établissement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait trouvé moyen de s'en enfuir depuis longtemps déjà. Rester une année de plus ?

"Même si je fais ça, ça ne sera pas facile. J'ai dix-huit ans pas si longtemps après la rentrée et il n'y aura que moi cette année. Avec tout ce que les Sœurs me demanderont, je n'aurai pas le temps pour apprendre ces leçons à la con.  
\- Je t'aiderai, promit Howard. Je l'ai déjà fait et je le ferai encore."

Et il le fit. Avec vaillance, avec une rage désespérée. Il ne se contenta pas de lire ses manuels et de les apprendre en même temps que Dave, il fit également les mêmes devoirs en parallèle – pas à sa place – pour savoir vraiment par où il passait, ce qu'on lui demandait. Il demanda même une correction aux enseignants : il s'en sortait bien. Dave n'avait jamais été mauvais élève, il n'était simplement pas brillant non plus. Mais avec ce soutien, il s'en tira plus qu'honorablement, même si ça ne comptait pas. L'important, c'était que Dave n'ait rien abandonné.

"Ça fera forcément bien sur ton pedigree, d'avoir eu de bonnes notes en plus d'être un grand costaud, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Et t'as probablement raison. Merci, vieux."

Ayant retardé d'un an l'échéance, il leur fallait quand même se séparer maintenant. La perspective d'un été pourri de plus sans son frère désespérait Howard, et cette fois il n'y pouvait plus rien. Sa seule consolation, bien maigre, c'était que les élèves plus âgés qui l'avaient tourmenté autrefois avaient fini leurs études eux aussi.

"Allez, c'est vite passé, deux ans."  
 _Mais c'est une éternité quand on en a seize et qu'on est seul !_

Même s'il avait voulu prétendre que c'était juste une plaisanterie, il n'y serait jamais parvenu :  
"Puisque tu es majeur et tu es un membre de la famille, tu ne peux pas m'emmener avec toi maintenant ?  
\- Je crois pas que ce soit possible, non."

Et puis, même s'il en avait un peu honte, Dave voulait d'abord sa liberté, sa propre vie ; il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de son frère en plus des siens et du coup de vouloir tenter l'aventure. Il allait bien falloir qu'il accepte de finir de grandir seul.

Dave le serra très fort pour lui dire au revoir, comme il l'avait serré toute son enfance, toute cette année encore, pour le rassurer quand l'avenir immédiat l'inquiétait. D'habitude, Howard nichait son visage au creux de son cou et le laissait lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
Pour la première fois, il se raidit complètement entre ses bras et refusa de se laisser toucher. Dave, mal à l'aise, préféra se convaincre que c'était parce que voilà, il acceptait qu'il allait devoir devenir un grand garçon et qu'il refusait toute manifestation infantilisante, et pas parce qu'il était tellement vexé de son départ, de son refus qu'il boudait.  
Il n'osa du coup pas déposer de baiser sur son front – ç'aurait été trop embarrassant de toute façon. Il se contenta d'une pression brève sur la nuque.  
"Ça ira, promit-il. J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas t'en sortir. Deviens un homme dont je sois fier !"

D'accord, mais de quelle façon ? Howard n'avait jamais partagé la passion de Dave pour le sport. Le seul motif de fierté qu'il connaissait, c'était ses résultats scolaires. Il avait un an d'avance, d'accord, mais maintenant il estimait en avoir deux de retard. Sur l'idée bizarre que s'il terminait l'école plus vite on le laisserait partir lui aussi et rejoindre son frère, il décida de continuer à mettre les bouchées doubles. Pas question de moisir ici deux années entières ! Il devait bien pouvoir arriver à sauter encore une classe, à boucler ses deux dernières années de scolarité en une seule.  
Il regrettait de ne plus avoir son frère pour le soutenir, mais l'idée qu'il pourrait ainsi le rejoindre dehors bientôt l'aidait à tenir.  
Son été, au lieu de participer aux activités de loisir prévues, il le passa à étudier le programme de l'année suivante. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la moindre envie de se mêler à ses camarades de classe. À la rentrée, chaque moment libre, il le passait à réviser. Tant pis s'il était épuisé, ça valait la peine. Son premier weekend, il obtint même de jeter un œil au programme avancé du college.

Le second samedi en revanche, un surveillant vint déranger son étude en milieu de matinée.  
"McKenzie, visite pour toi."  
Traînant les pieds et maugréant intérieurement contre le dérangement dans ses plans et la perte de temps, il le suivit.  
Dave avait réussi à se procurer un vieux vélo, tant pis si ça lui prenait une heure entière à pédaler en banlieue sur des routes pas très sûres pour le rejoindre. Il devait encore affronter l'administration pour lui obtenir une autorisation de sortie, mais en attendant, ils pouvaient quand même passer la journée ensemble sur place. Howard en tomba des nues.

"Quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ?"  
En réponse, il lui tomba dans les bras, rattrapant l'étreinte qu'il lui avait refusée à leur séparation.

"Alors ? Tu t'en sors bien ?  
\- Ça peut aller. Ta vie dehors ?  
\- C'est dur mais ça va.  
\- Je te jure, je ne resterai pas deux ans ici. Au printemps prochain, j'en aurai fini."  
Dave crut un instant qu'il parlait d'abandonner ses études, comme il l'avait envisagé, alors que c'était Howard lui-même qui l'en avait dissuadé.  
"Sûrement pas, doué comme t'es !  
\- Mais non justement, au contraire.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ?  
\- Absolument."

Encouragé par l'exemple de Dave, Howard se faisait de l'argent de poche en proposant du tutorat à des élèves plus jeunes et surtout plus fortunés. Repasser des trucs déjà vus il y avait bien longtemps mais pas oubliés pour autant n'était pas compliqué, juste ennuyeux, et lui prenait du temps précieux sur ce qu'il aurait voulu consacrer à ses propres études. Un défi plus à sa mesure, était de coopérer aussi avec des élèves du même niveau que lui mais moins doués, comme Dave autrefois avec lui. Là, il bénéficiait d'enseigner ce qu'il essayait d'apprendre lui-même.

Dave s'était trouvé un boulot minable de livraison. Plus tard, sous le couvert d'une commande factice, il utilisait le vélomoteur de la boîte pour aller chercher Howard à l'internat le samedi midi. Tant pis si ça n'était pas très régulier, si ça engloutissait une part non négligeable de son argent de poche : la pizza partagée à chacune de leurs évasions était toujours délicieuse.

Howard, non seulement avait réussi son pari de valider tout de suite sa dernière année, mais avait en prime reçu l'autorisation de s'inscrire au college plus tôt que prévu, à seize ans à peine. Après de longues discussions avec les Sœurs il fut décidé qu'il serait placé en foyer pour étudiants mineurs sur le campus plutôt que devoir revenir chaque soir au pensionnat, au dortoir de ses anciens camarades restés lycéens.  
Le foyer en question était mal pensé, prévu pour des jeunes gens brillants mais toujours dotés de famille : il était obligé de rentrer chez lui les weekend et les vacances. Ça voulait dire, que son frère majeur devait venir le chercher.  
"C'est n'importe quoi ! et comment font ceux qui viennent de loin, les bouseux de la cambrousse qui ont obtenu une bourse d'étude justement pour pouvoir se sortir de là ?  
\- C'est n'importe quoi mais c'est comme ça..."

Ils apprenaient la vie, la vraie, avec toutes ses difficultés. Dave avait un appartement minable, un boulot pire encore, et peinait à joindre les deux bouts. Il se débrouillait pour passer autant de temps que possible à la salle de sport. Là au moins c'était chauffé, il pouvait se doucher sans compter les minutes passées sous l'eau, il travaillait sa musculature et sa technique.  
Le pire pour lui était de se nourrir tellement mal et de galérer à trouver des protéines et suffisamment de calories pour soutenir la masse musculaire qu'il se construisait sans se ruiner pour autant.

Howard, de son côté, passait son temps libre en semaine à la bibliothèque. Il réussit à se faire embaucher pour aider à classer les archives et vérifier le rangement des rayonnages. Il avait juste assez de muscles pour déménager les piles et les cartons. Il en profitait pour apprendre au passage une quantité de trucs qui ne lui servaient pas directement dans ses études, mais pouvaient toujours êtres bon à savoir.

Dave dut apprendre à conduire quasiment sur le tas, avec à peine le minimum montré, d'abord le scooter de livraison, plus tard sa première voiture, et il se débrouilla pour montrer un peu mieux à Howard comment s'y prendre lui aussi avec :  
Ça te sera toujours utile.  
Tant pis si c'était un vieux machin à boîte de vitesses, ou tant mieux peut-être parce qu'ensuite une automatique ça se fera tout seul. Il commença bien sûr par caler plein de fois, ce qui le fit râler de frustration. Et puis, à mesure qu'il s'en sortait mieux, ce furent les fous-rires d'une complicité retrouvée.

La leçon la plus importante que Dave apprit ces premières années, et s'efforça de transmettre à Howard qui vivait encore relativement protégé en comparaison, c'était que la vie ne te fera pas de cadeau. Mais ! il y a toujours des opportunités à saisir, et même des gens bienveillants qui pourront te donner un coup de main. Pourtant, il faut absolument apprendre à se débrouiller seul. (Mais ton frère sera toujours là pour toi.)


	3. club

**Titre :** Un autre cercle  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Dave McKenzie, quelques OCs, Howard  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "club" d'après 15kisses  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série - Dave : 18/19 ans  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1800

oOo

Dès son premier été libre, à peine installé dans on nouveau quartier, Dave se trouva un club de gym où pratiquer la boxe. Ce qu'il a appris pendant les cours de sport pendant sa scolarité, finalement, c'était à peine les bases et elles n'étaient pas fameuses ; il était avide d'en savoir plus. Avec un coach compétent et de l'assiduité, il eut tôt fait de les rectifier et de les approfondir. Muscler ce qu'il lui manquait encore, ça sera un travail de longue haleine, et il s'y attela avec patience.  
Le coach, à vrai dire, était sévère, mais ça le changeait pour le mieux de l'enseignant précédent et de ses méthodes insuffisante… et pas beaucoup de la discipline imposée par les Sœurs, finalement. Il avait déjà l'obéissance soigneusement ancrée en lui, grâce à elles, et heureusement pas le goût de se rebeller. Il était prêt à tout pour devenir un meilleur sportif, et il adorait ce qu'il apprenait là. Ça compensait largement le boulot de merde qu'il devait se coltiner pour payer son abonnement et le reste de ses factures. Il avait trouvé sa voie, pour de vrai, et comptait bien ne pas en dévier.  
Il s'y dépensait à fond et profitait de l'endroit autant que possible. Il aimait l'ambiance, les installations, les autres membres. Le fait qu'il y ait du chauffage et l'accès aux douches illimité jouait, aussi, bien sûr.

Pour couronner le tout, il s'y fit des amis. Oh, il croyait en avoir, à l'orphelinat ; il était populaire, il s'entendait bien avec à peu près tout le monde – sauf quelques connards auxquels il n'avait jamais entièrement pardonné de s'en prendre à Howard s'il n'était pas là pour les recadrer. Mais une fois qu'il l'avait quitté, he bien… c'était du passé désormais. Ceux qui en étaient partis avant lui, il les oublia vite ; ceux qui le quittèrent en même temps que lui tracèrent leur propre route et lui la sienne ; ceux y restaient, bah, ils seraient là encore quelques temps, voilà tout. Même si s'était bien entendu, une fois révolues on n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler ces années de misère, on négligeait donc de se revoir et on perdait le contact. C'était comme ça.  
Là, pour la première fois, il avait des potes qui partageaient sa passion de la boxe, avec qui ça ne le dérangeait pas de passer plus de temps même après les entraînements. Bon, ça l'embêtait qu'on le traîne dans des bars quand il refusait de boire même de la bière et qu'il manquait d'argent de toute façon.  
« Comment ça pas d'alcool ?  
\- Oh allez on ne parle pas de se saouler mais juste un peu de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal.  
\- Non, confessa-t-il, mon père était un ivrogne et ça l'a tué et je ne sais pas quelle est la part d'hérédité là-dedans. »  
Sous la pression, au bout de quelques semaines, il finit par céder et goûter. Il n'aima simplement pas et ne renouvela l'expérience que fort rarement au fil des années suivantes, quand il n'arrivait vraiment pas à esquiver l'obligation sociale sans froisser quelqu'un d'important. Un sponsor qui offrait le champagne pour fêter une victoire, par exemple.

À part ça, ils faisaient des blagues de cul qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, particulièrement quand ils se retrouvaient à moitié à poil dans les vestiaires.  
« Mais tu sors d'où ? lui demanda Steve la troisième fois qu'il mit trop longtemps à réagir.  
\- D'un orphelinat catholique.  
\- Ouais, nota Chris : ça se voit. »  
Ce fut le seul un moment où il éprouva de la gêne dans les douches. Habitué à partager son espace de vie avec une douzaine d'autres garçons pendant toutes ces années d'adolescence passés en dortoir, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de pudeur à malmener. Sauf quand ces jeunes gens là louchèrent sur lui avec un peu trop de curiosité.  
Heh oui, il était intact, et il y avait un seul autre membre dans ce cas ici. Tous les autres étaient coupés au bout.  
He ben zut, estimait Dave : il ne jugeait pas son appartenance à un club sur la présence ou l'absence d'un petit bout de peau. Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune préoccupation là-dessus, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Est-ce que vous le voyiez, lui, détailler les bistouquettes des autres, les jalouser ou les mépriser ? Rien du tout !

Il s'excusa de son ignorance, passant délibérément son apparence sous silence.  
« Désolé si les nonnes ont oublié des bouts de mon éducation. »  
Et, se fendant d'un sourire en coin, il les laissa deviner si les bouts en question concernaient plus son physique que ce qu'il savait… ou ignorait. Ça fit rire un peu, mais ensuite, ayant un peu pitié de lui, ils promirent de compléter cette éducation.

Sauf qu'il restait souvent pantois de ce qu'ils lui sortaient. Il pensa qu'ils exagéraient sans doute beaucoup. Ils parlaient régulièrement d'embrasser des filles à des endroits qui lui faisaient hausser les sourcils d'incrédulité.  
« On te choque ?  
\- Non. Juste surpris. Ça fait tellement de trucs dont j'entends parler pour la première fois, je me demande ce que j'ai loupé d'autre.  
\- Mon pauv' vieux faut rattraper ça !  
\- Quand on aura le temps… »  
Ça n'était pas demain la veille ; Dave était curieux de tout ce savoir étrange qu'il lui manquait, mais pas exactement intéressé pour lui-même, en tout cas pas par la pratique. Il se demandait sincèrement s'ils le faisaient marcher. Ça, du coup, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne répéterait pas à Howard. Pas tant qu'il gardait un doute sur la véracité des choses : il ne prendrait pas le risque de propager des des trucs non vérifiés… et il n'avait aucune envie de vérifier. Si Howard voulait savoir comment marchent les choses de la vie, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour lui apprendre. Dave, lui-même, était trop embarrassé pour ça. Il comptait le préparer à beaucoup de choses dans la vie, mais ça… ça n'était pas sa responsabilité. Pitié ! c'était trop bizarre comme situation.

Et puis rien que pour lui, c'était assez délicat en soi. Il dut plusieurs fois improviser et danser autour des questions pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ignorant ou trop désespéré ou trop détaché non plus et se faire mettre à l'écart. Quand quelque chose le laissait trop perplexe il s'arrangeait pour reformuler les questions et la tourner à la plaisanterie ; par exemple quand on lança un concours de vantardise sur où embrasser les filles ;  
« Attends attends quand tu dis l'endroit le plus bizarre, tu parles d'un lieu où te retrouver avec elle, ou de l'endroit sur son corps où tu mets ta bouche ? »  
Il supposait que c'était la seconde partie, et il n'avait aucune envie d'inventer quoi que ce soit là-dessus, mais du coup, ça les fit tous rire et ils rebranchèrent le sujet sur les filles les plus bizarres qu'ils avaient croisées et qu'ils voudraient embrasser… ou non.  
Il y avait forcément un plaisantin pour suggérer,  
« La bonne sœur qui a élevé Dave !  
\- Elle pratiquait les châtiments corporels ?  
\- Nan. Et puis quand bien même, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'elle réussisse à prouver que c'était ma faute, et puis à m'attraper. »  
Là encore, la saillie les fit tous rire et lui valut sifflets admiratifs et bourrade amicale dans l'épaule.

L'exagération étant souvent de mise, il soupçonnait que tous autant qu'ils étaient, quand ils vantaient leurs exploits, parlaient en fait de leurs fantasmes, mais pourquoi les aurait-ils accusés de mentir ? Il continuait à jouer le jeu.  
Il ne se retrouvait pas du tout dans ce qu'ils décrivaient, mais tant pis. Ça ne lui manquait pas… non, même pas pour s'intégrer. Il écoutait leurs théories avec politesse et espoir d'y trouver un intérêt, mais sans jamais aucun désir de passer à la moindre pratique.

Pour la boxe uniquement il était sérieux et passionné. Tout le reste était secondaire.

Il aimait tellement son club qu'il y traîna Howard, un peu de force. Un jeune garçon avait besoin de se dépenser et d'être encadré… différemment de ce que faisaient les Sœurs. Il parlait d'expérience, pour le coup. Il lui montra donc autre chose que l'internat.  
Howard, malheureusement, n'avait pas envie de s'y investir, clairement pas autant que lui. Il y venait en traînant les pieds et abandonna vite. Il acceptait juste de faire quelques exercices d'échauffement et d'assouplissement, un tout petit peu de musculation, mais plus jamais de boxe en soi. Il n'atteignit jamais le niveau pour qu'on lui fasse commencer de vrais matchs.  
Le coach, dans un accès de générosité, le tolérait : tant pis, tant que son abonnement était payé, il pouvait bien rester dans un coin et observer – ou pas – le reste de la séance en n'ayant participé que le strict minimum.  
Sur son banc de touche, il lisait ses livres de cours, parfois un roman, faisait ses devoirs, rédigeait une dissertation. Parfois il griffonnait, prenant un croquis rapide d'un des lutteurs - il n'avait pas de talent particulier ni même de goût pour le dessin, mais ça l'occupait.  
Quelque part, il était devenu une sorte de mascotte non officielle : le petit frère à MacKenzie - même pas le droit de porter son propre nom - qu'on babysittait les samedis après-midi et parfois les dimanches matins, qui connaissait la théorie, pouvait éventuellement compter les points s'il manquait un arbitre, mais était trop poule mouillée pour se battre sur le ring. Bah. il ne faisait pas une round girl très présentable mais il était mimi quand même dans son genre, après tout, et il n'embêtait personne. Il ne servait même pas de manager à son frère, il était juste là, tranquille, discret.

Il était là d'ailleurs le jour où Dave se mangea son premier KO. Un moment il donnait tout de qu'il avait contre Herb, et puis il se retrouva brusquement étendu sur le tapis sans arriver à se rappeler le compte de points. Le coach penché sur lui, et lui posa calmement quelques questions pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas commotionné. Son adversaire du moment, interrompu, se tenait derrière, visiblement ennuyé par la tournure des événements et ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains toujours gantées. Et donc, Howard, observait ses réactions en silence, avec curiosité mais pas particulièrement d'inquiétude. L'expérience en général fut franchement bizarre.  
Des KOs, Dave en connut plusieurs autres par la suite, mais il s'appliquait à ce que c'en soit le moins possible. Et ils apprirent vite tous les deux à en gérer conséquences si besoin.

Pendant de temps, enfin, il progressait toujours, régulièrement, et commençait à vraiment pouvoir espérer passer pro un des jours.


	4. stress

**Titre :** Frère de famille responsable  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « stress » d'après 15kisses  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série - Dave : 18 ans, Howie : 14 1/2 ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~2400

ooo

Les deux premiers jours où Dave a été assez vieux pour aller vivre sa vie ailleurs alors que Howard restait seul au pensionnat et qu'il s'est retrouvé seul pour la première fois furent exaltants. Il était libre ! Et adulte ! Les deux premières semaines, il commença à accumuler les tracas. Par la suite des deux premiers mois il connut même des moments d'angoisse terribles – comment allait-il s'en sortir, tout seul d'abord, et avec Howard à charge deux jours par semaine à partir de la rentrée scolaire ?

À l'internat, les orphelins participaient aux corvées de nettoyage, mais c'était à peu près tout. Personne ne lui avait appris à vraiment tenir un ménage, faire les courses, la cuisine, équilibrer un budget. Avant de le lâcher dans la nature, on l'aida à trouver son premier appartement, son premier boulot, et pour le reste, il dut se débrouiller à la dure.  
Il avait une piaule minuscule dans un voisinage craignos, mal chauffée, mal éclairée. Le frigo antique fonctionnait mal. Il avait un lit avec un matelas trop mince, le comptoir qui séparait le coin cuisine du reste de la chambre, deux tabourets – dont un passablement bancal – un petit placard – il n'avait pas beaucoup de fringues à y ranger de toute façon donc ça suffisait comme ça – et une salle d'eau minuscule avec une cabine de douche qui avait tendance à fuir, des toilettes à se boucher, et à peine la place pour un lavabo entre les deux – il s'y cognait régulièrement – et les réparations prenaient toujours des longues semaines. C'était à peu près tout, mais le loyer n'était pas cher et il ne pouvait pas se permettre mieux.

Il choisit un travail de livraison avec préférence pour des horaires en soirée, pour se dégager le plus de temps possible en journée à s'entraîner. C'était mieux que de la manutention en usine, dont il aurait été capable aussi, mais qui aurait pu risquer de blesser un de ses précieux muscles et qui lui aurait laissé moins de liberté.

Parmi les dépenses incompressibles, il prit un abonnement dans une salle de sport. Il s'y sentait chez lui : là au moins c'était correctement chauffé, l'eau aussi était chaude et personne ne comptait combien de temps il passait sous la douche, il renforçait sa masse musculaire, affinait sa technique, se créait des contacts, se faisait des amis, et même des rivaux cordiaux qui le poussaient à se dépasser. Il ne rentrait chez lui que pour dormir. Il mangeait sur le pouce, mais se rendit vite compte qu'acheter systématiquement des plats à emporter, ça n'était bon ni pour son équilibre alimentaire ni pour son budget.  
Très vite, il décida de ne chauffer que le weekend, quand Howard venait ; la semaine, il n'était pas là de toute la journée, et la nuit, he ben, avec une bonne couverture ça suffisait. Il rallumait ponctuellement seulement les nuits de grand gel, quand il faisait vraiment, vraiment trop froid.

Il fallait quand même que la chambre soit habitable les weekend pour recevoir Howard. Et prévoir dans son organisation de nourrir deux jours par semaine un adolescent qui n'avait pas encore fini sa croissance.  
Au bout de ces deux premiers mois, à la fin des vacances d'été, quand il fut décidé qu'il pourrait s'occuper de Howard les weekend, il avait le dos à demi démoli et ça faisait deux justifications pour en acheter un second matelas, aussi mince que le premier – il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir mieux de toute façon. En semaine, il empilait les deux et ça allait ; le week-end, ils en avaient un chacun et pour une nuit à la fois c'était bien suffisant.

Dave hésitait régulièrement entre préparer tout de suite Howard aux duretés de la vie mieux que lui l'avait été, et le préserver le plus longtemps possible. Lui avait embrassé ses responsabilités plein pot et pour l'instant, métaphoriques et littéraux, il y avait plus de pains dans la gueule que de caresses.

Il venait le chercher le samedi matin, le raccompagnait le dimanche en fin de journée. De toute cette année, il arriva une seule fois qu'il ne puisse pas venir le chercher un weekend à cause d'un match et Howard bouda. La semaine suivante il prétendit être trop occupé avec ses devoirs à rendre pour pouvoir s'absenter.  
« Sérieux, tu me fais quoi là ? »  
La troisième fois, Dave vexé hésita un peu, vint quand même mais arriva en retard sur son horaire habituel – il n'avait pas fait exprès non plus, mais… bon. Quand il arriva enfin, Howard semblait terrifié par ce qu'il prenait comme une absence de plus – et craignait qu'elle devienne définitive.  
« Ne m'abandonne plus. S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé. Je te promets que je ne t'embêterai pas, mais ne me laisse plus tout seul ici. »

Ensuite, il ne manqua plus qu'un seul autre weekend de façon imprévue – une fois où il fut malade – et il se débrouilla quand même pour prévenir à l'avance la veille qu'il était forcé d'annuler. Les jours de matchs, c'était noté à l'avance et il arrivait tôt et se dépêchait pour le récupérer avant, tant pis si Howard ne s'intéressait pas à la boxe et s'ennuyait dans le public, ou potassait ses bouquins en douce dans un coin.

Vers la fin de l'année, il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas trouver Howard à la sortie du samedi.  
Le surveillant à l'entrée n'avait pas d'explication, ce fut un autre sortant qui la lui lança au passage :  
« À l'infirmerie, il est tombé dans l'escalier.  
\- Tombé ? Ou quelqu'un l'a poussé ? »  
Un de ses anciens camarades qui passait et les entendit, renifla, méprisant ;  
« Heh, McKenzie, fais-lui un peu confiance. Ton frère n'a besoin personne pour se vautrer tout seul sans qu'on ait besoin de l'y aider. »  
Dave, trop inquiet, les abandonna là sans remercier le premier ni corriger le second et se précipita à l'infirmerie, sans se soucier du portier qui prétendant l'arrêtait.

Il y trouva Howard assis sur un des lits, la matrone auprès de lui ; conscient et apparemment pas blessé, mais pâle, les yeux cernés, et agité.  
« Hey. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On m'a dit que tu avais fait une chute.  
\- Je ne suis pas _tombé_. J'ai eu… une sorte de vertige, il a fallu que je m'asseye deux minutes. C'est tout.  
\- Tu as eu une absence, corrigea la matrone. Il n'y avait pas moyen de te faire réagir et ça a duré beaucoup plus que deux minutes. »  
Howard l'ignora complètement, focalisé sur une seule idée :  
« Tu es venu m'emmener ? »  
Dave aurait voulu considérer que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Le regard sévère de l'infirmière le refroidit.  
« Pas si tu es malade, répondit-il avec prudence.  
\- Mais ça va. C'est passé.  
\- Repos toute la journée, ordonna la Sœur.  
\- Oh non ! Mais… je ne suis pas obligé de rester ici pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux très bien aller me reposer chez mon frère ? »  
Ils furent obligés de doucher ses espoirs. Elle n'autoriserait jamais ça et Dave n'avait pas les billes nécessaires pour discuter contre. Il négocia de rester juste une heure et qu'ils aillent faire un tour dans le parc de l'institut, puis qu'ils reviendraient sagement ensuite. L'air frais et le calme lui ferait du bien, non ?

« Allez. Tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Mais rien. Peut-être un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. »

Dave pouvait reconnaître là des symptômes dont il souffrait lui-même régulièrement. Fatigue physique autant que nerveuse… Il était partagé entre la colère envers les Sœurs qui ne le cadraient pas mieux, envers Howard lui-même qui s'obstinait stupidement dans une tâche auto-imposée au-dessus de ses moyens… et la pitié. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'abîmer comme ça, bon sang, pas son petit frère, pas sans rien faire pour tenter de l'aider.  
Il travaillait avec obstination, tous les jours, y compris les weekend. Il emmenait des lectures à faire, des devoirs à rédiger. Le temps qu'il ne consacrait pas à prendre de l'avance dans ses propres études, il faisait encore du tutorat auprès d'autres élèves. Il y passait même ses heures libres.  
Et la seule distraction qu'il s'accordait, c'était relire ce vieux livre de légendes. Dave l'avait lu aussi ; l'épopée des Roitelets était cool et avait de quoi plaire à un ado en mal d'aventure, mais c'était juste ça ; de la fantasy. Que Howard croie dur comme fer à la réalité de cette légende… bah, après tout, tant pis, c'était de son âge, et si ça l'aidait à tenir, il ne dirait rien.

« Alors tu me racontes ce que tu as fait de ta semaine ; »  
il ravala la suite : » pour te mettre dans cet état ? »  
« J'ai déposé mon dossier de candidature la semaine dernière et j'attends la réponse du _college_. Et s'ils ne veulent pas de moi ?  
\- Et c'est ça qui t'angoisse comme ça ? Un, je te fais confiance pour qu'il soit bétonné, pourquoi ils ne voudraient pas ? Et deux, même si ça arrivait, c'est pas si grave. Il te reste un an, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te presser autant pour essayer de sauter cette classe. Tu peux rester là une année de plus, prendre ton temps. Ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de rendre malade pour ça.  
\- Je ne me rends pas malade ! Mais je ne veux pas rester ici. »

Ça aurait pourtant été plus simple qu'il profite le plus longtemps possible du système. À l'orphelinat, Howard était logé, nourri, blanchi, au frais des généreux donateurs et des subventions d'état, et si jamais Dave ne pouvait pas le faire bénéficier d'une sortie le weekend, les Sœurs le gardaient sans sourciller. Mais bon, il comprenait qu'il déteste l'endroit. Lui-même avait prévu de le quitter plus vite que ça et aurait préféré, finalement, avoir un an de plus rien que pour lui. Et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner là.

L'heure écoulée, pourtant, malgré la demande renouvelée de Howard, Dave le raccompagna à l'infirmerie. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emmener cette semaine. Tout ce qu'il obtint, ce fut le droit de regagner son dortoir au lieu d'être confiné là à l'écart… mais surtout loin de ses livres.  
« Tu me promets que tu passes ta journée au calme ?  
\- Oui, oui. »  
Allez. Tout bien réfléchi, il allait en profiter pour relire son livre de contes au lieu de s'acharner sur des programmes de fac avancés, juste cette fois.

Évidemment, Howard s'inquiétait pour rien et fut non seulement reçu, mais bénéficia d'une bourse de mérite. Heureusement, sans ça il n'aurait jamais été capable de payer ses études. Malheureusement, l'organisation de la fac sur l'accueil des étudiants mineurs était pensée en dépit du bon sens.

Il y eut un second été de liberté pour Dave, les dernières vacances que Howard fut forcé de passer encore une fois là, avant de devoir refaire sa vie dehors.

L'année suivante, quand Howard se retrouva dans ce dortoir pour étudiants mineurs pensé de travers, il était obligé de le quitter chaque vendredi soir pour ne revenir que le lundi matin et d'avoir un membre de la famille majeur pour l'accompagner. Ça rendait les choses encore plus compliquées qu'au pensionnat. Jongler entre les alea de son boulot et les horaires fixes du campus agaçait Dave, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait de la chance d'avoir un patron à peu près compréhensif à qui il avait expliqué qu'il était chargé de famille, mais il avait toujours peur de trop tirer sur la corde et de se faire congédier s'il manquait de souplesse. Il s'efforçait toujours d'être à l'heure, mais plusieurs fois, il eut un petit peu de retard, heureusement jamais beaucoup.

L'année civile touchait à sa fin. Décembre s'étirait ; la dernière semaine fut remplie non plus de cours mais des examens de fin de semestre, et puis ensuite ça serait enfin les vacances. Au lieu d'un weekend à la fois, ils allaient devoir passer deux semaines à la file et ça demandait de l'organisation.

Dave récupéra Howard passablement fatigué, mais soulagé d'en avoir fini.  
Il se mit naturellement à la popote ; pour l'instant, c'était encore un vendredi soir ordinaire. Howard n'avait pas voulu fêter spécialement la fin du semestre ; à quoi bon ? Il verrait à la rentrée, quand il aurait ses résultats. Pour le moment, il voulait juste rentrer.  
Et se reposer, visiblement. Tassé sur le lit avec un livre resté fermé posé sur les genoux, il ne répondit aux questions de Dave sur sa semaine et ses projets pour les suivantes que par monosyllabes, puis bientôt plus du tout.  
Depuis le coin cuisine où il s'affairait, Dave finit par se retourner, agacé.  
« Oh, tu me réponds quand je te parle ? »  
Howard s'était endormi sur place, roulé en boule sur le lit. Dave hésita quelques secondes, avant de le secouer. Ça n'était plus l'heure de faire la sieste et il n'allait pas laisser brûler ni refroidir le repas en attendant.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, passant de l'abrutissement à la panique presque instantanément.  
« Oh non ! Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Sept heures et demie déjà.  
\- Le partiel de physique !  
\- Hey. Du calme. Il est sept heures du soir, c'est fini tes partiels, là. »  
Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû, mais Dave rit malgré lui. Howard, cependant, semblait ne même pas l'entendre.  
« Je me suis trompé à la troisième question, geignit-il. Je sais que je me suis trompé. Quel imbécile…  
\- Du calme bon sang. Tu peux plus rien y faire maintenant de toute façon, alors n'y pense plus. Profite des congés puisque t'en as ! Tu devrais faire un peu de sport à partir de demain, tiens, ça te changera les idées.  
\- Il faut que je prenne de l'avance sur le semestre suivant…  
\- Ben tiens. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Howard. Stop. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ta fac du tout ce soir. N'importe quoi d'autre mais pas ça. Tu m'en parleras demain si tu veux, mais juste ce soir, déconnecte. OK ?  
\- OK…  
\- Bon. Tu as faim?  
\- Et comment ! Ça sent rudement bon, d'ailleurs.  
\- Bon, j'aime mieux ça. Allez, à l'attaque. »


	5. les ficelles attachées

**Titre :** Une place dans ce monde  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie, quelques OCs  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _rope_ " d'après 15kisses (corde/ficelle)  
 **Avertissements :** un peu de crade  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série - Dave, 18/19 ans  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~2000

ooo

Dave aimait son club. Le reste de sa vie à côté pouvait à moitié nul, ou même complètement nul, quand il s'y retrouvait, là tout allait bien.  
Les cordes du ring y formaient un espace délimité auquel tout son monde se réduisait le temps d'un combat, concentré à fond sur ce qu'il y faisait. Il éprouvait envers son coach un respect total qui frisait l'adoration. En fin de carrière, Mr Lawrence était un peu bourru mais enseignait encore avec passion à ses élèves, en tout cas aux meilleurs d'entre eux, sans se lasser. Et il apprenait tellement ! Sur la théorie comme sur la pratique, et aussi tous les détails à côté sur les tenants et aboutissants d'une carrière professionnelle. Il fit de lui rapidement un excellent boxeur.  
Oui, c'était bien là où il voulait être, c'était bien ça qu'il voulait être.

Les camarades aussi partageaient quantité de machins plus ou moins utiles avec lui, qu'il écoutait toujours avec attention avant de les trier. Et pas juste sur les filles qu'ils se vantaient de séduire, mais des trucs et des astuces sur la vie quotidienne, sur le fonctionnement du club, les ententes tacites en plus du règlement édicté par le coach, des ficelles pour se faciliter l'entraînement…  
Ce furent eux qui le renseignèrent sur où et comment se procurer son propre scooter pas cher mais suffisamment solide pour ne plus dépendre de celui des livraisons au restau' qu'il n'était pas exactement censé emprunter hors des heures de services.  
Une paire d'années plus tard, quand il envisagerait de s'acheter une vraie moto, ils lui conseillèrent de plutôt prendre directement une bagnole. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix disponible dans ses prix et ses attentes, c'est un peu par hasard qu'il se retrouva avec son Impala bleue, mais une fois qu'il apprit à s'arranger, et l'adora presque instantanément.

Sans aller jusqu'à démolir le portrait, parce que ça ne se faisait pas hors du ring ou en défense suite à une attaque directe, il engueula vertement celui qui se mêla d'apprendre à Howard comment simuler de manière crédible une blessure un jour où il avait un peu trop visiblement envie d'être n'importe où sauf là. C'était déjà pas beau de mentir, alors tricher comme ça ! Et si au lieu de ça il se blessait pour de vrai, hein ?  
Pendant ce temps le principal concerné boudait sur son coin de banc derrière un manuel scolaire, prétextant qu'il avait un devoir très important à préparer et pas de temps à perdre là-dessus.  
« Oh, allez. Ça te fera du bien de te dépenser un peu, de t'aérer la tête en ne pensant justement plus à ça, et tu as largement le temps d'étudier ce soir quand on rentrera. »  
Bon, d'accord, à la base il l'avait un peu recruté de force, mais hey,  
« C'est pas comme si je t'attachais et te traînais ici au bout d'une laisse ! »  
mais il n'avait pas le choix pour autant. Si c'était ça où rester à l'orphelinat…

En plus, le club lui faisait du bien ! Howard pouvait toujours ronchonner et prétendre le contraire, mais les jours où il était bien luné il pouvait sauter à la corde indéfiniment ou presque. C'était peut-être un gringalet sans grande motivation, mais il fallait lui reconnaître une chose : il avait une bonne coordination œil/main, quand il acceptait de commencer il faisait preuve de persévérance, et son endurance se construisait de manière constante. Il n'aimait toujours pas ça, d'accord, mais il le faisait correctement.  
En revanche il ne mit jamais beaucoup de conviction à s'acharner dans le sac de frappe. Ça lui aurait pourtant permis de se défouler au lieu d'accumuler la frustration en-dedans… et il ne s'habitua jamais non plus aux exercices en duo. Apprendre à voir venir les coups et les parer à temps lui aurait beaucoup bénéficié, mais non, il bloquait toujours là-dessus.  
Il renonçait toujours vite et préférait rester dans un coin ensuite.

Son manque de motivation et le fait que sa présence ici soit plus forcée que volontaire entraînèrent de temps en temps de mauvaises plaisanteries. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas bosser mais qu'il était quand même là, il devrait donner un coup de main sur tout le reste, donc pourquoi pas le charger de faire toute la lessive… et s'il veut se faire oublier au sous-sol on pourrait carrément l'aider en l'y attachant, hm ?  
Blague à part, la moitié des membres profitaient de la buanderie. Le lave-linge commun, en théorie, était là pour leurs serviettes et les tenues de sport si on saignait dessus au cours d'un matche. En pratique, l'un ou l'autre casait toujours un peu plus de lessive personnelle, du petit linge, sa tenue de sport entière après avoir bien sué dedans, pour éviter de payer la laverie automatique quand on n'avait pas assez de sous. Le coach fermait les yeux là-dessus, sur ça et d'autres combines.  
En revanche, il gueulait s'ils cognaient trop dans le distributeur de sodas pour en faire tomber des canettes sans payer. Il y avait une marge de tolérance à ne pas dépasser sinon ils finiraient par le retirer. Et puis zut, ils n'étaient pas censés se gaver de trucs sucrés en premier lieu ! les boissons énergisantes, à petites doses, les boissons pour sportifs, s'ils avaient confiance dedans, ok, mais les sodas… bah, tant pis pour eux s'ils pourrissaient leurs dents et leurs niveaux de sucre.

Ils avaient toujours des trucs sur comment faire des économies, notamment sur la bouffe… et parfois leurs tuyaux étaient pourris. Notamment, ce qui était fiable en termes de dates d'expiration ou pas. Les salauds. Ou les abrutis, il ne savait pas trop. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû les écouter là-dessus.

Un moindre mal, c'est que ça se produisit un jour de semaine et qu'au moins Howard n'était pas là pour être témoin de ça.  
Ce jour-là, l'idée de sauter à la corde lui sembla d'emblée très, très mauvaise. Il préféra éviter tout ce qui risquait de secoue trop… mais ça ne suffit pas. Jamais encore il n'avait perdu par abandon, même dans les entraînements les plus basiques. Aux points, oui, ou si le coach arrêtait l'exercice en estimant la démonstration suffisante. Pour la première fois de sa vie il dut demander grâce.  
« Non, pas de crochet au foie ! »

Et sans bien se rappeler comment il avait quitté le ring, il se retrouva à embrasser la déesse de porcelaine. Bon, c'était des trucs qui arrivaient. De temps en temps. C'était la honte sur le moment mais c'était pas si grave en soi. Malheureusement ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Victime ensuite de crampes terribles, il dut se hisser sur le trône et arracher son short en catastrophe puis juste subir, horrifié. Il ne sentait même plus le mouvement, entendait seulement ce qui coulait sans pouvoir retenir quoi que ce soit. Puis il resta encore plusieurs minutes immobile, toujours plié en deux, à se demander si c'est enfin fini, s'il n'y aurait vraiment plus rien… et s'il allait avoir la force se relever.  
Il avait l'impression affreuse d'être au bout du rouleau, de s'être complètement vidé, dévidé, de n'avoir plus rien en-dedans ni aucune énergie.  
Il tâtonna pour actionner la chasse, se laissa glisser à terre. Il était trempé de sueur froide, grelottait, et pourtant le contact du carrelage froid lui faisait du bien. C'était solide. Il ne tomberait pas plus bas.

« Oh. McKenzie. Tu trafiques quoi ?  
\- Coach.  
\- Vingt minutes de pause tu trouves pas que ça commence à faire beaucoup ? »  
Dave s'efforça de se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas aller loin, ni même se déplier vraiment, mais plutôt que rester roulé en boule sur le sol, il pouvait au moins se hisser en position assise, quitte à serrer toujours les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Le coach se pencha sur lui, sévère.  
« Fais voir tes yeux…  
» …bon ça va. T'es pas du genre à te planquer dans les toilettes pour t'envoyer un rail ou quelque chose comme ça, hm ?  
\- Quoi ? »  
L'idée même que qui que soit puisse faire des trucs pareils ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant. Mais alors qu'on puisse le soupçonner lui !  
Son étonnement parlait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas douter de son honnêteté, mais le coach le regardait plus avec pitié, en fait. Dave eut honte de sa naïveté.

« Et je ne vais pas te demander ce qui s'est passé, c'est assez évident comme ça. N'empêche, tu peux pas rester ici comme ça. »  
Dave se força à déplier les jambes, toujours tremblantes. Sa propre faiblesse le terrifiait, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir.  
« Coach, si je me lève je tombe.  
\- Va quand même falloir. Allez, vas prendre l'air. »  
L'attrapant par le bras, il le hissa et le remit debout.  
Dave vacilla un peu mais tint bon.  
« Garde les yeux fixés sur ton objectif, marche droit sans t'arrêter, oh, et si tu dois gerber fais ça dans le caniveau pas devant l'entrée du club. Ok ? go ! »

Il traversa la salle surchauffée comme un automate, sans voir ni entendre grand' chose, entre un voile gris et des sifflements d'oreille, mais il atteignit la sortie sans problème et réussit même à aller s'asseoir sans tomber. La sueur glacée qui l'inondait n'avait pas fini de sécher, mais l'air froid dehors le revigorait.  
Il frissonna de nouveau, sans arriver à savoir s'il avait vraiment froid ou pas.

Le coach le rejoignit, voulant s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup. Il lui posa son propre blouson sur les épaules et lui tendit une canette.  
« Tiens, t'as gagné un coca. »  
Dave remercia automatiquement, mais hésita avant d'accepter effectivement.  
« Euh. Ça va pas me rendre encore plus malade ?  
\- Bien sûr que non voyons ! mais d'où tu sors ? …ah oui c'est vrai. »  
La blague récurrente de l'orphelinat catholique qui ne leur avait pas appris grand' chose de la vie, était franchement lourde à force.  
« Sérieusement. C'était un médicament à la base. Les bulles devraient te faire du bien à l'estomac, l'acidité va ronger ce que tu n'arrives pas à digérer et désinfecter le reste, et puis tu vas besoin du sucre pour te requinquer. Pour une fois… Tes nonnes traitaient ça de boisson du diable ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?  
\- Plus ou moins. »  
Un peu maladroitement, Dave ouvrit sa canette. Il aurait préféré un verre d'eau d'abord, mais tant pis.  
« De la part de ton premier de la classe de frère je comprendrais d'y croire encore, mais je pensais que toi tu en savais un peu plus.  
\- J'apprends, Coach, j'apprends.  
\- Ouais. Lui on en tirera rien mais toi si tu ne me refais jamais ce coup pendant un vrai match tu as tes chances.  
\- J'espère. J'y travaille. »  
L'acidité et les bulles de la première gorgée le firent grimacer mais il s'efforça d'avaler quand même.  
« Si t'étais pas obligé de te le traîner comme un boulet…  
\- Oui. Mais c'est mon frère. …'scusez-moi. »  
Il recracha la deuxième gorgée, regrettant de n'avoir pas pu se rincer la bouche correctement avant de commencer à boire.  
« Bois tout quand même.  
\- Oui Coach. »  
Le reste de la canette passa, une gorgée après l'autre. À la moitié, il dut reconnaître qu'effectivement, ça lui faisait du bien. Là-dessus comme sur beaucoup d'autres choses, le coach avait raison. Mais concernant l'existence de Howard, c'était tout, il n'y avait pas de discussion possible là-dessus. Il faisait partie de sa vie, point final.


	6. besoin d' un coup de main

**Titre :** Une excuse en béton (il n'a pas fait exprès !)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Howard & Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _help_ " d'après 15kisses (aide)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série - Howie : 15 ans 1/2  
 **Nombre de mots :** 3500

oOo

Howard ne s'est jamais bien rappelé comment l'accident est arrivé, exactement. Une minute, il était en train de taper gauchement dans un sac de frappe et de s'énerver dessus parce que c'était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Son bras partait régulièrement de travers, il manquait de force, c'était long, répétitif, ennuyeux, fatigant. À se demander franchement pourquoi Dave et les autres adoraient ça, eux.  
Et puis tout à coup il s'est retrouvé par terre, roulé en boule contre le mur, serrant sa main endolorie.  
Il sait qu'il a senti quelque chose craquer, mais plus à quel moment ni contre quoi. Il suppose qu'il raté son mouvement de façon spectaculaire, après y avoir mis trop de force ; il a glissé, emporté par son élan, et cogné violemment, mais il ne sait pas contre quoi exactement : le mur derrière, ou le sol ? Il est tombé, en tout cas, et il s'est mal ramassé, mais est-ce que c'était la cause ou la conséquence du choc...  
Il a vu des étoiles et s'est fait peur en se relevant, quand tout s'est mis à tourner autour de lui. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il fasse une seconde chute ! Mais il n'allait pas rester par terre indéfiniment et finir par attirer l'attention sur lui. Déjà qu'on commençait à le regarder bizarrement...  
« Hey. Ça va ? »  
Il répondit une platitude quelconque et se dirigea à pas aussi mesurés que possible vers les sanitaires. D'abord, il avait besoin de se réfugier dans un endroit calme et isolé, loin de tous les boxeurs, de l'éclairage violent et des bruits continus de la grande salle. Ensuite, il fit couler longuement de l'eau froide sur sa main. Il n'y avait pas de plaie à nettoyer, pas de brûlure à apaiser, mais il espérait que le froid engourdirait quand même la douleur qui y pulsait.  
Ce fut peine perdue, ou alors ça empêcha seulement que ça devienne encore nettement pire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, malgré la tentative, sa main était rouge, enflée, et toujours douloureuse.  
Et quelqu'un, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir, vint demander ce qu'il trafiquait. Si ç'avait été Dave, il aurait sans doute eu honte qu'il vienne le materner, mais, comme c'était un membre quelconque, un de ceux qui tapait sur un sac voisin du sien pendant l'exercice, ça l'agaça seulement. Ça valait probablement mieux. Et il renonça donc à cet effort inutile.  
Il ne pouvait cependant pas reprendre l'entraînement pour autant : il était incapable d'utiliser correctement sa main. C'était impossible de fermer le poing, et donc de continuer à frapper quoi que ce soit, mais également de tenir la poignée d'une corde, ou à peu près n'importe quoi d'autre. Il passa donc la fin de la séance assis sur un banc à bouder et à essayer de ne pas laisser voir à quel point il s'était fait mal. C'était franchement trop bête comme situation, il essayait encore d'en nier la gravité.  
Il aurait dû, évidemment, aller trouver le coach et demander à ce qu'il examine sa main. Il n'osa pas. La honte d'avoir échoué de manière aussi minable à un exercice basique le retint, et puis il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

La fin de journée s'éternisa, et les choses se compliquèrent encore quand elle fut enfin finie. Se changer, se doucher, se rhabiller alors que sa main dominante refusait de coopérer fut déjà assez difficile en soi.  
Dave remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il essaya de noyer le poisson.  
« He ben ? Pourquoi tu tires la tronche comme ça ?  
\- J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps ici, ronchonna-t-il, avec encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'il n'aurait dû.  
\- Pourtant tu t'améliores, tu sais. »  
Il répondit par un grognement. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à débattre de ce sujet ce soir. Il voulait juste rentrer et se tenir bien tranquille.  
Se tenir à l'arrière du scooter se révéla encore plus compliqué. Dave lui jeta bien un regard soupçonneux, mais n'insista pas.

Il n'avait besoin que d'une main pour manger une tranche de pizza, bon, mais de toute façon la douleur lui coupait l'appétit donc le dîner ne s'éternisa pas de son côté.  
Il ne mentit pas vraiment quand il prétendit avoir passé une mauvaise semaine, être fatigué et préférer se coucher tôt. Il en faisait toujours un peu trop pour ses cours, et ce samedi après-midi comptait dans la semaine écoulée, après tout. Il espérait qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout irait mieux.  
Mais il passa une mauvaise nuit, se réveilla plusieurs fois entre des périodes de sommeil agité. Au matin, il n'était pas reposé du tout, et un vilain hématome ornait le dos de sa main, formant même une bosse. La douleur s'étendait jusqu'au coude désormais, il avait le poignet raidi de crampes. Il n'était toujours pas capable de bouger les doigts. Si Dave ne remarquait rien, ça serait un miracle... occupé comme il était chaque matin à préparer le petit déjeuner et vérifier son sac de sport, avait-il une chance qu'il ne lui prête pas attention ?

« Dis donc tu as mauvaise mine ce matin. Et je t'ai entendu t'agiter cette nuit. Tu as fait des cauchemars ou quelque chose ? »  
...Évidemment, il allait le remarquer.  
« Pas que je me souvienne. »  
Même à lui, sa voix sembla fortement diminuée par la fatigue.  
« Mais je crois que j'ai dû mal dormir, » concéda-t-il.

Comme il tenait son bras blessé serré contre lui et faisait de son mieux pour éviter de le bouger trop pour essayer de garder la douleur en respect, Dave se méprit sur son attitude. Et s'inquiéta, bien sûr, mais, focalisé sur autre chose, il ne remarqua pas le bleu sur sa main, suffisamment cachée.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as mal au ventre ? »  
Il répondit par un vague grognement ; ça voulait dire non, mais ça n'était pas très clair. Comme il n'avait pas d'appétit ce matin – il avait trop mal, il était trop fatigué pour ça – Dave put continuer à le croire malade à la place.

« Ça ira quand même pour le club ? Tu peux pas rester ici tout seul... »  
Il hausse son épaule valide ;  
« On fera avec. »

Une fois au club, Dave partit immédiatement s'entraîner de son côté, le laissant avec le seul conseil d'aller dire au coach si vraiment il ne se sentait pas bien. Ils ne jouaient pas du tout au même niveau tous les deux et il ne le croiserait presque pas de toute la matinée. Il se croyait tranquille de ce côté.  
Il était encore dans le vestiaire, à se demander s'il aurait le courage de se changer alors qu'il avait déjà eu bien assez de mal comme ça à s'habiller une première fois plus tôt ce matin, quand le coach débarqua, trouvant qu'il mettait vraiment trop de temps. Et à lui en revanche, sa blessure de lui échappa pas.  
« Bon Junior, c'est pour aujourd'hui pour demain ? ...mais ! t'as un bleu énorme ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »  
Pendant au moins deux longues secondes, il envisagea de mentir ouvertement, prétendre ne pas savoir, que ça soit arrivé comme ça pendant la nuit... il n'en eut pas l'énergie.  
« C'est le sac de frappe qui a gagné, hier, finalement.  
\- Tss. Bon, fais voir ça de plus près. »

Il lui palpa brièvement le dos de la main, passant seulement le bout du doigt le long des os, mais ça suffit à lui tirer un sifflement de douleur.  
« C'est probablement cassé. Tu ferais bien d'aller faire examiner ça au plus vite. »  
Cassé ! À cause d'une simple chute ! Mais ça n'était pas possible. Un dimanche, la seule solution serait d'aller aux urgences, mais à quoi bon ? Ça n'était pas urgent justement, et si c'était pour attendre des heures et des heures... Et, même s'il n'osa pas formuler sa crainte à haute voix, il n'était pas certain que l'assurance du pensionnat le couvre pour un accident arrivé à l'extérieur. Plus encore, il craignait que si les Sœurs apprenaient qu'un accident était arrivé alors qu'il était sous la garde de son frère, elles lui interdisent désormais ces sorties en sa compagnie.  
Surtout, s'il allait à l'hôpital maintenant, et que ça durait trop longtemps, voire pire, qu'ils le gardaient, qu'est-ce que Dave dirait aux Sœurs ensuite, hein ?

Ça pouvait bien attendre l'infirmerie de l'internat, au point où il en était. Le coach secoua la tête, n'insista pas ; il lui banda la main pour éviter que les os bougent et que l'hématome s'étende plus, et le dispensa officiellement d'entraînement. Restait à attendre plusieurs heures que la matinée se passe, que Dave finisse le sien.

À la pause seulement, il osa aller le retrouver... gardant les mains croisées derrière le dos.  
« He ben t'en tires une tête. Ça s'arrange vraiment pas on dirait.  
\- Hm. Tu... tu crois que tu pourrais me ramener au pensionnat plus tôt, ce soir ? »  
D'habitude, il restait le plus tard possible. Au contraire, ce jour-là, il préférait y être de retour dès l'ouverture du créneau.  
« Tu te sens si mal ?  
\- J'ai oublié un livre dont j'ai besoin pour finir ma compo. »  
À la vérité, celle à laquelle il pensait était à rendre la semaine suivante seulement et il comptait la faire plus tard de toute façon, mais elle lui servait d'excuse s'il comptait finalement prendre de l'avance dessus.  
« Tu sais que si ça va pas tu peux le dire hein. C'est pas une honte et je ne t'en voudrai pas.  
\- Je voudrais juste rentrer tôt. S'il te plaît ? »  
Dave ne discuta pas plus. Il n'aimait pas écourter sa séance d'entraînement mais il accepta : il aimait encore moins qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son petit frère.

Dès que possible, il défit son bandage. Ça ne changeait pas grand' chose de toute façon, et il préférait que personne ne le voie.

Même une fois de retour, il s'obligea à attendre encore une longue heure de plus avant de claquer la porte du dortoir et de se traîner enfin à l'infirmerie. Il servit à la Sœur un demi mensonge, comme quoi il avait heurté le mur et ça faisait mal : c'était la stricte vérité, il omit simplement de préciser depuis combien de temps.  
L'infirmière examina sa main rapidement, avec ce qu'il prit pour de la rudesse, et confirma le diagnostic du coach sportif : probablement cassé. Mais ça n'était pas possible de s'en occuper un dimanche soir, il faudrait patienter sagement jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle lui administra un léger calmant, qui n'apaisa que très partiellement la douleur. Sœur Philippa n'était pas cruelle, mais l'internat manquait de moyens, ses méthodes étaient quelque peu dépassées, et sans doute, elle avait appris au fil de longues années de carrière à prendre de la distance avec toutes les misère de ses petits patients, sans quoi elle n'en finirait plus.  
Il passa une seconde nuit affreuse. Quand elle le tira du lit aux aurores le lundi pour aller enfin se faire examiner, il s'était rarement senti aussi vaseux. Le sens du temps qui passait et les détails non essentiels lui échappaient de plus en plus. À part sa main toujours douloureuse, il ne ressentait plus grand' chose. Il se rappelle, objectivement, qu'il a passé une radio, et sait qu'on a programmé ensuite l'intervention pour réaligner son métacarpe fracturé. Mais tout était tellement flou... il n'était même pas sûr de savoir où exactement on l'envoya se faire opérer.

« Tu dis que c'est arrivé au club de boxe ? La fracture habituelle chez les boxeurs c'est plutôt le dernier doigt, de l'autre côté.  
\- He ben je ne dois vraiment pas être un bon boxeur, si je rate même ça, voilà tout. Est-ce que... ça va me poser problème par la suite pour écrire ?  
\- Normalement non. Ton doigt lui-même est intact, c'est juste dans la main. »

Il se rappelle que quelqu'un lui a expliqué rapidement les détails de l'intervention :  
« Ta fracture est déplacée et c'est trop délicat à manipuler de l'extérieur alors il va falloir ouvrir. On va faire ça sous sédation légère et anesthésie locale, inciser ici, remettre les os bien en place, refermer et plâtrer. Rien de compliqué ni de bien long. Tu ne devrais même pas garder de cicatrice trop visible par la suite. »  
Il demanda si on pouvait l'anesthésier tout de suite, dans ce cas.  
« Ah non, ça n'est pas possible. Pas autant à l'avance. Ça te fait très mal ?  
\- C'est surtout que ça dure. C'est pénible à force.  
\- À force..?  
\- Vous ne direz rien aux Sœurs ? Je veux dire, le secret médical s'applique même si je suis mineur ?  
\- Dans la plupart des cas oui. Mais si j'ai des raisons de croire que tu es en danger immédiat, je devrai en référer aux autorités compétentes.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Les services de protection de l'enfance.  
\- Non. Non ! Elles m'interdiraient de voir mon frère. Ça n'est pas sa faute, c'était un accident bête.  
\- Si quelqu'un te maltraite...  
\- Pas du tout. Mais. Ça date de samedi en fait. S'il vous plaît. Je suis tellement fatigué d'avoir mal, je n'en peux plus...  
\- Bon. Je vais voir ce qu'on t'a déjà donné, il y a combien de temps, et ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. »

Et puis ensuite, il avait fallu attendre encore, parce qu'entre les interventions de routine et les urgences le planning des salles d'opération n'était pas toujours exact. On l'avait préparé, drogué, et laissé à somnoler indéfiniment sur un brancard en salle pré-op. Entre le manque de sommeil et la médication un peu forte, il se sentait flotter. La douleur était toujours là, quelque part, mais comme détachée, loin, et cachée derrière une sorte de brouillard. Il avait la sensation de s'enfoncer, de plus en plus profond.  
Ses paupières trop lourdes se fermèrent toutes seules. Il entendait encore les bruits de la salle, des allées et venues, des bouts de conversation prononcés ; il comprenait chaque mot l'un après l'autre mais aucune phrase complète. Il essaya de se les répéter mentalement, mais il les oubliait tous aussitôt.  
Des images de l'environnement hospitalier se reconstituaient toutes seules dans son esprit, générées par les bruits ambiants et son imagination. Au milieu de ses hallucinations confuses, il sentit très distinctement une femme blonde venir se pencher sur lui et déposer un baiser.  
Il se dit obscurément qu'il était en train de se noyer et qu'il devrait sans doute paniquer, mais non, il continuait à s'enfoncer calmement dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on le secoue, un peu brutalement.  
« Allez jeune homme, on se réveille, maintenant. »  
Émergeant avec difficulté de sa torpeur, il essaya de demander si ça y était, l'intervention était finie.  
« Non justement, on t'y emmène. Enfin si l'anesthésiste l'autorise, tu as l'air un peu plus parti que tu ne devrais à ce stade. »  
Ça expliquait sans doute les hallucinations. Il se sentit frissonner. Ses yeux le brûlaient, sans qu'il sache trop si c'était la fatigue toujours présente ou des larmes indues qui pointaient.  
« Parti comment ?  
\- Soit qu'on t'a donné un léger surdosage, soit que tu as métabolisé tes médicaments plus vite que prévu, tu as réagi un peu violemment. »  
Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Mais fonctionnait quand même. À nouveau en tout cas.  
« Vous m'avez mis en overdose de morphine ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
\- Non, non. Ça n'est que de la codéine et tu n'es pas en overdose. On te surveille pour ça, justement.  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a du me faire dû bouche à bouche ?  
\- Ça non ! Ta saturation en oxygène est un tout petit peu basse mais rien qui mérite une ventilation artificielle, et quand bien même, ça serait fait au masque.  
\- ...j'ai cru que ma mère était là à un moment.  
\- Oui ? C'est ton lycée qui t'a envoyé ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tes parents ont dû être prévenus et elle va sans doute venir te voir bientôt.  
\- Non. Elle est décédée quand j'avais huit ans.  
\- Oh. Oh, je suis désolée. »  
L'infirmière parcourut son dossier, désemparée par sa méprise.  
« La personne référente à prévenir en cas de besoin... mon dieu, c'est un institut religieux qui agit _in loco parentis_ pour toi ? Tu n'as personne d'autre ?  
\- Mon frère.  
\- Je n'ai pas ses coordonnées là-dedans. Tu veux qu'on le prévienne ?  
\- ...non. Il ne faut pas l'inquiéter. Ni le déranger inutilement. »  
Il voudrait pourtant. Il préférerait mille fois la présence solide de Dave au fantôme de sa mère, mais à quoi bon ? Dave n'avait pas que ça à faire, de lui tenir la main... l'autre main... pendant des heures. Il eut envie de pleurer et la réprima. Il blâma pour cela la fatigue et les médicaments.

De l'opération en soi, il ne garde aucun souvenir. Il sait qu'après, il a encore passé plusieurs heures à somnoler de nouveau en salle de réveil, et que Sœur Philippa est revenue pour le ramener à l'internat en toute fin de journée. Une journée entière de sa vie avait disparu dans les limbes.

C'est seulement à partir du mardi matin que sa mémoire fonctionna à nouveau correctement.  
Il fallut qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller pour vivre temporairement avec une seule main. À quinze ans et demi, on fait preuve d'adaptabilité.

S'habiller, c'était un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais il réussit, avec un peu d'obstination, à manœuvrer les boutons. Il avait plus de dextérité dans la main gauche qu'il n'aurait supposé, finalement.  
Nouer sa cravate, en revanche, ça le dépassait. Il fut autorisé à s'en passer pour les semaines à venir, mais, les jours qui suivirent, à force d'obstination, il finit quand même par trouver une façon de faire avec. Pas question de s'afficher tout débraillé !  
Nouer ses lacets, à sa grande frustration, c'était aussi bien difficile.  
Manger tout seul, ça dépendait du menu, de s'il n'y avait rien de trop dur à découper. Quelle humiliation de devoir avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour aider à ça ! On ne servait rien trop compliqué à l'orphelinat, mais quand même, au cours de ses longues semaines de plâtre, il y eut plusieurs fois de la viande trop coriace.  
Écrire, malgré tous ses efforts, c'était quand même trop compliqué. Ses doigts, avec leur base prise dans le plâtre, étaient immobilisés trop solidement pour lui permettre de tenir un stylo. De la main gauche, il parvint à force à tracer des chiffres, mais lentement et maladroitement ; des lettres lisibles, non.  
Pour rattraper les cours du moment, il copierait les notes d'un camarade plus tard, après avoir retrouvé la mobilité de sa main. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter attentivement en classe et essayer de tout retenir de tête même s'il ne pouvait rien noter. Pour rédiger des devoirs dont il n'estimait pas être dispensé, il voudrait pouvoir se débrouiller seul, mais il fallut lui assigner un secrétaire de rédaction, ce qui le vexa grandement. Mais si le camarade en profita pour recopier ses raisonnements pour son propre devoir, ça n'était pas son problème.  
Et les hormones qui le travaillaient de temps en temps ? D'habitude il choisissait de toute façon de les ignorer le plus longtemps possible. Il fit un effort de volonté supplémentaire.

En fin de semaine il s'était déjà habitué à son bras en écharpe. Il retrouva Dave qui lui n'était pas au courant du tout.  
« Wouah. Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
\- Je me suis cogné.  
\- Quelqu'un t'a frappé ? Écrasé la main ?  
\- Mais non. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'imaginer tout de suite le pire ?  
\- Excuse-moi mais après la dernière fois où...  
\- Oui ben ça n'arrive pas systématiquement non plus.  
\- ...He ben au moins tu as un excuse en béton – enfin en plâtre – pour rester sur le banc de touche.  
\- Ouais, un mois et demi. »

Ça prit trois mois au total en fait, en comptant le temps de récupération musculaire par la suite. C'était impossible de reprendre le sport dès le déplâtrage, ses doigts ayant perdu trop de force de n'avoir plus servi si longtemps. Et même quand il commença à les remuscler, c'était encore trop risqué. Il n'en avait pas envie d'ailleurs, et l'esquiva le plus longtemps possible.  
Non, il n'avait pas fait exprès non plus, de se blesser ainsi, il s'en serait bien passé à vrai dire, mais puisqu'il avait cette excuse, effectivement, que la boxe c'était décidément trop dangereux pour lui, autant qu'il en profite...  
(Il ne garda aucune séquelle heureusement. Comme promis par le chirurgien, les os étaient parfaitement réalignés et ressoudés, il ne perdit rien en dextérité, et la cicatrice s'estompa rapidement.)


	7. accident

**Titre :** Un bête accident  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** hurt/comfort  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _mishap_ » d'après 15kisses (accident)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série - Dave : 19/20 ans, Howie 16/17  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~2400

oOo

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Dave d'avoir plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Pour qu'il ne soit pas là à l'heure où il était censé récupérer son frère pour le weekend, c'est qu'il s'était produit un incident grave. Il n'était pas du genre à oublier. Si un obstacle se mettait en travers de sa route, dans ces cas-là, il le contournait en vitesse. Une course à l'autre bout de la ville ? Il y avait toujours moyen de l'échanger avec un collègue. Un embouteillage monstrueux qui lui barrait le passage ? Il se faufilait par des chemins alternatifs.  
Une heure entière de retard, c'était bien trop. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Howard était déjà persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal et que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, mais il lui fallut guetter un moment opportun pour feinter et échapper au surveillant. La pluie froide de novembre rendait tout morose à l'extérieur. L'heure tardive, le ras-le-bol général de cette tâche ingrate et de ce temps pourri, un bruit de moteur dehors gronda alors qu'il était occupé à faire signer un autre tuteur ;  
« Ah c'est mon frère, j'y vais, bon weekend ! »  
Il savait pertinemment que c'était une autre moto, mais courut quand même. Et ne s'arrêta pas.  
Il était moins isolé sur ce campus qu'il n'avait été à l'internat, il y avait des bus qui le ramèneraient vers le centre-ville au besoin, même si à cette heure tardive ça n'était pas recommandé. Il ne voulait pas attendre le prochain passage, trop long. Il préférait courir.  
Il pouvait aller directement à la pizzeria où Dave travaillait et l'attendre sur place, mais c'était loin et il faudrait soit attendre le bus un bon quart d'heure soit marcher directement, dans tous les cas se faire tremper en chemin. Ou il pouvait prendre le risque de téléphoner et demander de ses nouvelles, et peut-être mettre son patron en colère contre lui.

Il trouva une cabine en état de fonctionnement, réunit ce qu'il avait de monnaie, et appela. Il connaissait le numéro par cœur.  
Il se présenta, s'excusa pour le dérangement, et demanda. On le fit attendre.  
La pluie redoublait et battait les vitres de la cabine.  
« McKenzie ? Il a été renversé en scooter, il est à l'hosto. »  
Ensuite, Howard ne se souvient plus bien du reste succint de la conversation. Seulement qu'il s'est remis à courir. Il savait que c'était une réaction illogique, voire complètement stupide, que ça ne changerait rien : si Dave était mort, à quoi bon ? S'il était blessé, ça ne serait pas sa présence qui l'aiderait. Mais si c'était grave, s'il était à l'agonie, si vraiment les minutes comptaient... Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça. Il voulait être à ses côtés le plus vite possible, et il n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour le rejoindre. Heureusement que Dave avait insisté pour qu'il travaille son endurance...  
Il se rendait à peine compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, des autres piétons qu'il évitait, des flaques qu'il n'essayait même pas de sauter. Les mêmes pensées angoissées tournaient sans relâche dans sa tête. Il glissa sur une plaque d'égout mouillée, se cogna le genou, se releva d'un seul mouvement et continua à courir.  
Il savait abstraitement que le trajet lui prendrait vingt longues, longues minutes, mais il n'avait plus la notion du temps ni des distances. Arrivé devant les urgences, il était quand même à bout de souffle et il dut se forcer à s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre haleine avant de pouvoir aller demander à l'accueil.

« Non non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide moi-même ; je cherche mon frère. On m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident de la route et qu'on l'avait amené ici.  
\- Alors voyons ça...  
\- McKenzie, Dave, septembre...  
\- Trauma léger, box 2. Au fond du couloir, sur la gauche. »

Howard remercia et longea le couloir d'un pas mal assuré. Après sa course folle, il avait les jambes un peu flageolantes. Il doubla plusieurs brancards stationnés, essayant de ne pas regarder leurs occupants et d'imaginer Dave à leur place. De l'autre côté d'un rideau, il entendit sa voix de Dave qui gueulait... de colère, pas de douleur.  
« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, il faut absolument que j'aille chercher mon frère à l'école ! Il est encore mineur et il n'a pas le droit de sortir sans autorisation. Non on n'a personne d'autre qui puisse s'en charger ! »  
Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où frapper alors il écarta simplement un peu le rideau pour s'annoncer.  
« Dave. Euh. Je suis là. »

Une blouse blanche debout à son chevet, clipboard en main, fit volte-face et lui passa devant sans se présenter.  
« Parfait, tu pourras peut-être le raisonner. »  
Et sans un mot de plus, disparut s'occuper d'un autre cas.

Il y avait un tabouret à roulette en face du chariot de Dave. Howard s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Un connard m'a refusé la priorité et quand j'ai voulu freiner ça a dérapé. La roue avant est pliée, j'ai dû prévenir le patron et il est furieux, et ils m'ont embarqué de force.  
\- Tu n'as rien de grave ?  
\- Quelques hématomes, quelques écorchures, rien en soi, mais ces charlots veulent me garder.  
\- Trois heures en observation pour éliminer toute suspicion de commotion cérébrale, » précisa une autre blouse qui traversait le couloir pour accéder au box voisin, sans s'attarder non plus. Drôle de façon qu'ils avaient, d'observer leurs patients en coup de vent...  
« J'ai déjà eu des commotions cérébrales avant, si c'était le cas je le saurais. Et ça fait déjà deux heures que je suis coincé là ! »  
Au lieu de finir de rassurer Howard, cette idée l'inquiéta de nouveau.  
« Ne t'avise pas de te tuer bêtement !  
\- Mais ça va, c'est le casque qui a tout pris.  
\- Encore heureux que tu en avais un. »

La blouse blanche fit son retour et Howard se leva par réflexe à son approche.  
\- _douleur_ -  
il se retrouva à genoux sur le carrelage froid, les deux mains enserrant sa cheville, réprimant un cri.  
Ça lançait le long de la jambe, un voile gris lui tomba devant les yeux.  
Il entendit Dave l'appeler, paniqué.  
Quelqu'un se pencha sur lui, l'attrapa aux épaules et le força à toucher au sol.  
« Sois gentil et ne me fais pas un malaise vagal, d'accord ? Ça complique toujours les choses. »  
Il battit des paupières furieusement. Il n'y voyait pas clair mais savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu conscience, qu'il n'allait pas perdre conscience pour autant.  
« Mais ça va, protesta-t-il.  
\- Oui, oui. Entre le contre-coup de l'émotion et une douleur subite on ne va prendre aucun risque.  
\- C'est vrai que t'es tout blanc, dis...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »  
Il se souvenait à peine de sa chute, tellement préoccupé qu'il était sur le moment.  
« J'ai glissé en venant tout à l'heure, je crois que j'ai dû me tordre la cheville à ce moment-là. »  
Entre le sentiment d'urgence et le froid ambiant il n'avait rien senti. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait au chaud et presque rassuré, sa cheville avait eu tout loisir d'enfler et se rappeler à lui.  
« Ouille, on dirait que ça a doublé de volume...  
\- Et tu as continué à courir là-dessus ?  
\- Je voulais arriver le plus vite possible. »  
Dave, d'inquiet, était maintenant furieux.  
« C'est quoi la règle numéro un en secourisme, Howard ?  
\- Euh. Ne pas créer de sur-accident »  
Et il en avait créé un de façon complètement stupide. Il avait eu raison de trouver sa réaction excessive illogique, il aurait dû se calmer et se forcer à agir plus posément...  
« Je suis désolé. J'avais peur pour toi, d'accord ?  
\- Ok, ok. T'énerve pas. »  
Dave se radoucit.  
« Je sais. J'ai eu peur aussi quand j'ai eu cet accident, c'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit non plus. »  
De sa posture allongée inconfortable et humiliante au sol, Howard eut l'impression que le médecin qui suivait leur échange sans rien dire s'en amusait. Il sentit le sang lui revenir au visage d'un coup.  
« J'ai le droit de me relever maintenant ?  
\- Si tu fais attention. On va examiner ça rapidement. Ton frère va te faire une petite place, hm ? »

On l'installa au bord du chariot de Dave, la jambe relevée, reposant en travers des siennes.  
« Vas-y pose-toi-là. Ça craint rien.  
\- Oh. Ton genou... ça va ?  
\- Ouais. C'est marrant, il m'a percuté là à l'extérieur mais c'est l'autre côté qui a l'air d'avoir tout pris. Je crois que ça a pas aimé quand ça a cogné contre le scooter. Enfin bon ils ont dit que ça n'était pas cassé. C'est juste enflé. Bienvenue au club ?  
\- Et une deuxième poche de glace pour le box 2... Retire aussi ton deuxième soulier, j'aurai besoin d'examiner tes deux chevilles en parallèle. Tu as des antécédents à signaler ?  
\- Euh, non.  
\- Faudra quand même demander ton dossier d'admission à l'accueil.  
\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
\- Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes ? Profite d'avoir une assurance santé étudiant. Moi en théorie j'en ai une quand je travaille mais je suis sûr que le patron va me faire des misères derrière...  
\- Euh. Oui mais en fait... comme je suis parti en cachette du surveillant censé cocher les sorties, si ça se trouve ils ne vont pas être d'accord pour me couvrir ? »  
Le médecin émit un bruit dubitatif, puis proposa,  
« Écoute, on commence par te faire passer cette radio, puis selon ce qu'on y trouve ou pas on avise et on t'ouvre un dossier. »

En attendant, il recopia le numéro du bracelet de Dave au stylo directement sur le poignet de Howard et ajouta une note explicative sur son dossier. Puis on le colla sur une chaise roulante, on l'embarqua le long d'un couloir et on le fit attendre longuement.  
Le radiologue grogna en voyant l'absence de bracelet et le truquage du dossier, moins complaisant que l'urgentiste.  
« Si on commence à faire des trucs comme ça... Enfin faut ce qu'il faut. »  
Et puis on lui banda la cheville bien serré et on le renvoya attendre auprès de Dave. Il y avait juste assez de la place sur ce chariot pour s'y serrer à deux.  
« Ça va ? T'es bien silencieux.  
\- J'ai honte de m'être blessé si stupidement.  
\- Et moi alors... »  
Il lui frotta doucement la jambe pour essayer de le réconforter, à bonne distance du pansement. Depuis combien d'années n'avaient-ils plus de maman pour leur faire des bisous magiques qui guérissent tout, déjà ? Les Sœurs n'avait jamais pris le relai là-dessus et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient passé l'âge pour ça, maintenant.  
« Tu as mal ?  
\- Non, plus trop. Toi ?  
\- Ça va. Dis tu es sûr ? Je te trouve toujours bien pâle. Je peux leur demander un anti-douleur si tu veux, hein.  
\- Non, non. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tu... tu crois que je peux leur demander juste un verre d'eau ? J'ai encore la gorge sèche d'avoir couru. Et peut-être un sucre, aussi ?  
\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas encore dîné avec ces conneries. J'appelle l'infirmière.  
\- Non, ne t'embête pas, ne les embête pas. Ça peut attendre qu'elle repasse.  
\- J'ai quand même peur que ça soit pas ici qu'on aura un plateau repas...  
\- En fait, ta pizza a été aplatie avec ton scooter ?  
\- Nan ! Coup de chance, je revenais d'une livraison et je retournais au restau quand ça c'est produit. J'te jure j'étais furieux.  
\- J'imagine.  
\- Si le scoot n'avait pas été aussi plié je serais reparti. Mais il pouvait plus redémarrer et quelqu'un avait déjà appelé les flics de toute façon. L'ambulance a suivi et ils ont rien voulu entendre. Merde...  
\- Tu as vraiment eu peur ?  
\- Pas sur le moment, en fait. Après oui, quand il y a eu toute cette agitation autour, que j'ai réalisé que c'était pas passé loin et que j'étais dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou ensuite.  
\- Est-ce que tu risques vraiment de te faire virer ?  
\- Normalement non... mais le patron ne m'aura pas à la bonne après, et au moindre problème plus tard, couic sans doute. Mais t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir. »

En fait d'infirmière ce fut le médecin qui revint les voir.  
« Alors pour le petit la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'y a pas de fracture osseuse ni de déchirure ligamentaire ou musculaire.  
\- Il y en a une mauvaise ?  
\- Ça va faire encore un peu mal et il va falloir éviter de marcher quelques jours. Il faudra commencer à mobiliser ta cheville progressivement sans faire porter de poids dessus quand la douleur diminuera. En attendant tu as un sacré hématome mais rien de bien méchant. Et pour le grand c'est bon, si aucun symptôme n'est apparu depuis ?  
\- Non.  
\- On te libère. Allez zou, dehors tous les deux, faites-moi de la place pour les cas vraiment sérieux ! »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Le temps de signer sa décharge... au lieu de filer comme ils l'auraient voulu, ils clopinèrent doucement vers la sortie, se soutenant mutuellement.  
Dave arborait quelques pansements, se vit fixer une atèle au genou et refiler une paire de béquilles dont il n'avait pas réellement besoin lui-même mais qui allaient être utiles à Howard.  
Howard n'avait plus si mal, physiquement, mais il sentit revenir une angoisse sourde d'avoir fait empirer la situation. Il voulait se croire capable de marcher tout seul et regrettait l'ordre du médecin de ne pas le faire du week-end au risque d'aggraver sa blessure. Il devrait être là pour seconder Dave après son accident, et pas l'inverse !  
« On va s'en sortir, » répéta Dave encore une fois.


	8. frissons

**Titre :** Secoue-toi un peu !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** sickfic  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _shivering_ " d'après 15kisses (frissons)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série – Dave 20 ans, Howard presque 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 5300 (!)  
 **Notes :** je biche tellement, tellement sur ce sujet que j'ai dû couper mes idées en deux ; à suivre dans le prochain thème…

oOo

Quand Dave récupéra Howard à la fin de sa première semaine de cours après la reprise, il avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'avant ses congés.  
« He ben ça te réussit pas, les vacances, dis donc.  
\- Ça allait pendant la semaine mais je me sens épuisé tout à coup. Il va me falloir une deuxième semaine pour reprendre le rythme, je crois. »

À l'appartement, à peine rentré, il s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit et refusa de bouger plus que ça.  
« Tu vas pas me dire que tu es fatigué au point de ne plus avoir la force d'enlever ton manteau !  
\- J'ai froid, répondit-il simplement.  
\- J'ai monté le chauffage pourtant. »  
Mais de fait, Howard frissonnait. Dave soupira.  
« Allez viens-là. »  
Un peu de force et sans écouter ses faibles protestations, il l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau, puis ôta son propre pull et le lui tendit.  
« Mets ça, ce sera plus confortable.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Bah. Tant que je m'active à la cuisine j'ai chaud. Et si j'ai froid quand j'aurai fini j'aurai qu'à en prendre un autre dans le placard. Profite que je l'ai réchauffé. »  
Il était trop grand pour lui évidemment mais Howard se serra dedans avec reconnaissance.

Une fois le repas servi, après un regard à son regard à son assiette, il soupira un,  
« 'pas faim, »  
laconique et dut se forcer pour grignoter à peine une part du bout des dents. Dave fronça les sourcils.  
« Le topping te plaît pas ou tu te sens mal ?  
\- Seulement fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Je… je crois que je voudrais juste me coucher tôt ce soir, d'accord ?  
\- T'es pas en train de tomber malade quand même ?  
\- Oh non, protesta-t-il avec un sérieux candide : j'ai déjà rempli mon quota pour cette année. »  
Dave s'esclaffa malgré lui :  
« Ton quota ! Mon vieux, ça marche pas comme ça.  
\- Mais si. Depuis que j'ai douze ans je suis malade une fois par an : un rhume ou une angine, généralement en février. Mais j'ai déjà fait un rhume en septembre cette année. Donc je devrais être tranquille pour encore plusieurs mois.  
\- Tu vois bien que ça veut rien dire, alors !  
\- Si. J'ai un bon système immunitaire. Le temps que le corps épuise ses anticorps, ou que les virus mutent et passent outre…  
\- Ouais, ouais. Écoute, moi j'ai encore faim, je reprends une tranche. T'as qu'à sortir le matelas pendant ce temps, prépare-toi et vas gentiment te coucher, je te rejoins quand t'auras fini. »

Mais Howard frissonnait toujours et n'avait aucune envie de se déshabiller.  
« T'as besoin d'une boisson chaude en fait, avisa Dave. Je vais te faire un grog.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- De l'eau chaude, un peu de rhum et une giclée de citron ; bon j'ai pas de miel alors ça sera du sucre normal.  
\- Tu bois du rhum, toi, maintenant ?  
\- À titre médicinal, oui. De toute façon il s'évapore avec la chaleur, pis s'il en reste dis toi que ça désinfecte. Ça te fera transpirer et demain ça ira mieux. »  
Howard considéra le résultat avec curiosité.  
« Bois tant que c'est chaud sinon ça marchera moins bien. »  
Pendant qu'il obéissait, Dave alla chercher une serviette et l'étala sur le lit : pas de raison de tremper les draps au passage, après tout. Howard lui rendit la tasse vide, marmonna un remerciement, et ce fut à peu près tout.

o

Comme souvent, Dave se réveilla naturellement quelques minutes avant que son alarme ne sonne. Cette fois, ce fut avec le vague souvenir d'avoir entendu Howard tousser pendant la nuit, ça avait dû le réveiller une fois ou deux. Un coup d'œil vers son matelas lui apprit qu'il avait rejeté ses draps pendant la nuit et même ôté son haut de pyjama. Son dos nu était encore mouillé de sueur mais comme il gardait la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, Dave n'aurait pas su dire si le pire était passé ou pas encore.  
Il lui poussa l'épaule comme il le faisait souvent pour le réveiller.  
« Debout là-dedans ! »  
Howard grogna mais ne bougea pas. Dave insista.  
« Allez. »  
Cette fois, il toussa, puis marmonna, toujours sans bouger,  
« Ton truc n'a pas marché.  
\- Quel truc ?  
\- Ta… boisson bizarre. J'ai quand même de la fièvre.  
\- Ouais. Ben lève-toi quand même. Si tu crois que tu vas sécher l'entraînement pour un simple rhume tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. »

Mais Howard ne se leva pas. Le plus loin qu'il aille ce fut assis au bord du matelas, les yeux dans le vague, sans montrer signe de vouloir se rendre présentable.  
« Allez, quoi ! »  
D'accord, il avait les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux et il respirait un peu bruyamment, mais quand même… Dave fit l'effort de lui apporter directement sa tasse de café, sans qu'il réagisse. Il avait eu le temps de s'habiller, préparer son déjeuner de sportif, baisser le chauffage pour la journée, alors que Howard buvait à peine la moitié de son café, à petites gorgées.  
C'est là qu'il posa la tasse à terre, se releva enfin et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains.  
« He ! tu fais quoi ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- Ça peut pas attendre qu'on soit au club ?  
\- Non. »  
Dave essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits qui suivirent. Il en profita pour ranger le matelas, aller rincer à l'évier la serviette humide de sueur et l'étendre. Howard émergea de la salle de bain plus pâle qu'il n'était entré, traversa la pièce d'un pas mal assuré et vint se laisser retomber sur le lit.  
« Bon sang non, » s'énerva Dave.

Il resta prostré là, la tête entre les mains.  
« On va être en retard, tu sais. On devrait être déjà partis !  
\- J'me sens vraiment pas bien, protesta-t-il.  
« Quoi, t'as la gerbe ?  
\- Non. »  
Howard sembla faire un effort de concentration pour une question pourtant bien simple.  
\- Enfin. Juste vaguement. Effet secondaire de la fièvre.  
» J'ai mal à la tête, reprit-il d'une voix plaintive. J'ai mal au dos, j'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai mal partout. »  
Il s'interrompit pour tousser encore.  
« Ok… tu veux une aspirine ? Ou carrément deux ?  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Tu te plains d'avoir de la fièvre et d'avoir mal à la tête. Ça fera passer.  
\- La fièvre est une défense naturelle de l'organisme, la supprimer ne fait que rallonger la maladie.  
\- Ça t'amuse de jouer les martyrs ? Soit tu es malade et tu te soignes, soit t'as rien de grave et tu te bouges. »

Howard ne bougea pas. Il ne répondit même pas.  
« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »  
Dave, exaspéré, finit par céder.  
« Ok. T'as gagné. Reste là. Débrouille-toi. Bon sang je devrais déjà y être ! »  
Il lui jeta une serviette propre : s'il devait continuer à transpirer autant que ça ne soit pas directement dans ses draps à lui. Il en emprunterait une sur place, il préférait éviter de faire ça mais bon, ça arrivait de temps en temps. Il claqua la porte plus fort qu'il ne comptait, puis se ravisa et la rouvrit.  
« Tu peux finir le jus d'orange si t'as besoin de vitamines et d'hydratation, » lança-t-il.  
Il n'obtint pas plus de réponse et renonça là. Il courut tot le long du chemin un peu plus vite que pour son jogging habituel, sachant très bien que ça ne ferait pas suffisamment de différence.

« T'es en retard, McKenzie, lui lança-t-on en guise de salut.  
\- Je sais, Coach, je suis désolé.  
\- Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Malade. J'ai dû m'assurer qu'il se soignait correctement avant de le laisser. »  
Le coach hocha brièvement la tête et ne le retint pas plus.

Agacé et inquiet, il démarrait mal sa séance d'entraînement. Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait au début. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait sa routine familière, il n'y pensa plus.  
Il s'étonna pendant quelques secondes de ne pas trouver Howard sur le banc de touche à la pause avant de se rappeler qu'on était bien un week-end, pas un jour de semaine, mais qu'il l'avait laissé à l'appartement. À la pause déjeuner, travaillé par une mauvaise conscience, il décida d'écourter sa séance et de rentrer tout de suite.

En ouvrant la porte de sa piaule, il fut assailli par un froid glacial. Howard était assis par terre sous la fenêtre ouverte, la seconde serviette était étendue à côté de la première.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! »  
Howard mit tellement temps à réagir qu'il crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre du tout.  
« J'avais besoin d'air frais.  
\- Tu essaies de te rendre encore plus malade ou quoi ?  
\- Nnnon. Ça me fait du bien. »  
Dave ferma la fenêtre. Il frissonnait à son tour et remonta le chauffage, à fond tant qu'à faire.  
« Tu peux pas rester par terre comme ça. »

L'attrapant par le bras, il le tira et le força à se relever. Il se mit en devoir de le reconduire au lit mais dut le soutenir plus qu'il n'aurait cru, quasiment le traîner : il pesait sur lui de tout son poids. Au bout de trois pas à peine il s'appuya plus lourdement encore, s'affaissant sur le côté.  
Dave le rattrapa alors qu'il commençait à glisser.  
« Oh, Howard, c'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ? »  
Il fut obligé de plier un genou sous le mouvement inattendu et s'efforça de ne pas paniquer. Ça ne serait sans doute rien, il avait dû simplement se lever trop vite, il allait reprendre conscience tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais non. Ne pouvant pas rester comme ça, il se débrouilla pour arriver à l'attraper sous les épaules et sous les genoux et se relever. Il manqua de basculer : il l'avait mal pris, se retrouvait mal équilibré. Du coup tout maigrichon qu'il était Howard lui semblait peser des tonnes. Heureusement qu'il avait peu de pas à faire comme ça pour le déposer sur le lit…  
Il leva la main pour le gifler, pensant essayer de le faire réagir ainsi. La pâleur anormale de son visage et ses yeux révulsés arrêtèrent son geste. Brusquement angoissé, il laissa retomber lentement sa main. Il n'en était pas capable, il avait trop peur de lui faire juste encore plus de mal.  
Il toucha doucement sa joue du dos des doigts. Elle était chaude, très chaude, et moite. Changea d'idée, il se précipita à la salle de bain et en ramena un washcloth imbibé d'eau froide pour lui éponger doucement le front. Ses paupières frémirent mais ne se rouvrirent pas complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait d'autre, un verre d'eau, du sucre ?

« Howard. Howard mon gars, appela-t-il doucement, réveille-toi. Allez. Un petit effort. »  
Il entr'ouvrit les yeux, les cligna très lentement.  
« Tu m'entends ? Regarde-moi. Ok. Garde les yeux ouverts… »  
Il avait toujours le regard vide. Dave lui prit le poignet ; sa main était inerte, son pouls trop rapide et peu marqué. Sans le lâcher, de son autre main, il lui serra l'épaule, l'encourageant.  
Howard finit par revenir à lui, lentement et difficilement.  
« He. Ça va ? Tu te sens comment ? »  
Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à parler, hachant ses mots.  
« Je. Crois. Que j'ai la grippe… »  
Dave, soulagé, en rirait presque.  
« Non, sans blague !  
\- Vraiment. Je - »  
Il s'interrompit pour tousser, violemment. Une vague de panique passa sur son visage, contagieuse.  
« Hey. Hey, du calme. »  
Il essaya de rouler sur le côté ; Dave l'aida à se soulever, pensant qu'il respirerait mieux assis qu'allongé. Il y avait un verre d'eau presque vide sur la table de chevet. L'attraper d'une main en le soutenant toujours de l'autre demanda un peu d'efforts, mais il réussit à le lui passer.  
« Doucement. À petites gorgées. »  
Il réussit à en prendre une, puis deux, se calma, puis finit quand même le verre. Il resta ensuite sans bouger, sans même relever les yeux. Dave manœuvra pour l'aider à s'adosser au mur et alla re-remplir le verre.  
« Doucement, doucement, » répéta-t-il en voyant Howard le boire avec avidité.  
« He ben, t'avais sacrément soif… »

Ça lui fit une impression bizarre : s'il était aussi visiblement assoiffé, pourquoi pas également affamé ? Rien n'avait bougé sur le comptoir depuis son départ ce matin.  
« Dis donc. Tu as pensé à te nourrir ce midi ? »  
Howard posa sur lui un regard toujours vide.  
« …midi ?  
\- Il est plus de deux heures tu sais. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré. »  
Un silence s'étendit.  
« Pas faim, finit par murmurer Howard.  
\- Ouais. C'est déjà ce que tu as dit hier soir. Pas étonnant que tu tournes de l'œil ! »  
Une point de culpabilité de l'avoir laissé tout seul, de n'avoir pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin d'aide, se fit sentir.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Faut quand même que tu manges un peu. Tu vas continuer à te sentir mal sinon.  
\- Je ne pourrais rien avaler.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as mal à la gorge ? »  
Howard hésita beaucoup avant de répondre d'une petite voix pitoyable qu'il eut du mal à comprendre,  
« J'ai vomi mes cachets.  
\- …Comment ça ?  
\- Je. J'ai fini par prendre deux aspirines. Je me sentais trop mal. Mais je les ai… pas supportées.  
\- Attends, attends. Tu disais que t'avais pas spécialement mal au ventre. C'est censé faire baisser la fièvre et calmer les nausées, non ? Mais ça n'a pas suffi ? Tu es mal à ce point-là ? »

Il lui tâta le front et le trouva très chaud, mais à quel point justement… Howard se plaignait de maux de tête… violents ? Howard ne se plaignait jamais, se souvint-il brusquement, plus depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Il disait avoir fait un rhume en septembre et lui n'avait rien remarqué. Quand il s'était cassé la main il avait essayé de le cacher.  
Un éclair de panique le traversa : et si c'était quelque chose plus grave encore ? Qu'est-ce qui causait des fièvres monstrueuses ? Une méningite ? C'était sans doute ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Maladroitement, il tenta de palper sa nuque.  
« Tu peux pencher la tête ? »  
Howard se déroba aussitôt.  
« Enlève tes mains, fit-il d'un ton plus plaintif que jamais, tu me tiens trop chaud. »  
Son mouvement était souple, mais Dave n'était pas tout à fait rassuré pour autant.  
« C'était surtout mécanique je crois.  
\- …Quoi ?  
\- Sur un estomac vide. Les cachets ont dû m'irriter. Ça m'a donné des crampes. Et à côté j'ai commencé à tousser sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer. Puis je me suis vraiment étranglé. C'était… c'était affreux. »  
Howard était resté sur ce qui l'avait rendu malade. S'il obstinait à justifier que ça n'était pas juste la fièvre…  
« Je te crois, va. »  
Ça expliquait sans doute la serviette qu'il avait dû laver, d'avoir voulu aérer en grand, et la légère odeur acide qui flottait encore dans la pièce et qu'il avait négligé de relever jusqu'ici. Son pauvre petit frère tout malade, il lui faisait tellement pitié… et il fallait qu'il insiste pour le soigner.

« Faut quand même que tu manges un peu. Tu peux pas rester comme ça. »  
Howard secoua doucement la tête.

Dave soupira, à court d'argument. Il aurait dû tout simplement le forcer, puisqu'il n'était plus en état de décider, et pourtant il n'osait pas. Il préféra en déférer à une autorité différente et aller demander de l'aide à la voisine du bout du couloir. Elle avait deux jeunes enfants, elle devait bien savoir y faire ?

Manque de chance, elle n'était pas là. Sa fille répondit, entr'ouvrant seulement la porte, maintenue par la chaînette de sécurité et refusant de le laisser entrer en l'absence de sa mère. C'était sans doute bien naturel, mais il espérait qu'elle ne refuserait quand même pas de juste lui parler, à défaut de sa mère.  
« Tu peux peut-être m'aider… tu as quel âge ?  
\- Douze ans.  
\- Juste assez grande, quoi. Dis-moi. Est-ce que ça vous arrive parfois à toi ou ton frère d'être tellement malades que vous ne pouvez plus rien avaler ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas, mais ne nia pas non plus, semblant attendre la suite de sa question bizarre, alors il continua.  
« Ta maman vous soigne comment dans ces cas-là ?  
\- Des trucs pour bébé. Tu vois, des genre de bouillie.  
\- Oui, je crois que je vois.  
\- Et un genre d'aspirine en poudre dans un verre d'eau. C'est dégueu'. Elle doit ajouter du sirop pour que Ronnie le boive. »  
Mais elle, apparemment, ça la dérangeait moins, à ce qu'il comprenait.  
« Merci beaucoup ma grande. Je ne t'embêterai pas plus. »

De retour de son côté du couloir il fouilla sa petite pharmacie. Parmi les trucs et les machins que le coach lui avait conseillés, il trouva le truc effervescent pour quand il s'était tordu le poignet, dans lequel il le faisait tremper. Il en mit un cachet à dissoudre dans un verre d'eau et inspecta le frigo. Comme trop souvent, c'était la grande dèche. Il restait la moitié de la pizza de la veille, ce que Howard n'avait pas mangé, et ça n'irait pas, encore moins que le soir précédent.  
Un yaourt, bon, il ne savait pas si c'était idéal, mais d'expérience avec ses propres ennuis de santé, ça ne devait pas faire de mal. Il aurait peut-être préféré une compote mais tant pis, il ferait avec.

Howard essaya encore de refuser.  
« Pas faim. Pas envie. »  
Mais Dave n'allait pas le laisser, cette fois.  
« Ça m'est égal, tu vas le manger. C'est mou, ça doit passer tout seul. Si t'as mal à la gorge ça te fera du bien. Ça te remplira un peu le ventre. Allez. Me force pas à te donner la becquée !  
» Une cuillère pour Sœur Angela,  
» une cuillère pour Coach Lawrence…  
\- Arrêeeete… »

Howard finit par accepter la cuillère. Lentement, avec des gestes mal assurés, une cuillerée après l'autre, il avala son yaourt. Mais il cala à la moitié.  
« Je peux plus…  
\- Howard, putain, un demi yaourt, quoi ! Bien sûr que tu peux. »  
Il semblait bouder…  
« J'ai vraiment pas faim.  
\- T'as pas besoin d'avoir faim pour avaler un malheureux yaourt, merde. »

Et une fois de plus, Dave craqua le premier, craignant de rendre Howard à nouveau malade s'il le forçait. Sur le médicament en revanche, il voulut être intraitable.  
« Bon. Ça en revanche tu vas me le boire en entier, et pas de discussion. À petites gorgées. Prends le temps que ça faudra, mais je te lâcherai pas tant que t'auras pas fini. »  
Il obéit, grimaça beaucoup, mais continua bravement.  
« Allez, l'encouragea Dave. Je sais que c'est pas drôle d'être malade, ni de devoir se soigner, mais va bien falloir le faire. »  
Howard bougonna,  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu es solide comme un roc. Tu n'es jamais malade, toi.  
\- Heh. Allez… je te dis un secret ? Depuis que je suis dans cet appart' je me suis déjà payé trois gastro'. Dont une vraiment affreuse. Ça se trouve c'était une intoxication alimentaire…  
\- Charmant. »

Howard reposa le verre, dégoûté.  
« Ah non !  
\- Repasse-moi le yaourt.  
\- Ah ?  
\- N'importe quoi pour ne plus sentir l'amertume de ce truc. »  
Il l'engloutit en quelques cuillerées rapides, alternant avec le paracétamol, essayant de finir son verre le plus vite possible.  
« He, doucement. Gaffe à pas te rendre malade en y allant trop vite, hein ?  
\- Tu peux me passer un verre d'eau… nature ? »  
Puisque Howard lui-même ne s'embarrassait pas beaucoup de politesse, Dave ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer et se contenta de le remplir et lui ramener. Il en descendit la moitié tout aussi vite, puis ralentit un peu, le termina plus calmement, réclama,  
« Encore ? »  
Il en but finalement encore un demi avant de caler.

« Ouf.  
\- Bon. Ça va ? Tu vas le garder cette fois ?  
\- Je crois. Mais.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je crois que je ferais bien de me recoucher…  
\- Ouais, sans doute. »

Avec une tendresse qui l'étonnait, il changea le washcloth que Howard avait laissé glisser plus tôt. Sous sa main, il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Dave espéra que c'était parce que ça lui faisait du bien, pas juste du découragement. Il tira et rabattit les draps. Puis il traîna la poubelle et la plaça près de la tête du lit,  
« Juste au cas où, si jamais tu te sens mal à nouveau.  
\- Pas besoin, je crois, murmura Howard.  
\- Ouais ben on sait jamais. …Une grippe, hein ?  
\- Je sais ce que ça fait un rhume même mauvais. Et ça… c'en est pas un. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie.  
\- Ah ? même l'année de la grande gastro' ? »  
C'était sans doute un de leurs pires souvenirs de l'orphelinat, ça. Une épidémie qui avait terrassé pensionnaires et personnel.  
« Je n'ai pas été malade cette fois-là.  
\- Tout le monde a été malade !  
\- Non. On n'a pas été nombreux à y échapper, mais quand même. Bertrand, par exemple, et puis…  
\- Tu t'es fait attraper hors du dortoir au milieu de la nuit si mes souvenirs sont bons : qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors si t'avais pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes, hm ?  
\- J'étais allé prendre l'air. Je gérais parfaitement ; si la sœur m'avait laissé une heure de plus au lieu de m'obliger à me recoucher…  
\- Ouais, ouais.  
\- Et je n'ai plus jamais été malade ensuite. Pas comme ça en tout cas.  
\- Juste des rhumes donc… »

Agenouillé à côté du lit, Dave hésitait à quitter le chevet de Howard. Même en sachant que le mieux était de le laisser simplement se reposer, il n'aimait pas le regarder souffrir et se sentir impuissant.  
« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre pour t'aider ?  
\- Pas grand' chose j'en ai peur. Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.  
\- T'y peux rien, vas… »

Il préféra rester là à attendre au moins quelques dizaines de minutes, voir si les médicaments commençaient effectivement à agir. Même sans vraiment savoir quoi faire : rester auprès de lui, mais, et puis quoi ? juste pour le veiller ?  
« Tu peux retourner au club tu sais, murmura Howard.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu peux rester seul ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas bouger de là de toute façon.  
\- Et si tu as besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Ça va aller. T'en fais pas.  
\- Mouais… »

Dave resta encore, le regardant somnoler. Il semblait aller un peu moins mal, en tout cas il était beaucoup plus calme. Et il faisait meilleur dans la chambre ; Dave rebaissa un peu le chauffage, pas très sûr de quelle température il valait mieux maintenir. Enfin, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire de plus, il se força à faire taire toute culpabilité et à ressortir courir un peu. Il n'allait quand même pas négliger son entraînement, non plus.

Il passa par le supermarché au retour. Ça n'était pas prévu à la base mais ça ne devrait pas faire grande différence sur son budget et il en avait absolument besoin.  
Quand il revint Howard s'était rendormi, profondément. Il était toujours fiévreux mais respirait régulièrement.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Howard se retourna et grogna un peu mais n'avait pas l'air de se réveiller pour autant. Dave alla ouvrir.  
« Oui ? »  
C'était la voisine du fond du couloir, qui, sans préambule, attaqua :  
« Tu veux quoi à ma fille, toi ?  
\- Oh. À elle rien madame, c'est à vous que j'espérais parler. Mais elle m'a été d'une grande aide. Vous avez une fille très bien élevée.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Mon frère est malade et j'avais besoin d'un conseil sur comment le soigner. »  
Comme fait exprès Howard se remit à tousser. Dave savait que par la porte largement ouverte et malgré sa carrure elle pouvait voir sous son bras presque toute la chambre, y compris la forme étendue sur le lit. Elle s'adoucit aussitôt.

« Il a quel âge ton frère ?  
\- Seize ans. »  
Bientôt dix-sept en fait. Il les aurait dans quelques semaines, pauvre petit. La maladie qui le diminuait lui donnait l'air tellement jeune et vulnérable…  
« Mon pauvre vieux ! se désola la voisine. C'est à cet âge que les miens ont été les pires. »  
De frères, supposa-t-il, puisque ses propres enfants étaient plus petits que ça.  
« Je sais pas comment faisait notre maman d'ailleurs…  
\- Du mieux qu'elle pouvait j'imagine. Votre fils a quoi, neuf ans ?  
\- Dix.  
\- Vous avez encore du temps devant vous avant qu'il en soit là…  
\- Mais ça passe si vite…  
\- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi difficile.  
\- Ouais, moi aussi. Tu as besoin d'aide, du coup ?  
\- Non, je vous remercie, on se débrouille.  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Oui oui. Désolé de vous avoir dérangées.  
\- Y'a pas de mal, petit gars. »

Elle revint quand même quelques minutes plus tard avec un sachet de catalgine et deux pots de compote pour dépanner le temps qu'il puisse refaire des courses. Elle lui cita une marque de soupe en boîte, justement celle qu'il avait choisie. Ça le rassura. Il remercia poliment et lança le dîner. Puis il se résolut à aller secouer Howard.

« Allez, bonhomme, réveille-toi. »  
Il se frotta les yeux, confus. La nuit d'hiver déjà tombée n'aidait pas.  
« Hm… il est quelle heure ?  
\- Sept heures.  
\- Du soir ou demain matin ?  
\- Ce soir.. c'est l'heure de la soupe… littéralement. Traditionnellement on conseille le bouillon de poulet mais je sais que t'aimes pas beaucoup la volaille alors j'ai pris de la tomate, ça te va ? et me dis pas que t'as pas faim !  
\- Pourtant…  
\- Howard, t'as mangé un yaourt ce midi, rien ce matin, une demi tranche de pizza hier… et en plus t'as vomi entre-temps.  
\- Oui mais je l'avais déjà digérée, y'avait plus rien de solide, que les cachets à moitié dissous et un peu de liquide.  
\- Urgh. Je pouvais me passer des détails. N'empêche, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris de repas convenable ? y'avait quoi à la cantine de ta fac hier ?  
\- Euh… c'était le jour du poisson. Ça avait pas de goût mais je l'ai fini quand même.  
\- Oui ? Bon… Allez. Je te sers un bol, c'est pas grand' chose mais t'as besoin de reprendre des forces.  
\- C'est pas comme si je faisais grand' chose de la journée…  
\- Ouais ben pour lutter contre la maladie, au moins. »

Dave n'était pas fan de l'idée de manger au lit, mais bon, exceptionnellement, puisque Howard n'avait pas la force de se lever pour se traîner jusqu'au comptoir… Il l'aida juste à se soulever et s'adosser au mur. Cette fois Howard ne fit pas de difficultés et but gentiment sa soupe sans discuter. Dave préféra finir la pizza de la veille. Et ensuite, maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé mais n'avait toujours pas la force de bouger, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien rester à faire du reste de la soirée ?

« Tu peux m'aider à me lever ? il faudrait que j'aille quand même à la salle de bain.  
\- Sérieux ? T'es pas capable d'y aller seul ?  
\- Je… ne suis pas sûr, non.  
\- Tu peux pas juste utiliser la poubelle ?  
\- Ça non alors. »  
Il avait quand même encore un peu d'amour-propre à préserver.  
« Ok viens là. Tu me promets de ne pas t'évanouir au bout de deux pas, hein ? »  
À pas lents, les jambes tremblantes, il l'accompagna et l'aida à s'asseoir… puisqu'il n'était pas capable de rester debout.

« Ça va ? t'as fini ?  
\- Mh. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai bu je le transpire.  
\- À ce point ?  
\- Je voudrais pouvoir me doucher… »  
Il avait mariné près de vingt-quatre heures dans sa sueur de fièvre, ne s'était pas lavé depuis le matin précédent.  
« C'est vrai que tu sens un peu la chaussette de sport usagée.  
\- Quel tact… »  
Le reste de la semaine il utilisait les douches du dortoir, et les weekend habituels, celles du club ; il y avait toujours des fuites ici et Dave préférait éviter. Et puis aujourd'hui s'il n'était pas capable de tenir debout en premier lieu il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser essayer. Mais il y avait quand même une solution.  
« Tu préfères de l'eau très chaude ou juste tiède ?  
\- 'sais pas. Pas trop chaude je dirais. »

Dave prépara une bassine et un washcloth propre, étala une serviette qui avait fini de sécher. Il pourrait au moins faire une toilette sommaire, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Howard était tout gêné par cette idée, mais encore plus dégoûté par l'état dans lequel il se retrouvait. Dave regarda poliment ailleurs, s'affaira ostensiblement à ressortir le matelas. Il hésita sur le partage des places : Howard malade aurait besoin de confort et il devrait peut-être lui laisser encore son lit, ou, pour des questions purement pratiques, s'il avait besoin de se lever pendant la nuit, et pour éviter de lui tousser dessus aussi, il ferait mieux de l'installer à sa place habituelle en-dessous…  
Il lui jeta quand même un coup d'œil en coin, pour s'assurer que ça allait. Howard avaient des gestes lents et maladroits, mais s'en sortait à peu près. Mais pas complètement.

« T'as besoin d'aide pour te frotter le dos ? »  
Il avait visiblement honte de devoir accepter, mais oui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et Dave dut suspendre son geste à peine sa tâche commencée, l'entendant gémir.  
« Quoi ? je te fais mal ?  
\- Non. Vas-y. Plus fort.  
\- Plus ?  
\- Oui. S'il te plaît.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ok… Hum. Tu te plaignais d'avoir mal au dos, ce matin ?  
\- Oui.  
\- T'as encore mal ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça t'aide si je frotte dur, c'est ça ? Ok. Le matelas est prêt, allonge-toi sur le ventre. »

Dave avait appris au club à sentir les muscles et les détendre au besoin. Entre boxeurs quand l'entraînement se faisait dur il fallait parfois se débrouiller pour s'entraider comme ça. Si Howard s'était donné des courbatures en frissonnant trop fort ou quelque chose comme ça pendant que sa fièvre s'installait, ça ne devait pas être trop différent, raisonna-t-il. Avec précaution, il lui massa les épaules, le dos, mais n'y trouva pas spécialement de contractures. Ou alors c'est que tout était tendu pareil…  
Sous ses mains, Howard gémit encore.  
« Je te fais mal ?  
\- Continue. »

Il insista encore un peu, même s'il n'avait pas l'impression de faire grande différence ; si Howard trouvait que ça l'aidait quand même… puis il passa aux cuisses.  
« Retourne-toi.  
\- Ça non !  
\- He. Je sais comment t'es fait hein, y'a pas de honte à avoir. »

Howard se retourna, les joues très rouges et le regard fuyant. Il n'avait rien à cacher pourtant, mais se plaça quand même un avant-bras en travers des yeux.  
Dave se concentra uniquement sur le massage. Là, il sentit plus nettement les crampes dans les mollets.  
« Tu m'étonnes que ça faisait mal… Là ; ça t'aide un peu ?  
\- Mh. Merci. »

Plus détendu et toujours épuisé, Howard n'était pas loin de se rendormir sur place. Dave lui prêta un de ses propres tee-shirts, trop grand pour lui, pour remplacer son pyjama sale. Il gardait toujours un peu de linge d'avance ici ; ça lui faisait au moins un caleçon propre. Howard couché, il assuma jusqu'au bout son rôle de garde-malade et le borda soigneusement.  
« Oh non. Dave, dis, t'as pas besoin… Je te jure, si tu me fais un bisou de bonne nuit je te refile mes germes exprès ! »  
Il rit de bon cœur devant ce regain d'énergie, même s'il fut de courte durée.

Le washcloth froid remplacé une dernière fois pour la nuit, Howard se rendormit en un rien de temps. Dave finit de boucler sa journée, ranger ce qui pouvait traîner encore, et se mit au lit à son tour. Il l'écouta respirer plusieurs minutes. Il y avait peut-être une légère gêne, un peu de toux de temps en temps, mais plus d'accès violent. Il n'aurait pas dit que ça le berçait, mais enfin, d'entendre qu'il était enfin calme le rassurait, assez pour qu'il s'endorme vite à son tour.  
Le lendemain viendrait bien assez tôt…


	9. se perdre un peu

**Titre :** OK, repose-toi  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** sickfic  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _lollygag_ " d'après 15kisses (glander)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série – Dave 20 ans, Howard presque 17  
 ** **Note :**** 2ème partie, et encore une sequel à suivre ensuite **  
Nombre de mots :** 3800 

oOo

Le lendemain, Dave était mal reposé, de s'être réveillé plusieurs fois en entendant Howard tousser ou se retourner – pas tant parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit, mais parce que, même dans un demi-sommeil, il s'en inquiétait. Au lieu de le secouer directement comme il faisait d'habitude, il commença par appeler doucement.  
« Howard ?  
\- 'suis réveillé, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.  
\- Ça va mieux ? »  
Il lui fallut un temps de réflexion avant de répondre, lentement,  
« Pas beaucoup. J'ai toujours de la fièvre, je tousse toujours, j'ai toujours mal partout… mais j'ai un peu moins l'impression d'être en train de mourir.  
\- Je prends ça comme un début. »  
Lui, fatigué ou pas, se leva de toute façon. La journée n'allait pas se mettre en route toute seule.  
« Tu veux un café ?  
\- Non. S'il te plaît non. Je ne crois pas que je le supporterai.  
\- Comme tu veux. Je dois avoir du thé quelque part si tu préfères…  
\- …et une aspirine ? »  
Il n'avait pas pensé à en reprendre la veille au soir. Douze heures plus tard, il le payait. Il se frotta maladroitement les tempes sans pouvoir décoller de l'oreiller, étouffant un gémissement.  
« Si tu manges quelque chose de solide d'abord.  
\- …Les machins laissés par ta voisine, ça compte ?  
\- Ouais. Pomme poire ou pomme banane ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que ça peut faire une différence ?  
\- À toi de me le dire. »

Dave n'essaya même pas de lui demander s'il pouvait se lever ou non et lui apporta directement le tout. Compote, cuillère, cachets, le temps que le thé se fasse… et verre d'eau oublié la première fois.  
« Va quand même falloir que tu te redresses… allez viens-là. »  
La compote n'avait pas vraiment de goût mais au moins ça passait tout seul et ça lui remplissait un peu le ventre, histoire de caler les cachets. Il se débrouillait seul, mais quand il recommença à tousser et dut reposer sa tasse pour éviter de la renverser, Dave lui jeta quand même un coup d'œil inquiet. La grimace que faisait Howard ne le rassura pas du tout.

« Ça… ça brûle.  
\- Quoi ? Le thé ?  
\- Non. Dans la poitrine. Quand je tousse.  
\- Tu veux voir un médecin ? »  
Il aurait dû demander la veille, et ne pas perdre du temps, réalisa-t-il. Quand il était tombé, et qu'il avait paniqué en craignant que ça soit quelque chose de vraiment grave…  
Mais Howard haussa vaguement une épaule.  
« À quoi bon ?  
\- Pour être sûr de ce que tu as, qu'il te donne quelque chose…  
\- C'est une grippe, il n'y a rien à faire. Du repos et attendre que ça passe. De toute façon, ils ne travaillent pas les weekend.  
\- Il doit bien y en avoir quelques uns.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas en état de sortir en voir un.  
\- Ça me rassure pas, tu sais. Il doit y en avoir qui consultent à domicile ?  
\- 'pas les moyens pour ça.  
\- On s'en fout, je me débrouillerai. Si tu en as besoin…  
\- Non.  
\- Ou on peut toujours aller à l'hôpital.  
\- Surtout pas ! et attendre des heures et des heures dans une salle d'attente pleine de gens malades qui pourraient nous refiler des saletés pires encore ? pour se faire renvoyer à la maison sans que ça change quoi que ce soit de toute façon ? Non.  
\- T'es vraiment sûr ?  
\- Hm.  
\- …peut-être demander à la voisine si elle a un thermomètre à prêter ?  
\- Bof, non. J'ai de la fièvre, c'est tout. Ça ne sert à rien de mesurer, c'est juste un chiffre.  
\- Ouhala. Toi qui trouves super important de mesurer et d'être sûr d'habitude… ça va vraiment pas, dis-moi.  
\- Nan. Mais si c'était vraiment trop élevé au point de devenir dangereux, je serais inconscient.  
\- T'es tombé dans les pommes hier.  
\- Baisse de tension transitoire.  
\- Ça a pas mal duré.  
\- Je crois que ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était surtout la fatigue. »

D'ailleurs, il était bien décidé à ne pas répéter cette triste scène. Venu à bout de son petit déjeuner, Howard s'efforça de se lever seul, de se traîner à la salle de bain, et en revenir sans réclamer l'aide de Dave. Mais cela fait, il retourna se tasser à nouveau sur le matelas avec un gémissement d'épuisement et de frustration.  
« Ok, t'as prouvé c'que t'avais à prouver pour ce matin, maintenant admets que tu es toujours une loque et que tu vas te reposer bien sagement le reste de la matinée.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Ça ira ? Je peux te laisser seul ?  
\- Oui oui. File. Je prendrai soin de moi tout seul comme un grand… malade.  
\- Andouille, va. »  
Mais s'il était capable de plaisanter, c'est qu'il n'était pas à l'agonie. Dave pouvait partir pour le club de gym presque serein. La voix de Howard, tellement basse qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre, l'arrêta net juste quand il sortait.  
« Dave.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Prends soin de toi.  
\- He. C'est pas moi qui suis cloué au lit.  
\- Non. Pas encore. Mais. C'est contagieux. Fais attention à ne pas l'attraper aussi, hein ?  
\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va. »

Mais lui se laissa inquiéter malgré tout. Pour un second jour consécutif, il était un peu distrait ce matin à l'entraînement, et se dispensa de le prolonger. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se précipiter pour rentrer chez lui, il avait du mal à supporter de rester dans la salle trop animée. Sans Howard.  
Ayant besoin d'un peu d'espace et d'un peu de temps, il descendit squatter la buanderie. Il avait deux fois plus de lessive à faire cette semaine, d'accord, mais il aurait pu simplement lancer la machine et remonter, sans avoir besoin d'attendre à côté et de juste… penser à tout et rien pendant qu'elle tournait.

Un type – Patrick – l'y rejoignit. Dave était facile à vivre et aimait tout le monde dans ce club, tous les membres étaient ses potes, mais il s'entendait peut-être encore mieux avec lui que tous les autres.  
« He. Ça va ? Tu as l'air tellement… »  
il chercha ses mots,  
« …mélancolique ?  
\- Préoccupé plutôt. Mon frère malade.  
\- Ah oui. Dave, tellement responsable, tellement mature, un cran au-dessus du reste. T'es vraiment pas comme les autres… »  
Un instant, il crut qu'il se moquait, mais non.  
« Ça te soûle, pas vrai, toi aussi ? quand ils causent de leurs nanas ?  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup, je vais dire, répondit-il honnêtement.  
\- Moi non plus. »

Patrick posa une main sur son épaule, complice, heureux de se découvrir encore un point commun avec lui. Ou peut-être pour le réconforter, comme un ami bienveillant, il s'enhardit à lui effleurer la main, la prit, la serra. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années, depuis l'orphelinat : les preuves d'affection. La main sur l'épaule comme soutien ou félicitation, oui, mais qui ne s'attardait jamais. Aller jusqu'à tenir la main… Même avec Howard, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne le faisait plus. Lui passer un bras autour des épaules pour le réconforter quand des garçons plus âgés lui faisaient des misères, parfois, et encore… ils avaient rapidement arrêté tout ça. Et avec des amis de son âge, non, jamais.  
C'est seulement quand il approcha ses lèvres que Dave réalisa qu'il avait manqué quelque chose dans cet échange. Patrick l'embrassa. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question que de manière théorique, sans avoir franchement envie de vérifier en vrai, mais maintenant, il savait ce que ça fait. Et ça non plus, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Les lèvres étaient fraîches, la langue chaude, c'était mouillé. Ça n'était pas plaisant en soi, ni dégoûtant non plus… juste complètement bizarre.

C'était encore un truc que les Sœurs avaient oublié de dire en faisant son éducation sur les choses de la vie : il apprit sur la tas que l'amour entre deux hommes ça existait aussi… mais ça n'était pas fait pour lui, pas plus qu'entre un homme et une femme comme elles lui avaient vaguement appris. Ou alors il n'avait pas rencontré la bonne personne, que ça soit Patrick ou aucun autre membre du club, et il ne fréquentait aucune fille de toute façon.  
Il se détourna lentement, embarrassé de son absence totale de réaction. Patrick le regardait, tout à coup craintif.  
« Désolé.  
\- C'est ma faute.  
\- Non…  
\- Tu diras rien ?  
\- Pourquoi je dirais quoi que ce soit… et à qui d'ailleurs ? »  
À Howard peut-être, sans citer de nom ? Sauf que non, il n'était pas en état de le recevoir une telle confidence ces jours-ci. Il devait seulement penser à se soigner ; il ne l'embêterait pas avec ça. Non, il n'allait partager ce secret avec personne, vraiment personne.

Après ça, il avait encore moins envie de rester ici : et d'y repenser encore ? Peut-être que son problème n'était ni Patrick, ni les gars ni les filles mais juste que ça n'était pas le moment pour ça ; une autre fois peut-être… aujourd'hui, il avait juste besoin d'espace.

L'après-midi, il n'eut même pas le courage pour son footing habituel. Il déambula un peu en ville, un peu comme s'il était en vacances et n'avait rien à faire. C'était bizarre, ça encore ! de dévisager les passants et se demandant à quoi ils étaient occupés, eux, par quoi ils étaient préoccupés. Il préféra rentrer vite.

Howard, toujours soufrant, s'était rendormi dans l'intervalle, rien de surprenant à ça. Dave hésita un peu à le réveiller, s'il avait tellement besoin de sommeil, mais décida qu'il avait aussi besoin de se nourrir un peu pour ne pas s'affaiblir encore plus et le secoua doucement.  
« Allez bonhomme. »  
À demi assommé, il réagissait avec lenteur mais n'opposait aucune résistance. Dave n'eut même pas à le forcer pour lui faire reprendre de la soupe, juste à lui passer bol et cuillère et l'encourager un peu. Ça devait lui faire du bien, puisque le bol fini, il eut l'énergie de refuser l'aspirine proposée, cette fois.  
« Tu es sûr ?  
\- Ça va aller, oui.  
\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre de médicaments…  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je peux faire sans… au moins cet après-midi. »

Après-midi dont Dave préféra passer la fin en sa compagnie. Ressortir maintenant, à quoi bon ? il ne tenait vraiment pas à retourner au club et y croiser qui que ce soit avant le lendemain, n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et Howard semblait content qu'il reste à ses côtés.  
« Dis.  
\- Oui mon grand ?  
\- Tu m'expliques comment ça marche, vos catégories, vos grades, le classement… comment tu vas passer pro et devenir un grand champion ?  
\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ça toi ?  
\- Je ne m'y intéresse pas. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me racontes quelque chose que je ne connais pas sur lequel je vais devoir me concentrer.  
\- Tu as besoin d'une histoire pour t'aider à t'endormir ? s'amusa-t-il.  
\- Mais non, au contraire : pour m'empêcher de m'endormir. »  
Dave soupira.  
« Howard, enfin. T'es malade, t'as besoin de repos. Si t'es fatigué dors tant qu'il faudra. Ça ira mieux après.  
\- Non. Si je dors tout l'après-midi, ce soir ça n'ira plus. Je me suis réveillé trois fois cette nuit et je n'ai as su me rendormir à la fin. Et si je ne dors pas la nuit demain matin ça sera encore pire. »  
Cette logique échappait à Dave. D'après lui, ça ne servait à rien de se préoccuper à l'avance de la suite ; mal en point comme il l'était, il avait bien assez à gérer par tranches de quelques heures à la fois.  
« Ouais. Ben on verra demain dans ce cas. »  
Mais Howard refusait de juste se reposer comme il aurait dû.  
« Dave. Il va se passer quoi demain… si je ne vais pas mieux ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps comme ça, c'est pas possible…  
\- Il y a une infirmerie à ta fac ?  
\- Euh. Oui. À côté des bâtiments administratifs.  
\- He ben on ira leur demander, voilà tout. »

Il se détendit enfin un peu, referma les yeux, sembla accepter de dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine pourtant, Dave l'entendit sangloter doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.  
« He. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ça va vraiment pas ?  
\- J'en ai assez d'être malade… je voudrais que ça s'arrête.  
\- Reprends quelque chose, dans ce cas, ça te soulagera.  
\- Pas assez et ça ne me soigne pas, de doute façon.  
\- Te plains pas, alors. Howard, bon sang, je veux pas te regarder souffrir comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire, non plus. Un cachet, pour faire baisser la fièvre et diminuer tes maux de tête, ça peut pas faire de mal et ça sera toujours ça de pris. De quoi t'as peur ?  
\- Me détraquer encore plus.  
\- J'te jure, t'es vraiment pas possible. Dors, au moins.  
\- Mmmh. »

Avec autant de patience qu'il put, Dave essuya ses larmes et lui massa la nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et semble effectivement se rendormir. Pourtant, juste quand il pensait que c'était bon, Howard appela de nouveau.  
« Dave ?  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Raconte-moi quelque chose.  
\- Mais c'est pas vrai…  
\- S'il te plaît. N'importe quoi. Ta vie quand tu seras un grand champion. Ça t'amuse de taper sur les gens, te faire taper ?  
\- Howard, lâche-moi les baskets. Dors. Ferme les yeux, compte les moutons. J'veux plus t'entendre causer pendant au moins une heure, OK ? Fais au moins semblant de dormir et p'tet que ça viendra pour de bon. »

Il se retourna. Dave supposa qu'il boudait. Son propre manque de patience l'agaçait lui-même ; veiller sur son frère malade, lui éponger le front, lui porter à boire, l'écouter respirer, oui, tant qu'il fallait… mais supporter ses questions bizarres et soutenir une conversation avec lui, non, ça il n'en était pas capable ?  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, tranquilles. Dave pensait qu'il avait effectivement fini par se rendormir. Il fut secoué par un violent accès de toux et, après que sa respiration se soit de nouveau calmée, il commença d'une voix sourde, si basse qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre et sans préambule ;  
« Si jamais je mourais, tu serais triste ? »

Il sentit monter une vague de panique.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu as mal ? Tu as peur ? »  
Pourquoi parler de mourir, tout à coup ? en un clin d'œil, Dave fut auprès de lui, la main sur son épaule.  
« Howard, réponds-moi. OK. T'endors pas. T'endors plus. Howard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Il mit semble-t-il une éternité à lui répondre,  
« Rien.  
\- Pourquoi tu me sors des trucs pareils ?  
\- Je me demandais juste.  
\- Howard. Sérieusement. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu crois que tu as quelque chose de grave ? que ça empire ? tu as du mal respirer ?  
\- Non. »

Inquiet, il chercha le creux du cou, le front. Est-ce que sa fièvre augmentait de nouveau ? Pour se dérober cette fois, Howard dut se retourner vers lui.  
« Regarde. Si ça s'aggravait, j'aurais le bout des doigts bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène. Euh. Je n'ai pas les lèvres bleues non plus ?  
\- Non. Les joues rouges et les paupières marbrées. C'est tout… »  
…et c'était déjà bien assez préoccupant en soi. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'imaginer atteint d'une pneumonie, de la tuberculose, d'un cancer du poumon…

« Tu crois que ça peut être grave ?  
\- J'en sais plus rien, bon sang.  
\- Tu n'aurais plus besoin de t'occuper de moi. »  
Dave se força à prendre une longue inspiration.  
« Howard. Écoute-moi bien. C'est vrai que c'est pas facile – ne pense pas à ces deux derniers jours - l'année dernière a été à chier, cette année est pire encore, et on en a encore pour un an de galère à tirer. Mais on se débrouille quand même ! pas trop mal, non ? Et ça va s'arranger. La grippe et tout le reste. »  
Il lui serra l'épaule aussi fort qu'il osa, espérant lui transmettre sa conviction.  
« Je sais, c'est nul comme situation. De pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi pour de bon. Mais quand tu seras majeur tu pourras aller dans un vrai dortoir de ta stupide fac où tu seras plus emmerdé par de horaires à la con, tu seras libre d'organiser ta semaine comme tu veux, ou si tu veux on prendra un appart' plus grand à deux et t'auras ta propre chambre, ta propre vie… En attendant, te mets pas des idées pareilles en tête. »  
Howard essaya de dégager son épaule. À regret, Dave la lâcha, mais continua quand même.  
« Tu es mon frère, je tiens à toi. Si jamais tu mourais, je serais pas juste triste… je serais dévasté. Je serais en colère de me retrouver tout seul. Tu es ma seule famille. »

Enfin, Howard accepta de lui faire de nouveau face.  
« Tu serais libre de vivre ta propre vie. D'avoir ta propre famille et pas… les vieux restes de ce qu'on avait et qui est parti en morceaux.  
\- Y'a vraiment rien de pressé là-dessus. Et je t'interdis de faire des conneries. T'as pas le droit de me laisser. D'accord ? »  
Howard ne répondit pas, referma les yeux et se recoucha, mais Dave choisit d'interpréter son mouvement de tête comme un acquiescement. Avec précautions, il s'aventura à lui caresser doucement la tempe, l'encourageant au repos. Et finalement ça marcha.

Il s'écoula une heure avant que Howard ne réessaie de parler. (Oui, Dave vérifia sur sa montre. Est-ce qu'il avait la notion du temps, ou était-ce un simple hasard, il ne demanda pas.)  
« Dave ?  
\- Oui mon grand ?  
\- Je crois que j'aurai quand même besoin d'un comprimé pour arriver à m'endormir, ce soir.  
\- Sûr. T'as envie d'autre chose que la soupe ? quelque chose de plus solide ? avec plus de goût ?  
\- Pas vraiment. 'm'est égal.  
\- Ça va, ton dos ? Les jambes ? Tu as de nouveau besoin que je te masse ?  
\- Ça va. T'en fais pas. »

Ses craintes sur le fait de ne plus pouvoir dormir le soir après une sieste dans l'après-midi se révélèrent infondées. Un bol de soupe et un paracétamol plus tard, le temps que Dave finisse de ranger, il semblait bien plié pour la nuit. Quant à lui, ne s'étant pas assez dépensé dans la journée et trop à penser, il se retrouva incapable de s'endormir, pour le coup.  
Il passa de longues minutes à l'écouter respirer et s'inquiéta vaguement d'un léger ronflement ; à le regarder dormir, calme, et se rassurer. Autant par curiosité que par ennui, il emprunta un de ses livrets de cours qu'il n'avait pas sorti du weekend pour tenter de le feuilleter… et le trouva complètement incompréhensible. Ces étudiants ! dans quel monde bizarre, abstrait, vivaient-ils ? Pas étonnant que ça leur fragilise la tête…  
Il dégota un roman et se demanda depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris un peu de temps pour lui. Il devrait peut-être, lui aussi, se trouver un hobby à la con, et essayer de le caser entre le boulot et l'entraînement. Il y penserait… une autre fois.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. Il voulut partir un peu en avance. Et comme il se doutait qu'arriver à faire se lever et s'habiller Howard, en l'aidant au besoin à faire un brin de toilette avant, risquait d'être long, il programma le réveil encore plus tôt. Il eut bien raison.  
Une chance que l'ascenseur n'ait pas été en panne cette fois… Ils étaient jeunes et vaillants et, montée ou descente, s'enfilaient les cinq étages à pied sans problème… en temps normal. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que ç'aurait été de se traîner le poids mort de son frère épuisé, qui s'accrochait lourdement à lui et qui toussait encore au moindre effort.  
Il conduisit son scooter plus prudemment que jamais et se demanda si la chaleur qu'il sentait irradier dans son dos à travers son blouson là où Howard s'accrochait, était plus importante que d'habitude, normale mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant, ou s'il l'imaginait simplement.

D'habitude, le lundi, Dave déposait Howard devant son bâtiment de cours. Cette fois, il s'aventura dans un coin mal connu du campus. Heureusement, suffisamment bien fléché.  
Sur place, il y avait déjà trois autres étudiants. Il attendit son tour avec lui, refusant de le laisser tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'on s'occuperait correctement de lui. Le médecin scolaire l'examina sommairement, confirma que oui, c'était une vilaine grippe, et ordonna huit jours de lit.  
« Je ne peux pas me permettre ça !  
\- Dis-toi que tu en as déjà fait trois. Tu tiens le bon bout.  
\- Non, seulement deux. Et j'ai un devoir à rendre pour dans deux jours et je n'ai rien fait du weekend, et, et on commence un chapitre important en cours… »  
Dave n'eut même pas à interrompre ses gémissements, le médecin s'en chargea pour lui :  
« He ben tu rattraperas tout ça plus tard. Là, un beau certificat médical pour justifier tes absences auprès des profs. Si en temps normal tu es du genre assidu ils devraient se montrer compréhensifs. Et surtout, interdiction complète d'essayer de retourner en amphi' et refiler tes microbes à tes petits camarades ! »  
Il allait devoir passer la journée sagement alité à l'infirmerie, et on le renverrait à son dortoir le soir. Ça désespéra Howard mais rassura Dave.  
« Allez. On se reverra à la fin de la semaine. Soigne-toi bien d'ici là. »

Il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il obéirait encore le lendemain, ni que ça se passerait bien avec son camarade de chambrée, mais bon, il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour le convaincre qu'il avait le droit – et même le devoir – de prendre du temps juste pour lui, de ne rien faire du tout, au moins encore quelques jours, le temps de reprendre des forces.  
Dave, à la réflexion, se dit qu'il adorerait en avoir, lui, un peu de temps. Pas de chance ; la vie était mal faite et il lui fallait être adulte et responsable et bosser pour gagner des sous et prendre soin de son frère d'abord, et ensuite seulement, s'il en avait encore l'énergie, de lui-même. Mais bon. Il faisait avec, hein.


	10. de haut

**Titre :** Chacun son tour  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** sickfic  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _high_ " d'après 15kisses (élevé/défoncé/hautain)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série – Dave 20 ans, Howard presque 17  
 **Notes :** sequel à la double fic précédente  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1850

ooo

Dave avait commencé à se sentir mal le matin, et ça n'avait fait qu' empirer tout au long de la journée. Il dut écourter sa séance d'entraînement alors qu'on n'était qu'en milieu de semaine, après avoir déjà écourté celles du weekend précédant parce que Howard était malade… C'était son tour, maintenant. Il espérait être passé à travers : raté ! mais ça, il n'allait pas lui dire ! De Howard, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Tant pis, ça attendrait la fin de la semaine. Il serait bien remis lui-même d'ici là…  
Il rentra chez lui, agacé mais reconnaissant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer s'il voulait être en forme pour son boulot du soir. Il resta des heures allongé sans rien faire, à s'écouter agoniser. Il ne revenait pas de se sentir si mal, et que ça soit encore pire une fois qu'il ait cessé de lutter… Il avait l'impression de sortir du pire match de sa courte carrière, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant rien fait de particulier ces derniers jours. Quelle horreur… pas étonnant que Howard, moins résistant, se soit senti si mal. Et lui, ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Il devait aller bosser !  
Cette seule pensée l'ancrait dans la réalité. Sans ça, il aurait complètement lâché prise. Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être complètement défoncé par la fatigue, la fièvre. Il prit trois aspirines d'un coup, sachant que deux n'avaient pas suffi pour Howard. La dose prescrite, bah, ça s'adaptait en fonction des gens et des besoins.

Son patron était d'accord là-dessus, d'ailleurs. Il commença par le regarder de travers en le voyant arriver. Il ne sut jamais où il trouva l'énergie pour se forcer à se relever et y aller, d'ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer le boulot. Si ça arrivait trop souvent il se ferait virer, donc il faisait en sorte que ça n'arriver pas du tout s'il pouvait l'éviter. Déjà avec le coup de l'accident à l'automne précédent, il avait marqué des mauvais points…  
De toute façon ce soir il y avait déjà un autre gars malade et pas de remplaçant. Il n'avait qu'à serrer les dents et se forcer encore un peu.  
Le patron avait un truc pour l'aider à tenir ; il sortit une bouteille de sirop pour la toux de sa réserve personnelle sous son comptoir.  
« Pour éviter de refiler tes horreurs aux clients. Prends-en dose à dose toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrange. »  
La fin de la semaine se perdit dans un brouillard curieux. Il comatait la journée, se forçait à se lever le soir, faillit perdre le fil des jours et oublier quand revenait le vendredi. Il se traînait, rendu à un point où il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait l'impression bizarre d'être au-dessus de tout, en tout cas détaché. Il réalisait quelle était sa situation, il était simplement incapable de s'en inquiéter. Est-ce que c'est ça que ça faisait d'être Howard, d'avoir une explication logique pour tout mais ne jamais craindre aucune conséquence ? se demanda-t-il obscurément…

Quand il retrouva effectivement Howard, il était lui-même trop lessivé et n'eut pas le courage de lui demander comment s'était passée sa semaine. Il était debout au moins, et n'avait plus l'air à l'agonie. Chacun son tour, ça lui donnait de l'espoir que pour lui aussi ça ne prendrait plus longtemps avant qu'il arrive à remonter la pente.  
« Oh non. Tu l'as attrapée aussi ? Je suis désolé…  
\- Boh, t'embête pas pour ça.  
\- Passe-moi les clés, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui conduis.  
\- C'est mon scooter, je peux conduire.  
\- Tu n'es pas en état. Tu devrais être au lit. Regarde-toi ! »  
Dave grogna. Comme s'il pouvait se le permettre ! Il aimerait bien, remarquez, mais il avait des obligations.  
« Dis donc, depuis quand tu te permets de me prendre de haut ?  
\- Ça n'est pas ma faute – enfin, pas complètement – si tu es malade. Tu as une fièvre élevée, c'est un fait. Tu as besoin de repos et c'est tout.  
\- Tu te prends pour quoi, le frère responsable ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Pour une fois que c'est l'inverse… »

Howard insista.  
« Attends. Regarde-moi. Fais voir tes yeux ? …Tu as les pupilles complètement contractées. Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?  
\- Aspirine et sirop pour la toux, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?  
\- Enfin, tu sais qu'il y a de l'opium dans la plupart de ces sirops ?  
\- Euh… non. Mais ça doit à petite dose sans doute ?  
\- Et tu en as pris combien, des petites doses ? »  
Plus que prescrit par la notice, mais parce que c'était prescrit par son patron. Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas fait confiance ?  
« Si ça s'utilisait pour se défoncer, ça se saurait, contra Dave.  
\- Ça se sait.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Je le sais en tout cas.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ok, depuis cette semaine seulement. Mon camarade de chambrée m'en a parlé. Et puis la fois où je me suis… blessé à la main on m'a donné un truc un peu fort, du coup j'ai été me renseigner un peu dessus ensuite. Sur ce que ça faisait, où ça se trouvait… »

Dave tombait des nues. Depuis quand son petit frère, à la fois naïf et sérieux, un foutu étudiant protégé par la vie, en savait plus sur les conneries du monde extérieur que lui qui fréquentait un quartier pourri ? Est-ce qu'il avait lui-même des œillères à enlever ? Il se passait peut-être de trucs douteux sous son nez, derrière le club, et il ne voulait simplement pas les voir. Il faisait confiance aux gens, toujours.

Il fit confiance à Howard. Pour une fois. Il monta à l'arrière. Arrivé à l'immeuble, il se laissa même soutenir dans l'ascenseur. Howard s'occupa de tout.  
De refaire le lit, de préparer le repas – Dave, à son tour, n'avait pas faim, mais au moins ne faisait pas de difficulté à avaler un bol de soupe – d'aller refaire des courses à la supérette du coin malgré l'heure tardive, de porter la lessive au lavomatic à défaut d'avoir accès à la buanderie du Club… Oh, et il faudrait qu'il aille porter ses excuses au coach d'avoir tout planté depuis plusieurs jours, d'ailleurs…

Dave eut l'impression que c'était le milieu de la nuit, pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être si tard que ça – où serait-il allé traîner si longtemps et pour quoi faire ? – Howard en rentrant vint s'abattre à ses côtés, négligeant son matelas et l'étroitesse du lit.  
« Fais-moi une place, » geignit-il en venant se loger de force dans le peu d'espace qui restait.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je tombe de fatigue, je suis glacé. Tiens-moi chaud, s'il te plaît.  
\- Tu es encore malade ? Tu fais une rechute ?  
\- Non… Hum. Je suis juste encore convalescent et j'ai un peu présumé de mes forces. Mais ça va. Ça va aller. Juste quelques minutes…  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Mmh. Dave ? Tu… tu es brûlant. Est-ce que toi ça va ?  
\- Je fais avec… »  
Il souleva le bras pour le laisser venir se nicher contre lui, lui enserra l'épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne glisserait pas.  
« Ça faisait des années que t'étais pas venu demander un câlin, dis donc.  
\- Je ne demande pas de câlin. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes de repos. Ça ira mieux tout de suite après, répéta-t-il… comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.  
\- Ouais, ouais… »

Il n'était pas du genre tactile d'habitude. Il l'avait été avec Maman il y avait si longtemps, mais c'était de l'histoire très ancienne, il en perdit très vite l'habitude une fois à l'orphelinat. Besoin d'un bisou sur le front, la joue ou un genou écorché pour le réconforter après avoir été malmené par des garçons plus âgés au pensionnat ? même pas. Rien du tout.  
C'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il réclame tout à coup un contact prolongé.

« Tu es sûr que tu es guéri ? s'inquiéta quand même Dave.  
\- J'ai passé le lundi à l'infirmerie à végéter, mardi dans ma chambre pas mieux, mercredi à la BU avancé doucement sur mes dossiers en retard. Je suis retourné en cours hier. Et je rattrape le chapitre manqué petit à petit. Je suis toujours fatigué mais ça va.  
\- Le docteur avait dit repos la semaine entière, lui rappela-t-il.  
\- Mais ça allait. T'inquiète. Je suis sûr que tu seras sur pieds dans un jour ou deux toi aussi.  
\- C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète…Bon, pas juste ça. »

Et puis ensuite, le calme et le silence. Dave crut que Howard s'était endormi sur place, mais dans la position serrée où ils se trouvaient, et avec sa propre fatigue, il n'était pas capable de le secouer pour le réveiller. Il n'en eut pas besoin : il prit une longue inspiration, poussa un tout aussi long soupir, et se releva, péniblement. Sans un mot de plus, ni d'excuse pour être venu squatter là ni de remerciement pour l'avoir laissé faire, il se prépara pour la nuit et regagna son propre matelas.  
« S'il y a quoi que ce soit, souligna-t-il quand même, réveille-moi, hein ? »  
Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion sur le fait d'entendre par lui-même, dans son sommeil, tout changement et de se réveiller spontanément. Il avait encore besoin de repos lui aussi. Tous les deux…

Ce fut un second weekend lent. Howard continua à se charger de réchauffer le bouillon de poulet et préparer le thé au miel, autant que nécessaire. Dave arrêta totalement le sirop… et se retrouva à tousser tellement fort, tellement longtemps, qu'il en perdait son souffle. Le manque d'oxygène lui laissait la tête vide.  
« La vache, ça plane encore plus sans qu'avec… »  
Ç'aurait dû être terrifiant, pourtant, il était trop détaché de la réalité physique pour continuer à s'en inquiéter. Il n'était pas terrifié, non, il était au-delà de l'angoisse et attendait juste que ça passe. Après tout, si Howard y avait survécu, il le pouvait aussi. Ça passerait forcément. Au bout d'un moment.

Quand Dave toussait trop, Howard l'aidait à se soulever pour qu'il respire mieux, lui frottait le dos.  
« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes, si tu as besoin que je te masse, signala-t-il.  
\- Bof, non. »  
Il avait un peu peur de perdre de la masse musculaire s'il restait alité trop longtemps, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'expliquer à Howard comment l'aider à lutter contre. Tant pis. Il n'allait pas s'en faire pour ça non plus. Il regagnerait bien ses muscles plus tard, quand il irait mieux. À son rythme. Pourvu qu'il aille vite mieux…  
Ouais, bon, il n'allait pas en vouloir à Howard de n'avoir pas respecté les délais prescrits et d'avoir voulu reprendre ce qu'il faisait au plus vite, hein. Il comprenait.  
« Ça va vite aller mieux, promettait-il, d'ailleurs. Tu vas voir, tu remonteras la pente et tu retrouvera tes sommets d'avant en un rien de temps. »


	11. découragé

**Titre :** T'avais pas le droit de me décevoir comme ça  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** drama à la con  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _disheartening_ " d'après 15kisses (décourageant)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série – Dave 20 ans, Howard 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 3000

oOo

La semaine des partiels se termina par une fête étudiante informelle, histoire de fêter la fin des examens, des cours, de l'année, les vacances…  
Howard nerd comme il était, n'avait pas fini les cours pour autant : il lui restait quelques derniers dossiers à rendre pour des unités supplémentaires, des matières de l'année suivante dans lesquelles il s'avançait, un oral à passer. Dave ne comprenait pas bien, savait seulement qu'il en avait pour une semaine encore avant que l'internat ferme et qu'il allait l'utiliser à fond… et que ça lui ferait du bien de décompresser un peu quand même.  
« Mais si vas-y voyons. Je te récupère à minuit. »  
Ça tombait bien : Dave ne travaillait jamais les vendredis soirs d'habitude , mais il pouvait ainsi remplacer un collègue qui en avait bien besoin.

À l'heure dite, il craignait un peu de le trouver dans un coin à bouder, détester l'ambiance et se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il dut le chercher un peu ; quand il finit par trouver, Howard avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, un petit cercle autour de lui avec qui il tenait une conversation très animée, et un verre de coca à la main. Pour une bonne surprise !  
« Ah. He ben Cendrillon va devoir y aller. Les gars, mon frère Dave, futur grand champion de boxe. »  
Il vida ce qui restait dans son verre, salua, et le suivit à pas mesurés, comme s'il avait peur de perdre l'équilibre.  
« Toi t'as pas bu que du coca on dirait.  
\- Comme tu peux dire une chose pareille ?  
\- T'as l'air passablement éméché et tu sens l'alcool jusqu'ici. »  
Howard n'essaya pas de mentir.  
« Ok. Y'avait du rhum et du citron aussi. »  
Dave préféra ignorer le soupçon de provocation derrière sa réponse. C'était lui qui l'avait encouragé à lâcher un peu la pression, après tout. Et il lui faisait confiance pour avoir été raisonnable.  
« T'as passé une bonne soirée au moins ?  
\- Super. »  
Il resta silencieux le reste du trajet pourtant, tout enthousiasme retombé. Les grandes rencontres et refaire le monde, il n'en parla pas.

Arrivés au pied de l'immeuble, était-ce un effet de l'éclairage triste des réverbères, mais Dave le trouva très pâle. Il défit maladroitement son casque, le fit tomber en lui tendant, et au lieu de le ramasser, il se détourna précipitamment. Il se retrouva à genoux au bord du trottoir, violemment malade.  
Dave, soupira,  
« He ben c'est du propre… »  
Howard toussa, hoqueta, gémit, et donnait pas signe de vouloir se relever. Dave récupéra le casque abandonné et lui tapota l'épaule.  
« Oh. Howard. Ça va ? »  
Pas de réponse.  
« He… »  
Il réagit enfin, d'une petite voix pitoyable.  
« Non.  
\- Allez. C'est pas si grave. Autant que tu fasses ça dans le caniveau plutôt que l'ascenseur. Ou ton oreiller. Allez viens, on va te mettre au lit et te laisser cuver tout ça. »  
Il lui prit le bras et le hissa. Howard gémit à nouveau.  
« Ça tourne…  
\- T'aurais dû t'en tenir au coca  
\- Et passer pour un tocard ?  
\- Boire jusqu'à te rendre malade et ne laisser aucun doute ?  
\- C'est minable ça, Dave  
\- Et toi tu dirais que t'es comment là ? »

Évidemment l'ascenseur était en panne ce soir. Jeunes et fringants, ils l'utilisaient rarement, qu'est-ce que c'était que cinq étages à pieds quand on a la santé ? et pour une fois qu'ils en avaient bien besoin… Dave dut soutenir Howard. Ils entamèrent leur ascension lentement, marche après marche, pesamment. Howard haletait mais n'osait pas se plaindre.  
Ils croisèrent un voisin qui leur jeta un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien.  
Dave vit arriver le palier du troisième avec frustration. Il espérait en être déjà au quatrième ; heh non. Ils allaient bien deux ou trois fois plus lentement que d'habitude.  
Howard trébucha, se laissa tomber à genoux deux marches plus loin.  
« Me dis pas que tu dois encore être malade !  
\- Juste souffler. J'en peux plus. Deux minutes. S'il te plaît.  
\- Pas question. Si tu t'arrêtes on va jamais repartir ! Allez, secoue-toi. Tu peux le faire. »  
Ou pas.  
« Bon. Deux minutes, pas une seconde de plus. »  
Dave en compta une. Howard respirait déjà mieux et n'avait sûrement plus la notion du temps, alors il le força à repartir tout de suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appart', Dave aida Howard à se traîner directement à la salle de bain histoire qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche. Il toussa à nouveau, cracha plusieurs fois, émit quelques bruits étranglés dégoûtants.  
Dave qui préparait de quoi se réhydrater un peu en espérant limiter les dégâts, appela,  
« Oh, si tu dois vomir à nouveau fais pas ça dans le lavabo, vise les toilettes, hein ? »  
Mais il n'avait plus à éliminer naturellement que ce son organisme avait déjà assimilé. Quand il émergea, livide, il vint se laisser tomber directement sur le matelas, l'air tellement pathétique que Dave n'osa pas lui faire plus la morale. Il payait déjà bien assez cher ses excès comme ça… Il lui tend son verre sans y ajouter de reproche.  
« Allez bois ça, ça te fera du bien.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Eau minérale, une pincée de sel, une cuillère de sucre et une giclée de citron. Une version plus saine de ce que tu t'es enfilé. »  
Howard accepta le verre mais prit un temps fou à boire. Le temps que Dave s'occupe un peu de lui-même et de se préparer pour la nuit, il avait reposé le verre encore à moitié plein par terre à côté. Les genoux relevés, les bras passés autour et la tête posée dessus, il semblait s'être endormi sur place.

« Non non non, Howard, tu me finis ça. Tu dormiras plus tard. Tu vas être encore plus malade si tu ne te réhydrates pas. Allez. Secoue-toi. Tu pourras dormir ensuite. »  
Il essaya de le forcer à s'activer un peu, l'aida à retirer ses souliers, son blazer… qui fit sous sa main un bruit de papier froissé. Un truc tomba de sa poche. Un briquet. Dave le ramassa, incrédule, puis tâta le tissu du blazer. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes entamé.  
« Non mais sérieux ? Howard ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis quand tu fumes ? »  
Il protesta vaguement, d'une voie pâteuse,  
« Seulement pendant les examens. Pour gérer le stress. Avant ça m'aide à me concentre, après à détendre.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Tu essaies de te ruiner la santé ou quoi ? Le tabac d'abord, te saouler ensuite…  
\- Oh ça va, hein, t'es pas mon père.  
\- Non. Le père c'est de boire trop qui l'a tué justement.  
\- C'est d'être trop con pour respecter des règles de sécurité élémentaires qui l'a tué. On ne conduit pas des machines dangereuses ivre quand on a des responsabilités derrière. Tu me crois assez stupide pour faire les mêmes erreurs ?  
\- Me parle pas comme ça. »

La claque retentit. Howard porta lentement la main à sa joue endolorie. Le coup y ramenait un de couleur. Il ouvrait des yeux effarés, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Dave regarde sa propre main encore levée, incrédule. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de faire.  
« T'es en train de me prouver que oui, constata-t-il à regrets. Depuis quand tu es devenu un sale petit con… Howard, tu peux pas me décevoir comme ça. »  
Howard, réveillé pour le coup, reprenait des couleurs et lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Dave réalisa, honteux, combien il se décevait lui-même.  
« Je… je suis désolé. Je voulais pas. J'aurais pas dû. Tu… ça va ? »  
Probablement non : à partir de là, Howard se retrancha dans un silence obstiné.  
« S'il te plaît réponds-moi… »  
Dave eut un long soupir.  
« …Finis ton verre, au moins. Tu en as besoin et ça te fera du bien. »

Il lui ramena une poche de glace. Quand il lui tendit Howard le regarda, méfiant, refusant de la prendre. Ou ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
« Pour ta joue. Pour éviter que ça gonfle trop. »  
Au moins, il avait fini son verre. Dave étala une serviette sur l'oreiller et plaça la poubelle à côté aussi – on ne sait jamais. Howard s'allongea sans un mot, sans finir de se déshabiller, mais tenant quand même la glace sur son visage.

Le lendemain, Dave décida de ne rien laisser virer au drame.  
« Hey. Ça va la gueule de bois ? »  
Howard émit un grognement. Il avait une belle tête de déterré, mais au moins il était réveillé. Et capable de se lever seul pour aller à la salle de bains. Dave tendit l'oreille : il eut besoin de pisser, longuement, et pas que ça ensuite, mais il ne fut pas plus malade que la veille. C'était assez rassurant.  
Il essaya de plaisanter un peu,  
« Tu peux toujours essayer de prétendre que c'était pas ta faute, qu'en fait t'as une gastro, mais je te croirai pas ! »  
Peine perdue : Howard, en sortant, n'avait pas l'air plus alerte.  
« Tu veux un café pour te réveiller ou tu te sens pas capable de le supporter ? »  
Il répondit encore par un vague grognement.  
« Ok, ça sera un thé alors. »

Howard s'assit pesamment, se passa lentement la main sur le visage. Il avait les yeux cernés, la joue marbrée et enflée malgré la glace de la veille. Dave ressentit une pointe de culpabilité mais n'osa pas commenter.  
Howard prit sa tasse en silence, commença à boire, à petites gorgées, lentement, fermé à tout. Il la reposa brutalement, manquant de la renverser, et se précipita sur l'évier.  
Dave sursauta.  
« Non. Howard. Putain non. Pas dans l'évier ! »  
Howard eut juste la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir le robinet en grand pour diluer et chasser ce qu'il rendit, mais non, pas d'essayer de viser ailleurs.  
« Sérieux, râla Dave, tu pouvais pas aller jusqu'aux toilettes, non ? »  
Non, clairement, c'était arrivé si brusquement : il n'en aurait pas eu le temps.  
Il tomba à genoux, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et émit de petits bruits pitoyables… hoquets ou sanglots ? se demanda Dave, mal à l'aise.  
D'un autre côté, se dit-il, il avait quoi dans l'estomac, une demi tasse de thé et qui sait combien de bile ? ça avait dû couler tout seul dans les canalisations. Et brûler en remontant. Il se pencha au-dessus pour vérifier : pas la moindre trace effectivement. Il remplit un verre au robinet qui coulait toujours avec force, puis coupa l'eau.

Parce que Howard restait prostré, il vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.  
« He. Ça va ? »  
Howard secoua vaguement la tête sans répondre et Dave dut presque lui mettre de force le verre d'eau dans les mains pour qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
Il se rinça la bouche et se hissa sur les genoux jusqu'à l'évier pour cracher, une fois, deux, puis reposa le verre directement à terre et gémit.  
« Ne crache pas tout non plus, hein, bois le reste. »  
Howard, de nouveau, secoua la tête, lentement mais de façon un peu plus marquée.  
« Howard. Faut que tu te réhydrates. OK tu te sens mal, OK c'est probablement douloureux en prime, OK t'as peur que ça recommence, mais il faut quand même que tu prennes un peu de liquide. »

Prenant soin de ne pas s'énerver, mais sans fléchir, Dave insista, encore et encore. Pas question de le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini. Quitte à lui tenir le verre, lui soutenir la nuque s'il le fallait…  
« Allez. »  
» Un petit effort.  
» Une petite gorgée. Juste une.  
» C'est bien.  
» Respire à fond.  
» Une autre.  
» Une à la fois. Prends ton temps. »  
Lentement, très lentement, gorgée après gorgée, Howard s'efforçait de finir son verre d'eau. Dave lui frottait doucement le dos, espérant le réconforter un peu et l'encourager à continuer.  
« Tu préfères des bulles peut-être ? ça passerait mieux ? Un coca ? »  
Il se reprit en voyant la vilaine grimace que ça lui tirait.  
« Euh. Sans rhum dedans hein ! Non ? Bon. »  
Howard, en silence, but sagement son verre jusqu'au bout. Très, très lentement pour un si petit volume. Mais il le finit. Et ne semblait pas s'en trouver plus mal. Heureusement. S'il n'avait pas été capable de garder même un peu d'eau, Dave n'aurait plus su quoi faire.

« Tu… tu préfères rester ici ce matin ? »  
À l'origine il comptait le forcer à sortir, prendre l'air, faire un peu d'exercice, mais à la réflexion il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit en état de supporter la salle de sport, son éclairage violent, son atmosphère surchauffée, les bruits de frappe et les cris des autres boxeurs. Même si c'était sa faute à la base s'il s'était rendu malade, le pauvre, il n'avait pas le cœur de lui imposer ça dans cet état.  
Howard, toujours aussi lentement, avec autant de précaution, et toujours sans le regarder en face, hocha la tête.  
« Ça ira ? Tu sauras gérer ? OK. Repose-toi, bois tout ce qu'il faut. T'as besoin d'une aspirine peut-être ? »  
Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que sa grippe l'hiver précédent, de toute façon. Cette fois il n'avait pas de fièvre et il avait assez d'expérience. Il devait pouvoir se débrouiller.

Bien que moins inquiet que la fois précédente, il revint quand même tôt. On ne sait jamais. Howard était assis par terre dans la pénombre sous la fenêtre entr'ouverte, les rideaux à demi tirés laissant passer juste assez de lumière pour lire... Dave fut surpris de voir ça : un roman. Pas de livret de cours et pas son vieux livre de contes à la con non plus. Il gardait une tasse de thé posée à côté à lui ; sur le comptoir, un sachet de pain de mie soigneusement refermé.  
Ostensiblement, le briquet et le paquet de cigarettes étaient toujours là où il les avait jetés la veille, intouchés depuis.  
Bon. S'il pensait de lui-même à se nourrir et supportait son thé c'est que ça allait nettement mieux ! Non ?

« Alors, tu reprends du poil de la bête ? »  
Il le salua d'un vague signe de tête, haussa légèrement les épaules en réponse à sa question, et évita rapidement son regard. Mouais. Il y avait du progrès, mais pas complet non plus…  
Ça lui suffisait quand même. Rassuré, il se prépara un déjeuner sur le pouce.  
« Tu veux un truc aussi ? »  
Brève négation. Tant pis, il le laissa se débrouiller seul pour se réalimenter en petites quantités et à l'heure qui lui convenait. D'ici la fin de la journée, il avait bien le temps de voir comment ça évoluerait. Et lui pouvait reprendre ses activités normales, retourner au Club pour une suite de séance et aller faire un footing prolongé, sans plus s'inquiéter ; tout allait bien.

Le soir venu, il le retrouva en train de travailler sur ses derniers dossiers, ceux qui lui faisaient prolonger son année au-delà des examens. Dave estima qu'il était largement temps de partager la pizza habituelle du weekend annulée la veille. Pendant qu'il mettait tout en route, il réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas entendu Howard de toute la journée. Il répondait par d'une monosyllabe non articulée, d'un vague geste, mais pas d'une vraie phrase, même pas un vrai mot.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu as perdu ta voix ? »  
Pas de réponse du tout.  
« Hum. Tu t'es fait mal à la gorge ? »  
On ne sait jamais, après tout…  
« Tu es tellement traumatisé par hier que tu ne sais plus parler ? »  
Non, sans doute pas. Mais plus probablement,  
« Tu es tellement vexé que tu boudes et tu ne veux plus parler ? »  
De légers changements d'expression trahissaient le fait qu'il l'entendait parfaitement… mais choisissait de continuer à l'ignorer complètement.  
« Howard, bon dieu. Parle-moi. »  
Maintenant qu'il avait mis le doigt dessus, ils allaient bien régler le problème, non ?

« Gueule, dis-moi que tu m'en veux, que tu me détestes, mais dis-moi quelque chose. Ne me traite pas comme ça ! »  
Non. Il restait muet, à son grand agacement. Planté bien en face, il essaya de le forcer à le regarder, mais Howard l'évitait toujours. Il ne détourna plus juste les yeux, mais carrément le visage.  
« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, quand même ? Enfin, si, dis-moi… »  
Non, il était plutôt en colère, et sans doute à raison, mais ils auraient dû réussir à passer outre, quand même. Dépassé, Dave essaye de faire taire son énervement et de l'amadouer.  
« OK, reconnut-il, c'est vrai. Je leur en veux aussi d'être morts et de nous avoir laissés avoir une enfance aussi merdique sans eux. Mais c'est pas comme s'ils l'avaient fait exprès non plus. Ils me manquent et c'est pas une raison pour insulter leur mémoire. »

Ce fut toujours peine perdue. Carrément en colère cette fois, Dave cessa de se défendre et attaqua. Zut.  
« Tu crois pas que tu as des excuses à faire toi aussi ? T'as pas juste un peu l'impression de m'avoir déçu ? »  
Aussitôt après il se sentit honteux de s'être emporté, mais il fallait pourtant que ça sorte…  
« Tu sais que je suis désolé, que je m'en veux, souligna-t-il. Je… je veux pas finir comme lui, non plus. »  
Car c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait, leur père, autrefois… pour une mauvaise note, une réponse insolente, ou avoir perdu patience avec son frère, David senior lui allongeait une claque pour le remettre en place. Petit Dave apprit vite à éviter les comportements qui risquaient de le contrarier. Il ne pensait pas, vraiment, tout ce temps après, qu'il pouvait agir pareil… et accuser Howard de l'avoir provoqué, affirmer que c'était sa propre faute, après tout, s'il s'était fait frapper ? Non, jamais ! Ça, c'était une partie de son héritage qui lui faisait honte, qu'il voudrait nier. Il refusait d'embrasser ça.

Une blessure au visage, ça finirait bien par guérir. Il avait l'habitude, il savait la soigner. Il effleura la meurtrissure du bout des doigts, timidement. Howard se laissa faire cette fois, les yeux fermés et retenant des larmes de frustration, complètement replié sur lui-même. La blessure intérieure, la cassure dans leur relation, il ignorait comment la réparer. Si tout pouvait s'effacer avec une caresse, un peu de crème apaisante, quelques mots…

Dans ces conditions, le reste du weekend, et les dernières semaines avant l'été, allaient être bien longs.


	12. le charme de la jeunesse

**Titre :** Tu seras toujours trop jeune pour ça  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Dave McKenzie, Howard/des filles  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-15 / T-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _charm_ " d'après 15kisses (charme)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série –  
 **Avertissements :** la mère de Cooper ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 2000

oOo

Dave s'entendait bien avec tous les membres du club, ses voisins, les gens du quartier en général. Le coach l'avait à la bonne. Autant que possible, quand il pouvait, il essayait d'aider, autant qu'on l'aidait quand il en avait besoin.  
Cette dame de l'immeuble d'en face, par exemple, avec un fils un plus jeune que son propre frère : d'expérience, plus avec les autres jeunes qu'avec Howard, mais un peu quand même aussi, il savait que c'était un âge difficile. Cooper avait besoin d'être recadré et elle était dépassée. Elle s'était prise d'amitié pour lui, petit jeune homme avec trop de responsabilité, mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin. Ils avaient assez à faire comme ça, l'un et l'autre, dans leurs vies personnelles, pour aller compliquer les choses en partageant leurs problèmes.  
Howard, quinze ans et demi et pas encore de poil au menton, était un adolescent dégingandé et ces dernières semaines sa main droite dans le plâtre le rendait maussade. Farah le rencontra devant le club où elle parlementait avec le coach à propos d'une éventuelle inscription de son fils et où lui-même ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place en ce moment.  
« Toi, je parie que tu es le frère de Dave.  
\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
\- Il m'a parlé de toi… T'as quinze ans, c'est ça ?  
\- Et demi.  
\- T'es droitier ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Quel manque de bol. Tu t'en sors comment du coup ?  
\- Je me débrouille.  
\- Heh, tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ?  
\- Avec..? »  
Elle désignait sa main avec un sourire beaucoup trop large et un geste qu'il ne comprit pas. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et remercia poliment.  
« Non, non, je m'en sors seul, merci. »  
Ça partait d'un élan de tendresse maternelle, mais ça pouvait aussi être le premier indice d'autre chose.

« Dis donc, s'étonna Dave quand il eut l'occasion de lui causer seul à seule, c'est un truc sexuel que tu as proposé à mon frère ?  
\- C'était une plaisanterie.  
\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait comprise. C'est encore presque un bébé.  
\- Je vois ça. T'inquiète pas, va. »  
Dave avait toujours autre chose dont s'inquiétait. Et à lui aussi, ce genre de plaisanterie passait en général au-dessus la tête.

Une nuit, des mois et des mois plus tard, il dut pourtant les envisager comme une réalité possible. Quelque chose le réveilla, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
…Howard ?  
Il n'osa pas appeler directement, préférant écouter d'abord attentivement. Ça pouvait être un vrai bruit comme un simple rêve de sa part. il mit du temps à l'entendre et s'en inquiéta un peu. Il respirait calmement, très lentement, très doucement, un peu trop même. Mais à côté de ça, un léger bruit qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre lui fit froncer les sourcils. C'était à la limite de l'audible, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé, mais c'était tellement bizarre : d'où aurait-il pu l'inventer s'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était ?  
C'était quelque chose d'humide, de rythmique, un peu comme un très léger claquement de langue ou une tétée. Howard ne suçait plus son pouce depuis l'âge de sept ans… il rêvait d'embrasser quelqu'un, peut-être ? S'y ajouta une froissement de drap. Dave retint sa respiration.  
Une idée à la con absolument terrifiante lui vint tout à coup, et ensuite il ne put plus se la sortir de la tête : que c'était une membrane muqueuse… le glissement du prépuce sur le gland. Il essaya de repousser cette pensée. D'abord, ce genre d'activité, à sa connaissance, s'accompagnait d'une respiration au contraire plus rapide, plus forte. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment le faire en retenant son souffle ? Il chercha d'autres indices, un froissement de drap, un grincement du matelas, et n'entendit rien de probant. Si Howard était bel et bien en train de faire ça, c'était le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller et le déranger.  
Mais c'était pas croyable, enfin.  
Non, s'horrifia Dave : je suis pas en train d'écouter mon frère et me dire qu'il… Non. C'était vraiment dérangé comme idée, pour le coup.  
Il ne percevait plus aucun bruit de toute façon depuis plusieurs longues secondes. Lui-même, se rendit-il compte, sans aller jusqu'à complètement retenir sa respiration, l'avait ralentie… pour écouter sans produire de bruit supplémentaire et donner l'illusion qu'il dormait toujours. Il y eut une respiration étranglée, un léger tremblement dans les draps, et puis de nouveau le silence. Qui s'étira. Dave eut tout le temps de se répéter qu'il se faisait de fausses idées, en tout cas de l'espérer très fort. Il finit par se rendormir avant qu'il se passe quoi que soit d'autre.

Le lendemain il n'était même plus sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé l'incident. Mais pourquoi son imagination aurait-elle produit un truc aussi bizarre ?  
En voyant Howard tirer un mouchoir sale de la poche de son pyjama pour le jeter, toutefois, le doute revint. Il se rappela que plusieurs fois, le soir avant de se coucher, il l'avait vu prépare un mouchoir propre bien plié, et jusqu'ici il n'en avait rien pensé de particulier. Pour ce qu'il en savait c'était une précaution apprise du temps de l'internat, pendant la saison des rhumes, rien de plus.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, que ses soupçons soient fondés ou non, il en vint à la réalisation effrayante que son petit frère grandissait vraiment. Il était au lycée, bientôt à la fac… au même âge, Dave s'était considéré comme déjà adulte ou presque, et Howard au contraire lui semblait toujours tellement jeune ! Il était en avance dans ses études, pas pour tout le reste. C'était un adolescent, pas encore un homme. Il avait trois poils de moustache, il était maigrichon et pas franchement épanoui. Dave n'aurait jamais considéré qu'il puisse avoir du charme, mais bon… il était le premier à reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas vraiment juger ce genre de choses.  
Une musculature et son harmonie, oui, parce que ça allait de pair avec le potentiel d'un sportif, d'un coéquipier ou d'un adversaire, mais un visage ? pas du tout. Il avait de l'admiration pour les qualités sportives, pas pour le sex appeal. Il restait complètement étranger à ça, même pour les autres boxeurs, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui-même en ces termes, alors son propre frère, son petit frère ! Non, décidément non, il était toujours trop jeune pour ça. C'était encore un bébé qui s'accrochait à lui il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça, un garçonnet à protéger des bullies. L'envisager comme un être sexué, sexuel… non ! il était trop petit pour ça, point. Il était toujours mineur, d'abord, et resterait en partie un bébé à ses yeux sans doute toute leur vie.  
Lui-même n'était toujours pas intéressé par cet aspect de la vie.

Mais il fallait pourtant qu'il reconnaisse que Howard était sa propre personne, avec ses propres intérêts, même s'il n'était pas encore adulte. Qu'il puisse attirer du monde, et en être attiré, ça lui semblait tellement étrange…  
Il n'était pas moche, c'est sûr, mais conventionnellement beau ? il ne savait pas trop. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était conventionnel, de toute façon. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est que Howard était encore trop jeune pour être considéré beau, un point c'est tout. Joli garçon peut-être, à la limite ? pour ce qu'il savait !

Joli garçon, peut-être, sauf quand il le retrouvait avec des hématomes au visage.  
« OK. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ? …On t'a battu, plutôt ?  
\- C'est ça, ironise.  
\- Désolé.  
\- J'en sais rien, en fait. J'étais à la bibliothèque en train de potasser mes bouquins, un type que je ne connais même pas débarque, me frappe, et s'en va sans un mot.  
\- La vache ! et t'as aucune idée de pourquoi, vraiment ?  
\- Pas du tout. Ça devait être une erreur sur la personne, j'imagine.  
\- Hm-mh. »  
Ou pas. Dave savait qu' Howard agaçait le monde, souvent même s'en rendre compte.  
« Tu lui as piqué sa copine ?  
\- Et puis quoi encore ?  
\- Son sujet de mémoire ?  
\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! »

Il ne lui arrivait pas que des mésaventures non plus. Il se fit des amis, il avait l'air heureux au sein d'un petit groupe. Dave eut l'occasion de les croiser une ou deux fois et s'étonna du fait qu'ils ressemblaient un peu, bizarrement, à Jack Clete et ses deux potes d'autrefois à l'orphelinat. Mais juste un peu. C'était un simple hasard.  
Un gros type salace, un autre un peu dans le même genre nerd, et puis un maigrichon minuscule qui regardait Howard d'un air d'adoration… Il ne voulut pas en savoir plus là-dessus.  
Comme il aurait ne pas voulu en savoir plus sur d'autres aspects de son intégration à la fac.  
Après la façon désastreuse dont se solda sa première fête étudiante, Howard se tint à distance des soirées régulières entre étudiants. Et puis, finalement, à la fin du semestre suivant, juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année, comme tout le monde dans sa promotion avait l'air d'y aller et qu'il était presque majeur désormais, il suivit le mouvement.  
« Ne m'attends pas, je risque de rester tard.  
\- Sois raisonnable.  
\- Ne te fais pas de souci là-dessus. »

Il le récupéra au matin ; Howard attendait devant le club, l'air bouleversé.  
« He quoi ? Tu t'es à nouveau rendu malade ?  
\- Non. J'ai bu une seule bière cette fois.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? »  
Howard hésita, cherchant ses mots.  
« J'ai couché avec une fille, » balança-t-il crûment.  
S'il avait réfléchi à l'avance à l'entendre parler de sexe, Dave se serait plus attendu à ce qu'il emploie des termes froids, distants, du style _rapports_ ou _relations_. Ça le surprit.  
« Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »  
De surpris, il resta perplexe. De ce qu'il en savait, les mecs de son âge avaient plutôt tendance à s'en vanter quand ça arrivait.  
« J'imagine que des félicitations sont de mise ..?  
\- Je ne suis même pas sûr de son nom. Ni comment c'est arrivé.  
\- Sérieux ? Attends, ça arrive pas par accident ce genre de choses, quand même.  
\- Je t'assure… un moment on était en train de discuter théorie des cordes, et puis tout à coup non seulement elle a sa bouche sur la mienne, elle a ses mains sous mes vêtements et mon cerveau court-circuite.  
\- La vache. Et c'était bien, au moins ?  
\- Difficile à dire.  
\- Oh, allez… »  
C'était censé être bien, pourtant, de ce qu'il entendait tout le monde dire. Mais Howard semblait à moitié paniqué.

« Je n'ai aucune intention d'entamer une relation suivie avec elle !  
\- Boh, ça ? Je pense pas que t'y sois obligé. C'est des trucs qui arrivent dans les soirées étudiantes. Non ?  
\- J'en sais rien !  
\- Moi non plus… Euh. Tant que t'as pris des précautions ?  
\- C'est elle qui a tout fait.  
\- Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ?  
\- Plus que moi en tout cas.  
\- He ben, te prends pas la tête pour ça. Profite de tes congés, penses-y ou n'y pense plus, comme tu veux. Tu verras bien à la rentrée. »  
Pour Dave, l'histoire était classée. Howard n'aborda plus jamais ce sujet avec lui, en tout cas.

Mais ça le força à y penser et à s'interroger dessus : et lui, où en était-il sur ce plan ? Il savait qu'il y avait du monde qui l'admirait, qui le jalousait. On lui faisait parfois des propositions qui le rendaient perplexe, à la fois de la part d'un de ses rivaux et d'une paire d'admiratrices. Il les a toujours repoussées avec autant de tact que possible. Mais honnêtement, il craignait de juste ne pas savoir y faire.  
Et il s'est rendu compte deux ou trois fois après coup qu'il s'était mépris sur des avances qu'on lui faisait et les avait repoussées sans même réaliser vraiment ce qui se passait. Aurait-il compris, il les aurait repoussées de toute façon, mais peut-être avec plus de ménagements.  
Si Howard s'en sortait mieux que lui de ce côté-là, alors, tant mieux pour lui, il y avait de l'espoir, ça n'était peut-être pas juste la faute à leur éducation, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent chez lui, voilà tout.


	13. du travail sérieux

**Titre :** Grandis un peu  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnagess :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _work_ " d'après 15kisses (travail)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série – Howard 17 ans, Dave 20-21  
 **Nombre de mots :** 2900

oOo

La fin de l'année universitaire amena des tensions supplémentaires entre Dave et Howard. Ils avaient encore un dernier weekend à passer ensemble avant que Howard ne doive quitter le dortoir du campus, fermé pour l'été. En une semaine, Howard avait largement eu le temps de se remettre à la fois de ses écarts de conduite et de ses émotions.

Pour arriver à aborder la perspective de l'été, il fallait bien enterrer cette dispute. Mais comme rien de ce qu'avait pu dire Dave n'avait eu d'effet jusque là, il choisit finalement, non pas le silence complet, du moins l'ignorance. Il le salua comme si de rien n'était, Howard y répondit pareillement, et ensuite… ils firent semblant qu'elle n'existait tout simplement pas, comme si tout était oublié, de l'histoire ancienne.  
Il n'y eut pas de poignée de main comme les Sœurs les y forçaient, ou pire de bisou comme Maman le faisait il y avait si longtemps. Howard avait dit au revoir à son enfance depuis un an déjà, Dave depuis tellement plus encore… Pas d'excuses formelles, du coup, juste l'oubli. Ils avaient peur tous les deux de revenir dessus.

Howard avait fini par retrouver sa voix mais ne causait pas beaucoup pour autant, ni de l'incident et d'aucune de ses suites, ni de l'avenir proche, trop angoissé à l'idée que les choses déraillent à nouveau. Il passa le plus clair de son temps plongé dans ses bouquins, ses paperasses, bouclant avec sérieux son tout dernier dossier ; il répondit laconiquement aux questions de Dave sur comment s'étaient passés ses derniers examens, mais rien de plus. Ça a été, mais à part ça, des détails sur ses oraux, ses dossiers, et pire encore, des espoirs et des prévisions sur ce que ça voudra dire pour l'année suivante ? ça non, il ne tenait vraiment pas à en parler.  
Parce qu'avant l'année suivante, il avait à affronter l'été et des soi-disant vacances. Ce qui réjouissait la plupart des autres étudiants promettait de poser de sérieux problèmes d'organisation pour eux deux. Et qu'il allait bien falloir régler la question avant de se laisser dépasser par les événements.  
Au moment de le raccompagner pour la dernière fois de l'année au campus, il serait déjà presque trop tard.

« Bon. T''auras besoin d'aide la semaine prochaine pour vider ta chambre et récupérer toutes tes affaires ?  
\- Non. Non. Je n'ai pas grand' chose de toute façon. »  
Même en un an c'était difficile d'accumuler des affaires avec virtuellement aucune source de revenus. Il possédait peu de vêtements, un ou deux livres à lui seulement, et tous ceux qui avaient pu encombrer sa chambre cette année étaient empruntés à la bibliothèque ou à des camarades de promotion, et avaient été rendus depuis. Son binôme était déjà parti depuis deux semaines, la chambre était quasiment vide. Le peu qui restait tiendrait facilement dans un seul sac.  
Dave trouvait souvent sa propre situation spartiate, mais au moins, ce qu'il avait dans son appartement minable et minuscule était à lui, c'était chez lui. Ce dortoir, ça tenait de la cellule carcérale… ou monastique. Il se demanda à nouveau comment Howard avait réussi à y tenir toute une année.  
…en le fuyant dès que possible pour se réfugier chez lui, ou à la bibliothèque universitaire, évidemment.

Et ce qui l'attendait à l'orphelinat était pire : tout aussi vide, démuni, spartiate, mais dans un dortoir plus grand, à partager avec une douzaine d'adolescents plus jeunes, moins matures, au lieu d'un seul étudiant avec qui il pouvait ou non avoir des affinités, mais dont il pouvait au moins respecter les ambitions universitaires.  
Pas étonnant qu'après une année à avoir goûté à une semi-liberté, il n'ait aucune envie d'y retourner. Mais officiellement, il en dépendait toujours, n'étant pas encore majeur et pas entièrement émancipé non plus.

« Dave. Je t'en prie. Ne me renvoie pas là-bas, » supplia-t-il.  
Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'était même plus paniqué comme à l'époque où ils avaient été séparés pour la première fois, quand Dave avait quitté l'orphelinat et que lui y était resté : maintenant il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. C'était du désespoir résigné, à ce stade.  
« Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le choix. »

Techniquement pourtant, si, Dave savait qu'il y avait un choix, une autre possibilité : il pourrait négocier avec les Sœurs pour garder Howard tout l'été, mais ça lui poserait des problèmes financiers majeurs. Il faudrait pour ça que Howard trouve un boulot et c'était toujours possible de s'arranger. Mais il y avait aussi des problèmes de logistique pires encore : passer deux longs mois à deux dans cette piaule minuscule ? Deux semaines cet hiver ç'avait été bien assez long, deux jours ces derniers temps avec leurs nouveaux problèmes de communication c'était devenu difficile…

Mais s'il était obligé de retourner au pensionnat une dernière fois alors qu'il n'y était tellement plus à sa place, ça deviendrait encore pire. Tous les arguments logiques et logistiques du monde ne changeaient rien à cette certitude viscérale : s'il l'abandonnait maintenant, même pour une durée limitée, même en sachant ce qui arriverait ensuite, il serait un sale traître et il aurait quand même raison de lui en vouloir.  
Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, oui, il l'aurait tiré de là beaucoup plus tôt, quitte à peut-être le regretter ensuite.

Même si Dave était en train de construire sa propre vie, Howard n'avait toujours que lui au monde. Et il ne pourrait pas se pardonner de le laisser tomber, de ne pas faire cet effort, si difficile soit-il. Il ne faisait que ça, des efforts, depuis un an qu'il travaillait pour survivre et qu'il s'entraînait pour faire carrière, alors pourquoi pas continuer encore puisqu'il ne connaissait plus que ça ?

Quand il le regardait, il voyait toujours un enfant grandi trop vite. Déjà à la fac, mais toujours pas indépendant ! Et, même quand il serait enfin adulte, il resterait sans doute toujours son _petit_ frère, toujours plus jeune que lui et dont il portait la responsabilité. Combien de temps allait-il devoir l'élever comme ça encore, d'ailleurs ?

Ces quelques dernières années, il n'avait pas été juste un grand frère, mais presque un père pour Howard. Ça l'épuisait, il le savait, mais c'était comme ça. Dans cette optique d'être responsable d'un jeune garçon, il se disait que les enfants ont besoin de vacances et que ça lui ferait du bien de retourner chez les Sœurs pour les vacances d'été, d'avoir peut-être la chance d'être envoyé quelques semaines à la cambrousse, et ça lui donnerait à lui aussi l'occasion de respirer un peu, d'avoir plus de temps pour lui et se reposer enfin.  
Lui-même n'avait jamais eu de véritables vacances. Ses weekend étaient toujours chargés. Physiquement, il tenait le coup, mais mentalement, il s'épuisait. Il faudrait bien qu'il puisse vivre un peu lui aussi, et ne pas faire que s'occuper de son frère.

Évidemment, tout ça, ça ne restait valable que si Howard était effectivement toujours l'enfant qu'il cherchait à protéger des duretés de la vie. Et s'il l'avait encore regardé avec le même air suppliant qu'une année plus tôt, il y aurait cru. Mais avec un an de plus à découvrir au moins une partie de ce qui se passait vraiment autour de lui à la fac… il avait vieilli, mûri. Suffisamment pour être capable de s'occuper de lui-même, finalement ?

« Si je te dis que j'ai trouvé un travail ? »  
Ça ne changeait pas tout, mais assez pour qu'il réévalue la situation.  
« OK. Je vais voir avec les Sœurs ce qui est possible. Mais tu sais que je peux rien promettre, hein, ça dépend pas de moi… »

o

Howard n'était pas assez costaud pour un travail physique et n'avait aucune envie de s'abrutir dans la restauration ou la grande distribution. En revanche, côté académique, il se défendait et ça pouvait payer. La bibliothèque universitaire restait ouverte six semaines sur les huit où les étudiants étaient officiellement en congé, dont quatre où seul un accueil restreint serait assuré envers les enseignants et les doctorants, permettant au personnel de faire du tri et du rangement dans les collections, et finalement seulement deux où elle serait entièrement fermée.  
Ayant fait preuve de sérieux et d'assiduité tout au long de l'année, il était dans les petits papiers d'un des archivistes qui le pistonna pour un boulot d'été. Il avait bien assez de muscles pour déménager les piles de livres sans se bousiller le dos. La mise à jour des inventaires et le recensement des ouvrages, si fastidieux que ça pouvait avoir l'air à première vue, le passionnèrent. L'élimination des ouvrages obsolètes ou abîmés, un peu moins. En bonus, il eut même à faire du secrétariat, de la bibliographie et de la tape sous la dictée pour un vieux schnoque de professeur qui préférait payer des étudiants chaque année pour ça que s'y fatiguer lui-même.

Ce type portait une chevalière à tête de lion qui ressemblait étrangement à l'embossage de son vieux livre. Howard hésita à le questionner dessus, mais préféra se taire. Il exprima tout son intérêt pour la légende sur laquelle le professeur le faisait plancher, laissant croire qu'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Pourquoi, il n'en était pas très sûr ; par peur de se faire voler son livre sans doute si on lui demandait de le prêter pour examen. L'ouvrage était ancien, rare et précieux après tout.  
Il s'était spécialisé dans la recherche des légendes concernant les passages, les mondes différents, leur origine, les similitudes et les différences dans leurs variations, les indices et les preuves quant à leur viabilité.  
Howard y avait toujours cru depuis qu'il était enfant et n'avait jamais remis en doute la véracité de la légende. En grandissant il avait oublié de la questionner. Aujourd'hui face à l'affirmation de sa réalité et la comparaison avec d'autres légendes équivalentes il acquérait la certitude de sa réalité.  
Dave en revanche n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps ; tant pis pour lui. Il n'en parlait plus, mais bossait dur dessus dans son coin.

Seul souci, encore et toujours, le fait qu'il était encore mineur, l'obligeait à donner les chèques à Dave. Il en était un peu vexé, mais bon, apparemment ça simplifiait quand même les choses puisque c'était lui qui payait les factures ? Au contraire pourtant, ça les compliquait pour la répartition du budget et des tâches domestiques : et quand c'était son tour d'aller faire les courses, ou s'il voulait récupérer un peu d'argent de poche, il fallait prévoir assez à l'avance.

o

L'été fut pénible. Entre une vague de chaleur et l'organisation compliquée pour transformer le campement jusqu'ici provisoire des weekend en cohabitation durable, il n'eut absolument rien de vacances. La situation était même plutôt encore plus stressante pour tous les deux que le reste de l'année.  
Ils réussirent quand même à ne provoquer aucune nouvelle engueulade, trop conscients du fait que si quoi que ce soit explosait maintenant, ils en paieraient les conséquences bien plus durement qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter.  
Même la fois où Dave surprit Howard à fumer à la fenêtre une demi cigarette, il choisit de ne rien dire. Il était plus perplexe qu'irrité, à vrai dire. À voir ce qu'il faisait de ses lèvres autour de la cigarette et souffler la fumée avec un contentement visible, son visage étrangement plus expressif que jamais quand il lui parlait ces derniers temps, à donner plus d'attention, plus d'importance à cette petite horreur qu'à son propre frère, il découvrait une facette de lui entièrement inconnue. C'était un peu vexant, et plus encore, légèrement dérangeant.  
Ce frère avec qui il avait grandi, qu'il croyait connaître, avait une vie, une personnalité si différentes de la sienne. Sans aller jusqu'à lui cacher volontairement les choses, il y avait sans doute des tas de détails à propos de lui qu'il ignorait. Il était forcé de constater qu'il était presque devenu un inconnu, et se demanda qui il était vraiment.

Alors de l'animosité, non, ils se forçaient à tout tolérer sans grogner. Mais de la distance…  
Il leur aurait été impossible de respirer sinon. Si c'était pour finir par ne plus se parler du tout, se détester autant qu'ils s'aimaient pourtant !

Si elle leur tapait sur les nerfs, c'était quand même une chance, quelque part, que la chaleur soit suffocante cet été-là : ça leur coupait régulièrement l'appétit.

Toute l'année, Dave avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts et à manger à sa faim. Il était même arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il se prive durant la semaine pour être sûr de ne pas tomber à cours pendant le weekend, d'où ses craintes pour les deux mois à venir. Howard ne gagnait pas grand' chose, mais en fait assez pour que cet apport d'argent supplémentaire leur permette de se nourrir convenablement tous les deux.  
Le loyer n'avait pas doublé pour autant, après tout, et même s'il leur fallait aller plus souvent à la laverie – il n'était pas possible de squatter autant celle du club – l'augmentation des charges diverses n'étaient pas significative. Au moins quelque chose de positif à devoir s'entasser à deux dans cet espace réduit ! Finalement, au contraire même, de ce côté-là la situation s'améliora.

D'accord, ils mangeaient toujours beaucoup de patates – malédiction culturelle, sans doute, pour des fils d'Irlandais – et des légumes secs en boîte, mais plus de plats industriels périmés – Dave avait appris sa leçon, là-dessus. Il savait s'y prendre pour trouver des produits simples et les moins chers possible et Howard apprit rapidement à en faire autant pour arriver à se nourrir correctement malgré leurs moyens limités et sans rien gâcher. Ça demanda d'apprendre à cuisiner sur le tas, mais maintenant qu'à deux, ils avaient plus de temps, c'était faisable. Et ça ne pouvait pas être bien compliqué, affirma Howard en prenant ça comme un problème de travaux pratiques : après tout, c'était de la chimie, il suffisait de suivre la recette, et les termes inconnus se trouvaient dans un dictionnaire. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, tout compte fait.

o

Ça n'était pas possible pour Dave de continuer à déposer Howard à la fac chaque matin et le récupérer chaque soir, mais enfin, ça n'était pas nécessaire non plus : il y avait des bus pour ça. Ou il pouvait toujours se procurer un vieux vélo d'occasion et se débrouiller seul.

La douche avec ses tendances à fuir et se boucher à la fois leur causait toujours souci, et pour le coup ça n'était plus possible pour Howard de squatter le club de boxe, mais même si ça ne lui plaisait pas il avait pris l'habitude des installations sportives : le terrain de sport de l'université restait ouvert aussi pendant cette période, alors qu'il n'était quasiment plus fréquenté.  
Ça demandait de se lever aux aurores, d'arriver assez en avance pour faire un tour de piste symbolique, et profiter des douches chaque matin. Mais après tout, ça le maintenait en grande forme, et de meilleure humeur que la boxe ne l'avait jamais fait.

Et pour les deux semaines où la bibliothèque était entièrement fermée ? Il n'avait plus de boulot et même pas de lieu d'étude.  
« Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? »  
Glander toute la journée ? Sûrement pas.  
Tenir l'appartement et la popote, potasser ses bouquins, ou du moins essayer. Il n'arriva jamais à convaincre Dave de leur importance. S'il ne fournissait aucun travail physique, et même aucune preuve matérielle de ce qu'il apprenait et d'à quoi ça devait lui servir par la suite, ça donnait l'air de ne pas compter.

En plus, enfermé dans cette piaule minuscule, minable, à la merci de la chaleur environnante et du vacarme incessant des voisins, cris des enfants qui eux non plus ne partaient pas en vacances, disputes, voire même bruits de coups, il était bien difficile de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.  
Sortir de l'appartement, pour quoi faire ? Le reste autour était tout aussi nul. Il faudrait qu'il puisse partir vraiment très loin, et ça n'était pas possible.

Non seulement le voisinage était bien triste, mais ça n'était pas tellement mieux ailleurs ; ce monde entier semblait de plus en plus pourri. Juste quand il trouvait de quoi s'évader mentalement, il se vit rejeté brutalement dedans.

Ils tenaient en se disant qu'allez, après cet été, il leur restait seulement un dernier semestre à devoir encore s'arranger comme ça, et ensuite, Howard serait enfin majeur à son tour. Il pourrait alors changer de dortoir, décider de ses propres horaires, ne plus avoir tant d'obligations à la semaine. Surtout, il disposerait de la bourse d'études qui pour l'instant payait le dortoir alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher au reste et qui s'accumulait sur un compte protégé entre temps. Quelle arnaque ! Il s'était produit plusieurs incidents au cours de l'année face auxquels ils auraient vraiment eu besoin de pouvoir l'entamer pour des dépenses d'urgences imprévues, et il avait fallu se débrouiller sans.

Dave se promit à lui-même que ça irait vraiment mieux l'année suivante, que ça serait plus facile. Avec plus de distance, moins de responsabilité, plus de patience, il serait de nouveau vraiment son frère et plus un semi père. Des amis peut-être ? Ils étaient tellement différents, si n'avaient pas grandi ensemble, s'il y avait d'autres gens dans leur vie, tiendraient-ils autant l'un à l'autre ? Il voulait croire que oui.


	14. des trucs qui se déchirent

**Titre :** _Kiss your carreer goodbye_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnagess :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _ripped_ " d'après 15kisses (déchiré)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série –  
 **Nombre de mots :** 2500

oOo

Même si sa vie semblait enfin bien rouler, Dave avait quand même régulièrement l'impression d'avoir tiré le mauvais numéro au départ et s'être fait sérieusement avoir. Enfin. Il se disait alors que ça pourrait toujours être encore pire, après tout, et qu'il se débrouillait malgré les désagréments et les galères à répétition. Se battre avec son emploi du temps, ses factures et son frère, ça faisait partie de la routine, désormais. Que des tuiles imprévues lui tombent dessus… ça l'agaçait toujours mais ça ne le surprenait plus.

Il eut de la chance tout au long de sa carrière et même s'il se fit vraiment fait peur quelques fois au final il ne lui arriva jamais rien de vraiment sérieux, même pas un claquage. Le pire qu'il ait eu à subir ce fut une foulure au poignet, quelques contusions, bon, et les plaies et les bosses obligatoires quand on pratique un sport de combat.

Il en connaissait d'autres pas aussi chanceux. Il fut témoin de ce qui arriva à Valenti, en suivit de près les conséquences, et se jura de ne jamais en arriver là à son tour.  
Il n'avait pas supporté du tout de s'arrêter temporairement... et avait au final dû arrêter définitivement. La carrière de Valenti était finie avant même d'être commencée. Après s'être blessé bêtement, même pas pendant un match officiel mais lors d'un entraînement et déchiré un tendon dans le genou, son médecin et le coach l'avaient mis au repos… mais pas assez longtemps. Qu'il n'ait pas été suivi d'assez près, ou qu'il ait décidé d'ignorer les recommandations, les autres boxeurs du club ne savaient pas trop, ça ne les regardait pas.  
Ça se savait qu'il prenait des anti-inflammatoires pour traiter ses lésions, des anti-douleur pour fonctionner ; rien que de très normal. Il n'était pas du genre à avaler n'importe quoi et à abuser des médicaments. Et pourtant, il en prit peut-être quand même trop, qui sait ? Il disait qu'il ne sentait plus rien et donc qu'il pouvait reprendre l'entraînement.  
Mais c'était trop tôt, il força beaucoup, ralentit sa guérison et empêcha qu'elle se fasse complètement. Même s'il avait toujours ses deux bras, ça n'était plus possible de boxer sur une seule jambe. Ses appuis étaient trop perturbés, il enchaînait chute sur chute, accumulant les traumas ; à force d'insister il aggrava sa blessure au point de se bousiller définitivement la cheville.  
Son souvenir au club resterait comme l'exemple de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Alors un poignet foulé, à côté, même si c'était terriblement agaçant, c'était déjà moins grave en soi, et, angoissé par ce triste exemple, il le prit terriblement au sérieux.

Un mauvais geste pendant un entraînement, sa main se retourna et il sentit une brûlure fulgurer le long de son avant-bras. Il eut de la chance que le coach s'en aperçoive tout de suite et exige qu'il mette son bras au repos complet. Bon, c'était impossible : il devait quand même travailler, mais pendant trois semaines, il fut totalement interdit d'entraînement du tout. Il lui fila conseils et médicaments : garder une poche de glace dessus quand il pouvait, immerger son poignet dans de l'eau tiède avec un anti-inflammatoire effervescent, le garder immobilisé autant que possible et utiliser son autre main en attendant, comment le bander quand il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser ses deux mains et ne pourrait pas se permettre de porter une attèle trop volumineuse pour autant...

Il les appliqua scrupuleusement. Il bouillait d'envie de reprendre, oh, comme il comprenait Valenti ! C'était tellement nul d'être immobilisé, de rester sur le côté à regarder les autres progresser, à seulement rabâcher de la théorie et à s'inquiéter sur le fait de prendre du retard voire de régresser… Mais retenu par la crainte que son immobilisation puisse devenir définitive, il accepta de prendre son mal en patience et de temporiser.  
Après s'être fait une véritable frayeur en réalisant qu'il s'en était manqué de peu qu'il subisse une déchirure réelle, il se raisonna en se disant que ça pourrait facilement être nettement pire, puisque son tendon aurait pu être abîmé.  
Il avait de la chance, quand même, que ça ne soit pas arrivé à sa main dominante : il pouvait effectivement se débrouiller, jongler un peu, mais il restait obligé d'utiliser les deux pour conduire, et laissait quand même échapper des objets de temps à autre.

Comme il vivait seul, galérait à joindre les deux bouts, était obligé de travailler et ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des congés comme ça, il lui était impossible d'arrêter complètement de marcher pendant des semaines entières. Il fallait bien qu'il continue à gagner à sa vie et à s'occuper de lui-même ! Qui le ferait à sa place ? Maintenant qu'il était adulte il ne pouvait plus retourner à l'orphelinat juste comme ça pour qu'on prenne soin de lui.  
Il n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui s'il se retrouvait immobilisé – non, Howard ne comptait pas – et la possibilité bien réelle d'une blessure qui retarderait ou pire flinguerait sa carrière ne devait pas être négligée. Il se jura de se surveiller mieux, et après chaque incident, malgré sa rage, il le fit de près.

D'ailleurs, il hésita à laisser passer un weekend sans pouvoir venir en sortir Howard, même avec une très bonne raison, vu comment il lui en avait voulu la fois précédente… Sachant qu'il exagérait, il décida d'y aller quand même, et d'en profiter pour donner à Howard une leçon sur le tas :  
« J'espère que t'es en forme : c'est toi qui conduis le scooter ce soir. Je monte à l'arrière et je te guide.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que. »  
Il soutint son regard quelques secondes.  
« Non, sérieusement. Ça n'est pas que ça me dérange d'essayer mais ça me surprend. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tout à coup tu décides de me confier ton engin ? après toutes les difficultés que tu fais d'habitude ? »  
D'habitude, c'était Howard qui cherchait à taire ses difficultés et Dave que ça énervait et qui insistait pour qu'il soit plus ouvert. Reconnaissant l'ironie de la situation inversée, il céda.  
« …OK, je me suis tordu le poignet. Rien de grave.  
\- Mais tu préfères ne pas prendre plus de risques. Je comprends ça, mais tu pouvais le dire clairement dès le départ, tu sais. »  
Suggérer qu'il aurait pu ne pas venir du tout ou chercher à se faire remplacer et reconnaître ainsi ouvertement combien il détestait être prisonnier tout seul de cet orphelinat, en revanche, il n'en était pas capable. Mais c'était déjà un début, sans doute…  
Howard s'exécuta sans plus rouspéter et de fait, s'en sortit mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Du coup, tu as besoin d'aide pour autre chose ? C'est moi qui me colle à la cuisine aussi ? Tu auras besoin d'un coup de main pour… pour n'importe quoi d'autre, pour tout le reste ce soir ?  
\- La cuisine oui, le reste ça ira, merci. »  
Ça n'était pas spécialement par gentillesse que Howard proposait, même s'il tenait beaucoup à son grand frère et par conséquent à son bien-être, plutôt le fait qu'il supportait mal l'incompétence, chez qui que ce soit. Y compris les souvenirs des quelques fois où lui-même s'était vu diminué.  
D'ailleurs, il avait toujours peur de mal faire quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore, mais, raisonnait-il, ça vaudrait toujours mieux que de laisser faire quelqu'un qui risquait de tout faire tomber, ou d'aller trop lentement, ou de se blesser encore plus.  
« Je parie que tu n'aimerais pas du tout vivre avec une main en moins.  
\- Dis donc, tu vas pas te mettre à persiffler ?  
\- Je persifflerais si je faisais des réflexions sur ton sport de brutes.  
\- Hey !  
\- Alors, tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier ? Je commence par quoi ? »

Des trucs super simples, forcément. Ça n'était pas plus compliqué que des travaux pratiques de chimie, et il se savait plutôt doué pour ça. Il suffisait de suivre les instructions, et il n'avait même pas la difficulté d'un vocabulaire technique pour des ustensiles spécifiques ou quoique ce soit, puisque Dave avait déjà sélectionné depuis longtemps des recettes qu'il pouvait réaliser avec le minimum vital de matériel. En étant un tant soit peu appliqué, ça allait tout seul.

Au passage, Dave réalisa qu'il aimait bien donner des directives et le coacher sans rien toucher lui-même. Cette découverte pourrait être utile plus tard…

« Tu as commencé par dire non pour tout le reste, mais, si tu es blessé, tu as des soins à faire ? des bandages à refaire ?  
\- Non, non. Juste une attèle. T'en fais pas, je me débrouille vraiment.  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Certain. »  
Même si, on ne sait jamais, ça aurait pu être utile à Howard d'apprendre aussi quelques premiers soins sur le tas, il n'y en avait pas lieu cette fois-ci. Dave, une fois encore, mesurait sa chance de ne rien avoir de grave, rien d'irrémédiable. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en rester fragilisé : juste un peu froissé, pas arraché, avec des soins attentifs, il n'en garderait aucune séquelle.

Ça arriva donc une seule fois au cours de toute sa carrière. Déjà sérieux avant même si pas à l'abri d'un accident, il fit par la suite preuve d'encore plus de prudence pour être sûr que ça ne se renouvelle jamais.

De l'accident de scooter l'année suivante, qui n'était pas sa faute le moins du monde, il se tira avec des contusions, une engueulade de la part de son patron et la peur de se faire virer au moindre incident supplémentaire, mais rien de plus. Il avait quand même eu de la chance au final.  
Bon, avec Howard qui s'était bêtement tordu la cheville juste après, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués à l'appart' pour le week-end, immobilisés tous les deux. Deux heures après Howard prétendait être déjà sur pieds ; Dave refusa qu'il sorte tout seul pour autant. Il pesa l'idée de commander une pizza, mais craignit trop d'être maudit là-dessus et de causer un nouvel accident à un autre livreur innocent, et qu'elle n'arrive jamais. Et même s'il aurait pu se permettre, une fois de temps en temps, une dépense pareille, s'il voulait y réfléchir avec plus de prudence mieux valait considérer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens pour ça de toute façon. Il préféra taper dans ses conserves. La soupe en boîte c'était assez nul mais c'était de circonstance pour deux éclopés un triste soir d'automne pluvieux. Il en avait très peu de réserve, mais c'était bien suffisant pour deux jours et il referait les courses dès que possible, quand il serait sûr que son genou allait mieux.

Ils passèrent un week-end à ne rien faire – c'est-à-dire que Howard fit studieusement ses devoirs, au lieu de devoir les boucler à l'arrache entre deux aller-retour à la salle de sport, et Dave ne fit effectivement rien. Il avait une semaine d'arrêt devant lui. Le patron était furieux, lui aussi : c'était un manque à gagner terrible ; il avait une assurance quand il roulait sur le scooter, mais des indemnités pour les jours chômés ? ça, il pouvait toujours s'asseoir dessus.  
Un peu de repos lui aurait fait du bien, si le fait de prendre du retard sur son programme d'entraînement ne l'agaçait pas autant.

Howard qui se sentait coupable d'avoir accidentellement rajouté à l'incident, essaya de se faire pardonner en prenant sur lui pour s'occuper de tout ce que Dave ne devrait pas faire.  
« Pas question ! Tu restes gentiment posé toi aussi et tu ne m'aggraves pas la situation encore plus. Je t'assure, on peut se débrouiller deux jours comme ça sans problème.  
\- Oui, et la semaine prochaine quand je serai rentré au campus, tu feras comment ?  
\- Je serai assez remis d'ici là pour m'occuper de moi tout seul.  
\- Comment tu peux être si sûr ?  
\- Parce que j'ai l'habitude, tiens.  
\- De te faire démolir ?  
\- De voir les autres se démolir, disons.  
\- Si au moins ton sport de brutes te sert à quelque chose…  
\- Ouais : à essuyer moins de blessures, déjà.  
\- Et puis quoi encore !  
\- Plus tes muscles sont solides mieux ils protègent tes tendons, par exemple. Ça te ferait pas de mal de pratiquer la course à pied plus souvent… si tu peux le faire sans te vautrer bêtement, évidemment. »

Petites mesquineries nées de l'agacement mises à part, Dave avait raison sur ce point. La boxe ça n'était pas juste cogner aveuglément, il y avait beaucoup de théorie derrière. Il avait appris l'anatomie pour ça, et de la physiologie aussi, sur la façon dont le corps humain produit ou stocke son énergie, et se répare en cas de lésion. Son coach était sérieux là-dessus et encourageait fortement ses élèves à passer un brevet de secouriste, parce qu'on ne sait jamais.  
Donc oui, il savait reconnaître et prendre en charge une fracture, une foulure, une commotion, des contusions, une coupure plus ou moins importante.

Howard en avait passé un aussi, le dernier été avec les Sœurs. On ne sait jamais, hein !  
Dave et les Sœurs avaient vaguement nourri pour lui le projet qu'il devienne médecin ou quelque chose comme ça, juste parce qu'il était doué pour les études. Mais il n'avait pas toutes les ressources pour, et donc aucune envie de s'embarquer là-dedans. Certes, il était dur à la tâche, possédait une excellente mémoire et un bon esprit de déduction, il saurait sans doute poser un diagnostic, même difficile, mais pour ce qui était des qualités humaines, la relation au patient… peut-être pas.  
Il s'était plutôt orienté sciences dures ; les sciences naturelles l'intéressaient moins. En revanche, il découvrit aussi l'histoire des sciences et la philosophie : ça ne lui apportait pas de savoir particulièrement utile à première vue, mais des possibilités nouvelles de raisonnement.

Et, oui, il en savait juste assez en biologie pour admettre qu'il connaissait la théorie comme quoi des muscles forts et des tendons souples ça devait protéger des blessures. En pratique, par observation directe, il savait aussi qu'on peut avoir trop de muscles, et qu'une puissance supérieure à ce qu'un corps peut endurer naturellement n'est pas forcément une bonne chose : mal échauffé, si on force trop dessus, la déchirure sera d'autant plus grave et de là vient un danger supplémentaire.

Dave, pourtant, s'obstinait dans cette voie. Pour lui, plus son corps serait construit, mieux il fera face à tous les risques : de claquage, et de commotion cérébrale aussi. Parce que tout ce qu'il perdait en souplesse dans la nuque, lui évitait que sa tête parte trop vite suite à un coup, et limitait les KOs.

Howard regardait croître sa masse musculaire mois après mois, année après année, avec incrédulité, sans comprendre l'intérêt, même avec explications à l'appui. Mais pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier ?  
Juste parce que Dave restait son frère, sa seule famille, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de creuser un fossé entre eux ? Ça serait bête de se déchirer comme ça, pour des raisons aussi triviales que ne pas approuver leurs choix de carrière mutuels, leurs fréquentations respectives, leur attitude face à la vie.  
Même si à terme une prise de distance était inévitable, l'un comme l'autre aimeraient quand même ne pas en arriver là.


	15. toute la place que ça prend

**Titre :** Là où les routes se séparent  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnagess :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _massive_ " d'après 15kisses  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série –  
 **Nombre de mots :** 2100

oOo

Avec le temps, les frères s'éloignaient irrémédiablement. Il y eut la rentrée universitaire, un nouveau semestre, et enfin, Howard étant devenu majeur, le déménagement tant attendu… et des voies de plus en plus différentes. Non, finalement, il n'était plus question qu'ils habitent ensemble. L'été précédent avait trop difficile, les dernières vacances d'hiver juste supportables. Sans oser le formuler clairement, l'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de liberté.  
Et Dave, finalement, n'avait plus trop d'inquiétude à l'idée de voir Howard se lancer dans sa propre vie et se débrouiller seul. Il en avait appris suffisamment pour ça, pensait-il, et serait toujours capable de se renseigner et d'improviser sur ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et découvrirait au fur et à mesure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contact : Howard, trop heureux d'être enfin libre de faire comme il l'entendait, tendit à négliger de lui donner de ses nouvelles.  
Après deux ans et demi à passer presque tous les weekend ensemble, et ce qui restait à Howard de vacances scolaires, les premiers temps que Dave eut rien qu'à lui, il se sentit d'abord soulagé. Leur vie roulait enfin bien et pour de bon. Lui aussi, maintenant, était libre de s'organisait comme il le voulait, comme il en avait besoin. Pour la première fois, la responsabilité de son frère ne lui pesait plus. Il était beaucoup plus serein. Ça, et avec sa carrière qui se lançait pour de vrai, il put finalement laisser son boulot à la con et vivre des cachets de ses matches officiels.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper, il se rendait enfin compte de combien ça avait pesé sur sa vie auparavant. C'était un poids financier non négligeable, mine de rien, mais aussi mental. Tout ça à gérer s'était accompagné de plus de stress qu'il ne pouvait bien croire. Il aimait sincèrement son frère et n'aurait jamais été capable, même pour préserver sa propre santé physique et mentale, de renoncer à lui et le livrer à lui-même tant qu'il avait besoin de soutien.  
Mais quand même, il devait reconnaître que c'était loin d'être facile de s'occuper d'un adolescent.

Encore après, il lui restait toujours d'autres problèmes à gérer, toutes ses difficultés n'étaient pas résolues d'un coup. Mais elles devenaient plus faciles à envisager, l'une après l'autre. Il allait pouvoir déménager à son tour, et ça aussi promettait des ennuis d'organisation avant d'apporter un soulagement. Des histoires de matches, ça, ça n'en finissait pas. Ça serait son lot récurrent tant qu'il resterait en compétition. Et pour rester en compétition il avait à faire avec des histoires de classement et de catégorie.  
Il avait à gérer son poids. Sa croissance était finie, en stature en tout cas, mais sa prise de muscles se poursuivait. S'il voulait une avancée constante de sa carrière, il lui fallait une croissance lente et soutenue. S'il grimpait trop souvent de catégorie sans que son niveau de boxe s'élève, il se retrouverait constamment le plus faible de sa nouvelle classe et ne progresserait pas. À cet âge charnière, ils étaient tous à peu près dans le même bain. Mais, devenus rivaux et plus seulement camarades, certains n'hésitaient pas à faire des crasses à d'autres.

Et puis, les choses se tassèrent peu à peu, s'installèrent dans une nouvelle routine différente de l'ancienne, et Dave ressentit comme un trou immense ensuite. Howard prenait donc tellement de place avant et comblait tellement sa petite vie, que son absence soit encore plus lourde que sa présence ?  
Et puis…  
Et puis donc rapidement mine de rien, Howard lui manqua. Il s'inquiétait de nouveau. Toutes ces années à s'en préoccuper avaient laissé des habitudes profondément ancrées. Et puis c'était son frère, tout de même !

Dave tenait à ce qu'ils essaient quand même de se voir régulièrement, échanger des nouvelles, savoir ce qu'ils devenaient, s'assurer que l'un et l'autre allaient bien, et juste passer du temps ensemble, sans plus de pression, et que ça soit bien. Si comme on dit un frère c'est un ami que la nature vous a donné, il fallait bien en profiter. Et pas se laisser devenir des étrangers qui n'auraient plus rien en commun ! que le nom laissé par leurs parents disparus, et des souvenirs pour la plupart mauvais…  
Le point de rendez-vous le plus simple restait toujours son bon vieux club de boxe. Après, ils pouvaient décider d'aller chez l'un, chez l'autre, choisir un film, ou un petit restau. Ça dépendait. Et puis ils avaient de plus en plus les moyens de se permettre des petits trucs comme ça. Voire même de plus gros trucs.  
À ce que jugeait Dave d'ailleurs, Howard semblait avoir développé des goûts de luxe, maintenant qu'il en avait les moyens.  
Il accumulait les livres en quantités astronomiques. C'était surtout du travail de récupération, ici et là; par son job d'appoint à la bibliothèque il avait accès aux ouvrages éliminés des collections et évitait la destruction à ceux devenus obsolètes, ou trop abîmés. Il s'en procurait également de seconde main dans les bouquineries d'occasion, et en achetait encore certains neufs, les plus importants, ceux qu'il voulait vraiment, vraiment, et n'avait pas d'autre façon d'obtenir moins chers.  
« Ça m'étonne que tu ne te sois jamais bousillé les yeux, à voir le nez toujours plongé dans tes bouquins, » remarqua Dave un jour.  
Il l'imagina un instant en mode tête d'œuf, des culs-de-bouteille sur le nez et le front qui se dégarnit précocement. La faute, sans doute, au fait qu'il trouvait qu'il se fringuait toujours comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'orphelinat – Howard affirmait qu'il aimait avoir un style classique et élégant, Dave l'aurait plutôt qualifié de rétro, et encore, en étant généreux.  
« Commence pas à te moquer. Tu t'es vu avec tes bretelles ?  
\- Quoi mes bretelles ? faut bien que je tienne mon short sur le ring. Elles sont pratiques et fonctionnelles, plein d'autres boxeurs en portent et à raison. Et seulement sur le ring, de toute façon. Non mais sérieux tu m'imagines avec des bretelles dans la vie de tous les jours ?  
\- Si tu dis qu'elles sont fonctionnelles…  
\- C'est pas un encouragement à commencer à en porter avec tes vestons.  
\- Ça, sûrement pas de toute façon. »

Mais dans la série des sûrement pas et des pourquoi pas, suivit la laque pour cheveux.  
« Sérieux, de la gomina ? T'as l'air ridicule, mon vieux. Et c'est un combat perdu d'avance, tu pourras jamais dompter cette tignasse. La seule solution c'est tondre court dès que ça repousse.  
\- Et si j'ai pas envie ? »  
Ce que Dave faisait étant plus jeune, encouragé par les Sœurs, mais il avait dû y renoncer depuis sa sortie de l'orphelinat : ça coûtait trop cher de passer régulièrement chez le coiffeur et il n'avait pas envie d'investir dans sa propre tondeuse. La masse de boucles qui formait rapidement une véritable crinière et complétait sa moustache, il y prit goût finalement et n'envisageait plus la raser. Que Howard fasse le cheminement inverse… bah, après tout, ça ne regardait que lui. Si c'était tous des gommeux, des snobs et des ploucs dans son université, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ?

« Quand même, la seule façon dont tu pourrais être encore plus nerd ça serait si tu te déplaçais à vélo. »  
Il l'avait fait un temps. Dans Paxtown l'été ça passait encore, il y avait moins de circulation, mais à l'année ? Il n'était pas suicidaire !  
Il y avait toujours des bus, même s'il aimait ça de moins en moins. Ça lui permettait de ne pas avoir à se soucier du trajet et en profiter pour lire – il avait la chance de n'avoir jamais eu le mal des transports – mais en contrepartie il fallait supporter la foule, et il détestait de plus en plus la populace générale.  
« Tu pourrais t'acheter un scooter voire même une moto. Ou carrément une voiture. »  
Howard savait conduire, Dave lui avait appris, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Un véhicule, il fallait pouvoir le garer, l'entretenir, l'assurer ; de son point de vue c'était toujours plus d'ennuis supplémentaires que de liberté. Il préférait donc toujours se débrouiller sans tant qu'il le pouvait.

« T'es quand même un gros gros nerd. »  
C'était censé être juste une taquinerie, mais c'était blessant quand même.  
« Et toi un gros tas de muscles.  
\- Ouais, et un tas de muscles efficaces avec ça, » se vanta Dave, choisissant de retourner la pique en compliment. Pour Howard, sa musculature devenait trop imposante, au point d'en être disgracieuse. Dave en revanche, le premier concerné, considérait qu'il atteignait enfin le but recherché depuis des années. Et pour preuve, il commençait à devenir une star.  
Ça excitait la jalousie de certains, l'admiration des autres. Avant et après ses matches, la foule se pressait de plus en plus nombreuse autour de lui. Entre ceux qui lui claquaient le dos ou l'épaule, celles qui l'embrassaient en lui remettant un prix, ceux qui ronchonnaient dans son dos… ah, pour ces derniers, c'était bien dommage, mais c'était une preuve de plus de son succès !  
Il n'y en avait qu'un seul pour y rester complètement indifférent. Dave ne regrettait qu'une seule chose : que Howard lui-même n'en soit pas fier. Quand il le tenait informé de ses avancées, il le félicitait de façon détachée, par pure politesse semblait-il. Était-il réellement content pour lui ou n'en avait-il rien à faire ? difficile à dire.

Howard s'enfonçait dans un paradoxe bizarre, de trouver ses études et ses nouvelles fréquentations exaltantes, de s'embarquer dans une vie étudiante où on s'imaginait au-dessus de tout et capable de refaire le monde, et à côté de ça, subir une vie quotidienne médiocre. Il la supportait de moins en moins, en se demandant régulièrement comment.  
Ça datait, pensait-il, de ces deux semaines l'été précédent qu'il avait passées désœuvré, à devoir supporter un voisinage de péquenauds, à suivre faute d'autre divertissement l'actualité d'un monde qui allait si mal. Ça aurait dû passer, croyait-il, une fois qu'il n'était plus obligé de vivre là, mais chaque fois qu'il y revenait, même brièvement, pour saluer Dave, il se rappelait combien il méprisait cet endroit. En sachant que son propre voisinage valait à peine mieux…  
Il se fit d'ailleurs braquer plusieurs fois dans le quartier de Dave, en sortit blessé. Il perdit plusieurs dizaines de dols, un blazer et un livre auquel il tenait beaucoup – heureusement ça n'était pas celui du Lion – et même pas parce que c'était une édition de prix que des voyous espéraient revendre : ils l'avaient juste détruit pour le plaisir de détruire, par bêtise ou pour se venger de n'avoir pas trouvé assez à voler sur lui.

Tout ça, trouvait-il, était trop gros à porter juste pour lui, et ça n'était pas viable d'avoir systématiquement besoin que Dave vienne à son secours.  
Vu d'en bas, après que ces petites l'ait jeté à terre, Dave avait l'air deux fois plus grand que nature. Remis debout, ils accusaient seulement une demi-tête de différence, et c'était toujours assez pour le faire complexer. Tant pis pour les muscles auxquels il ne tenait pas, mais, la stature et la carrure ? pourquoi est-ce que lui, sa croissance terminée, restait toujours tellement plus petit et plus frêle ?

Dave le soigna, et le gronda au passage, comme si c'était sa propre faute s'il s'était fait attaquer, comme s'il avait provoqué ces voyous exprès.  
« Mais t'est trop naïf mon pauvre vieux. T'as vu comment tu te trimballes, déjà ? Mets-toi à la boxe, juste assez pour te défendre. »  
Pas question : ça, il avait déjà essayé, dans sa jeunesse, et ça s'était mal fini. Si c'était pour se blesser de toute façon…  
« À quoi bon ? Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Et si je ne résiste pas, ça se finit plus vite.  
\- Et le jour où ils décideront de te finir pour de bon parce que ta gueule ne leur revient vraiment pas ? Et que je serai pas là pour te sauver la mise ? »  
À ça, il n'avait pas de réponse.  
Dave désinfecte les coupures sans ménagement, appliqua de la glace sur les hématomes. Il avait l'habitude de tout ça, maintenant. Puis il palpa les alentours de chacune des blessures avec une délicatesse surprenante, essayant de s'assurer que sous les contusions rien n'était cassé, qu'un coup à la tête n'a pas entraîné de commotion cérébrale.

Tout ça n'était pas si rassurant en soi. Qu'il soit capable de prendre soin de lui ne faisait que souligner le fait qu'il y ait eu besoin de son aide en premier lieu, et c'était humiliant au possible. Vraiment, il détestait ce quartier. Et cette ville. Et ce pays. Et ce monde. Bon, surtout ce quartier, en fait.

Quant à savoir se défendre seul… il n'allait quand même pas commencer à porter une arme ?  
…Quoique. Pourquoi pas après tout ?  
Howard n'avait jamais réfléchi avant à l'idée d'avoir ou non les moyens et le temps de fréquenter un club de tir. Mais l'idée faisait son chemin. Il pouvait les trouver. Pendant que Dave faisait le sien dans son monde de brutes…


End file.
